Les épées du Roi
by Tendevils
Summary: (PARTIE IV) Tourmenté, Stannis est seul car Melisandre est partie, emportant son fils Steffon pour le Temple. Alors, confus, le seigneur se retrouve à la merci de la capitale. Daenerys Targaryen n'est plus et la paix semble avoir retrouvé Westeros. Mais ce n'est qu'illusion, car des complots et conflits contre le roi Stannis se trament dans l'ombre. - Fiction terminée ! -
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

 **Voilà, j'ai craqué, je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai écris une suite ! Haha ! Pourtant, je ne voulais pas, à la base, continuer _Le Chant du silence_ (d'ailleurs, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'y ai plus d'ouvertures possibles, sauf une.. l'entretien avec Davos et Doran dans le dernier chapitre..). Donc en me basant sur ce passage, et en exploitant de nouvelles idées, même si ça devient de plus en plus difficile à ce stade ^^ voici le premier chapitre de cette partie IV :)**

 **Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, afin que les aventures de Stannis Ier du nom concurrencent les trois premières parties de cette longue fiction ^^ (Du coup, étant plus difficile qu'avant, mon rythme d'écriture est moins rapide, et je pense poster qu'une fois par semaine au lieu de deux. Ce sera les Vendredi je pense). Et si je ne poste pas ce jour là, don't worry, je n'abandonne pas ce projet :) Avec un peu de chance, cette fiction se terminera juste avant la saison 6 de GoT ! ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Tendevils :)**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais un an, le roi dirigeant son Royaume d'une main de fer, sans qu'aucun conflit majeur n'éclate. Un an déjà, que Steffon était parti, accompagné de la prêtresse, et pourtant, Stannis ressentait encore sa présence. Alors, durant une année, il avait su tenir tête à Doran Martell, soutenu par Davos, concernant la proposition de mariage. Le Cerf était têtu, son crâne étant aussi dur que ses bois. Cependant, durant tout ce temps, il avait appris à régner sans reine, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder, pour accepter la main d'Arianne Martell, à contrecœur. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa décision au prince, ce dernier avait émit un long soupir de soulagement, relâchant une pression qui avait alourdie ses épaules durant de longs mois.

Tout en pensant aux événements à venir, le seigneur observa dans le miroir la longue cicatrice occupant sa nuque. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, sentant la trace creusant sa chair. Stannis n'était plus le même homme après la bataille contre Daenerys et sa résurrection avait marqué son esprit tant ses souvenirs antérieurs commençaient à se dissiper. Le visage de Shireen n'était plus, seule sa voix frêle raisonnait encore dans sa mémoire.

Quand on frappa à sa porte, il fut prit d'un léger sursaut le sortant de ses pensées. Alors, le roi se tourna et planta son regard dédaigneux vers l'entrée. Davos se présenta dans ses appartements, la mine fière et impatiente:

« Mon roi, tout est prêt, vous devriez vous hâter, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer ! »

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête et réajusta sa tunique. Puis, il posa la digne couronne sur sa tête et sortit de ses quartiers, le visage tendu. La démarche confuse, suite aux blessures qu'il avait subi face au dragon, il s'aida d'une canne et se traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas qu'il boitait, non, il se refusait de l'admettre, justifiant que sa marche n'était plus aussi droite et digne qu'auparavant.

Sa garde personnelle le rejoignit et le Cerf se dirigea vers le Grand septuaire de Baelor. Son mariage allait être à nouveau célébré. Le roi monta dans une chaise à porteurs, et durant le trajet, il fut surprit par le peuple en joie, l'acclamant. Ainsi, Stannis en vint à se demander si ses gens l'appréciaient réellement ou seulement parce qu'il était leur souverain. Pourtant, il y a un an de cela, le peuple, grâce à l'appui du Grand septon, s'était plaint de la présence des prêtres rouge et le roi avait évité un soulèvement. En pensant à une si grande hostilité envers R'hllor, son cœur se serra fortement et il amena une main tremblante à sa poitrine. Qui pouvait autant détester Melisandre, celle qui domptait les âmes et chavirait les corps. Il se sentit paralysé, subissant un poids lui saisissant fortement les membres. Une douleur comme incrustée en sa chair, et le seigneur ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de calmer cet être révolté. Toutefois, l'homme n'eut pas le temps pour davantage de questions, puisqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment des Sept.

Ce lieu lui rappela ses altercations avec le Grand moineau et sa mâchoire se contracta violemment. Mais alors qu'il montait lentement les marches, accompagné de sa Main, il croisa Doran Martell:

« Vous voici mon ami ! J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez pas ! »

Alors, le prince pouffa de rire, se remémorant la personnalité de son souverain et son goût particulier pour la gente féminine. L'union n'avait pas encore été scellée et Stannis en subissait déjà les effets. Un air de dégoût vint prendre place sur son visage, pendant qu'il avançait lentement jusqu'au Grand septon, qui l'attendait. En passant dans les rangs, il vit les nobles seigneurs invités, lui lancer des sourires désabusés et c'est en arrivant devant le Moineau, qu'il croisa celui de Margaery Tyrell. Cette dernière, ainsi que sa famille, avaient accepté l'invitation, malgré les problèmes survenus entre la Couronne et la Rose. La figure enjôleuse qu'elle lui lança, au moment où il passa devant elle, le stoppa net et il se tourna vers la jeune femme, la dévisageant d'un regard soupçonneux:

« Je vous souhaite une cérémonie des plus magnifique mon roi ! »

Le Cerf se sentit frissonner suite aux douces paroles et il fut incapable de déterminer la raison de cet état. Toutefois, il se surprit à lui répondre d'un léger rictus, qu'elle seule aurait été capable de distinguer:

« Merci lady Margaery »

Puis il continua sa route, se sentant idiot d'avoir répondu une telle absurdité. L'étrange sensation qui l'avait saisi se dissipa brusquement lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec le Grand moineau. Ce dernier le toisa du regard, et le salua d'un révérence des plus fausse. Puis, il se racla la gorge et demanda à la salle un silence complet, avant de prononcer quelques éloges sur le roi. Le calme qui régnait dans le septuaire, mit le Cerf mal à l'aise, tant il avait l'impression d'être observé, voyant dans les yeux de l'homme lui faisant face, une lumière d'amusement se refléter:

« Pressez vous Moineau ! »

La voix rauque qu'il prit effaça à son interlocuteur cet air déplaisant, lui qui se moquait éperdument de sa personne. Alors, devant un public attentif, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui chuchota, avant d'appeler l'épouse:

« Vous êtes toujours aussi peut enclin à témoigner sous les Sept.. Votre Dieu rouge n'est plus présent Stannis et vous allez devoir vous protéger seul désormais.. Car la Foi ne vous accueille plus à bras ouvert, sachez le ! »

« Je me moque de vos dires septon ! Annoncez ce mariage et restez terré dans votre septuaire ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et les yeux ronds de la foule se posèrent sur une femme, avançant, le menton relevé, vers le seigneur. Sa longue tresse brune avait été ramenée sur son épaule et son cou était orné d'un collier de pierres étincelantes. A ses côtés se tenait son père, Doran Martell, l'accompagnant difficilement de ses jambes tordues. Alors, lentement, ils avancèrent sans bruit, quant le visage de la jeune femme se figea soudainement, en une déception radicale:

« Est-ce le roi ? Vais-je épouser cet homme ? »

« Il est le roi et tu devra t'habituer à son caractère, c'est ainsi Arianne.. »

Son père eut l'impression qu'un vertige s'emparait de sa fille, elle qui était habituée à être courtisée par les prétendants les plus admirés de Dorne. Ainsi, son pas devint plus léger et elle pria les Dieux de lui offrir une vie rêvée, compte tenu de ce qu'elle devait s'efforcer de supporter. Arianne était une femme à la beauté rayonnante, dotée d'un charme qu'elle tenait de son oncle Oberyn, elle savait user de sa voix et de sa personne.

Lorsque Stannis posa son regard méfiant sur elle, une émotion discrète s'immisça en lui. Certes, la princesse de Dorne était plaisante, mais à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une femme du Sud, une femme de plus à devenir sa femme.

Comme il était las de devoir, pour une énième fois, présenter des vœux devant une foule émerveillée, et épuisé de devoir à nouveau, s'adapter à une étrangère, étant dans l'obligation d'entretenir une union royale. Arianne se présenta et son parfum enivrant, typique de Dorne, vint à ses narines, lui laissant l'agréable sensation de retrouver durant un instant, des moments passés. Le Cerf s'autorisa à nouveau, un regard discret, vers sa future épouse. Elle devait être plus âgée que Margaery, sans être une femme d'âge mûr, et arborait des yeux sombres pétillants de malice. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enlever son manteau, pour lui revêtir celui de sa Maison, il soupira en lui lançant un sourire crispé. Comme il se sentait mal d'être à nouveau dans cette position, qui pour lui, était une épouvantable mascarade. Son soupir se vit plus profond lorsqu'il pensa à la cérémonie du coucher, pour cela, la religion des Sept était ridicule, il en était persuadé:

« Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour mon seigneur époux... »

« ...Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour ma dame épouse »

Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir la gêne l'envahir puisque Arianne se plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser. L'homme fut surprit par un tel geste, non pas qu'il ne connaissait pas la façon dont les événements se déroulaient, il en avait l'habitude désormais. Seulement, la Dornienne affichait une détermination débordante. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste, comme celui échangé avec Sansa Stark, les femmes du Sud étant réputées pour être plus libres de corps et d'esprit que celle du Nord. De plus, la chose était surtout dû à la différence d'âge qui séparait les deux épouses et Stannis se conforta dans l'idée, qu'il trouverait en face de lui, une femme mature et disciplinée, capable d'argumenter de précieux conseils:

« En ces lieux, au regard des Dieux et des hommes, je déclare solennellement, que Stannis Baratheon, de la Maison Baratheon, et Arianne Martell, de la Maison Martell, sont mari et femme. Une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais, et maudit soit ceux qui se mettraient entre eux »

Suite au discours du Grand septon, Stannis afficha une moue boudeuse tant il ne pouvait croire aux principes du mariage. Robert en était l'exemple même, les vœux prononcés étaient rarement respectés.

Ceci fait et l'union scellée, Davos applaudit le premier, suivi de Doran et des autres invités, qui se levèrent en acclamant le roi. Les mariés empruntèrent la sortie du septuaire, le Cerf se trouvant soulagé suite à la fin de cette longue cérémonie. Arianne tenait son bras et marchait tête haute, le regard empli de fierté, étant maintenant reine de Westeros. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Martell et Baratheon soient réunis, le seigneur lui-même se posait la question.. Mais au constat de la joie, émanant du lieu, il effaça cette idée de son esprit, le visage toujours aussi serré qu'au quotidien.

* * *

Quand le banquet fut prêt, l'homme se dirigea vers la réception, la démarche rapide, mais incertaine. Comme il se trouvait honteux d'avoir subi de telles blessures durant la bataille pour le trône, et surtout, comme il subissait la bonté de R'hllor, qui d'après lui, avait été bien trop généreux ce jour là. Voir son corps meurtri, ses enjambées imprécises et assistées, lui laissaient la désagréable sensation, de paraître ridicule, aux yeux de son peuple. Stannis était le roi et devait se montrer en homme fort et indomptable. Il avait été réputé pour être un homme rigide qui ne pliait, comparable au fer, mais cette fois ci, le fer avait rompu.

Seulement, cette pensée le rabaissant cruellement fut encombrée par l'événement présent, se brisant péniblement en son esprit. Son visage afficha pitié et mélancolie, quant ses songes comparèrent passé et futur. Épouser Arianne était une idée des plus mauvaise et jamais, le roi n'aurait dû accepter, face au Dornien. Même devant Melisandre, le seigneur avait su tenir tête, refusant catégoriquement de nouvelles noces. Il n'avait pu être davantage sincère ce jour, et pourtant, la fille Martell se trouvait désormais reine. Quelle idée farfelue lui était parvenue à l'esprit, l'obligeant à acquiescer. Aucune, seulement l'idée confuse d'un homme, refusant d'admettre la vérité, et vivre le moment présent, étant nostalgique du passé. L'union des deux Maisons revenait à lui faire plier le genoux face à Doran et il s'en voulait atrocement. S'il avait pu se mutiler pour cet acte, se giflant pour se réveiller et entretenir à nouveau, des paroles et faits raisonnables, il ne s'en serait pas privé.

Lorsque la vérité lui parvint, le Cerf se posa contre le mur, retenant l'émotion qui caractérisait les rois faibles, la tristesse. Comme il aurait aimé revoir le jeune Steffon, et serrer une dernière fois Melisandre, en ses bras. Chaque regard posé sur Maric lui rappelait cette affreuse décision, qu'il avait prise. A nouveau, ses idées n'avaient été censées. Pourtant, le seigneur n'avait été de la sorte par le passé, ses pensées restant ancrées dans sa mémoire, témoignant d'un homme imperturbable et compétent. Depuis l'arrivée de la prêtresse à Dragonstone, avant que la Guerre des cinq rois n'éclate, l'homme avait radicalement changé. C'est en se forçant, à rejoindre le banquet, qu'il en déduisit que par sa faute, par sa sorcellerie et son influence, il avait été dominé par une force le dépassant. Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, gouvernant convenablement un peuple reconnaissant, les traces de son passage se faisaient ressentir, laissant Stannis indécis et tourmenté. Le mariage avec Arianne Martell en était l'exemple même. Les erreurs étaient humaines, mais les rois se devaient de les éviter.

En traversant le long corridor menant aux salles principales du château, il surprit une lumière émanant d'une pièce et fut intrigué par son occupant. Alors, le roi bomba la poitrine pour se présenter sous son meilleur jour et vint se tenir devant les appartements. Certes il n'affichait pas une figure des plus rayonnante, mais il se sentit dans l'obligation, de saluer ses invités. Stannis restait le roi. D'un geste précis, il frappa doucement la porte entrouverte et la poussa délicatement, voyant la chambre vide. Le seigneur recula et détourna la tête, ainsi, abandonna sa quête pour se diriger vers son principal objectif, le banquet. Il réussi à se convaincre qu'il reverrait l'occupant, ayant une quête plus importante sur le moment. Mais alors qu'il entreprit sa marche, le seigneur percuta violemment une forme, laissant échapper un son grave et mécontent. Le roi se baissa pour ramasser sa canne, tombée à ses pieds et quand il se redressa, ouvrit une bouche surprise, se trouvant face à Margaery Tyrell.

Durant un instant, il se prit à penser qu'elle l'avait suivi, mais il oublia rapidement cette idée, en scrutant intensément ses yeux clairs. Le Cerf ne pouvait en être persuadé, mais l'impression d'un changement en la femme se faisait ressentir, et il apprécia à la penser en dame aux manières plus élégantes. Alors, pendant ce bref moment, il soulagea son âme perturbé de doutes obscures:

« Pardonnez moi Majesté, je me ferai davantage prudente les prochaines fois.. »

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant ses mots, tel un jeune garçon découvrant les charmes d'une femme. Alors, afin de combler ce malaise naissant, il baissa le regard, sentant celui de la fille à la Rose, rivé sur sa personne:

« Vous devriez retrouver le banquet, beaucoup doivent vous attendre..»

« Et pourtant, vous seul êtes la priorité, mon roi.. »

« Oui.. ma lady.. »

Tels furent les paroles qu'il prononça maladroitement, avant de la quitter confus, pour trouver les invités.

* * *

 **Stannis moral à zéro: +1 (pour changer.. ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant :)**

 **Concernant les review, merci à Zzz et Simonfort ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y aura davantage d'intrigues dans cette fiction ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au banquet, les bouches se fermèrent, puis, les nobles le saluèrent. Stannis se pinça la lèvre supérieure, essayant de cacher le malaise suite aux regards rivés sur lui. Alors, il continua d'avancer, priant pour qu'on ne le retarde davantage. Mais le seigneur était le roi, et il se redressa fièrement, représentant dignement sa Maison.

Il prit place aux côtés de Davos et de sa nouvelle épouse. Doran quant à lui, se trouvait aussi dans l'entourage du roi, puisqu'il se tenait près de sa fille. Le banquet commença, ainsi, les bavardages et rires reprirent.

Le Cerf but une gorgée de vin, et aperçu la fille à la Rose, s'asseyant entre son frère Loras, et sa grand-mère Olenna. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant l'insolent minois qu'arborait le Chevalier aux fleurs. Alors, il eut une pensée pour Renly et se sentit nauséeux en imaginant la scène complice des deux hommes... écœuré, il posa sa coupe et commença à manger. Toutefois, le cochon de lait trônant dans son assiette le dégoûta un peu plus, et il ne mangea pratiquement rien, repoussant le plat furtivement:

« Espérons que notre roi connaisse à nouveaux les joies de la paternité, telles sont les enjeux du mariage ! »

Wyman Manderly se leva, remuant la table de son ventre gras, et porta un toast grossier à sa Majesté. Ses fils, ainsi que sa personne, se trouvaient déjà ivres, et le seigneur lui lança un regard furieux. Effectivement, Stannis ne pouvait comprendre cet état, lui rappelant son défunt frère Robert. L'idée même de s'enivrer lors d'une cérémonie, et de se ridiculiser face à la Cour, lui était inconcevable, toutefois, il fut l'un des seuls à le penser, puisque Davos, commença lui aussi à imiter le Nordien:

« Stannis est mon véritable Dieu, et jamais, je ne le trahirai ! Gloire au Cerf couronné ! »

Ainsi, ce dernier porta une main désespérée à son front, supportant tant bien que mal l'humiliation du contrebandier, qui hoqueta en posant sa coupe vide. Manderly reprit alors de plus belle:

« Savez vous votre Majesté, que le peuple de Westeros, suite à vos nombreuses unions, vous a trouvé un surnom ? _'Le roi passionné'_ ! Aussi, il se chuchote une rumeur, concernant le futur de vos femmes.. Il se trouve qu'elle sont plus facilement frappées par la mort, que par l'amour ! »

Et le petit homme éclata à nouveau de rire, évitant de justesse de s'étouffer suite aux gorgées de vin qu'il avalait, entre deux bouchées de porc:

« Ne prêtez pas attention à cet ivrogne.. Les mariages sont des événements où chacun, se permet de profiter à sa manière.. »

Le ton calme de Doran et ses dires le rassurèrent, se sentant épaulé par le prince. Arianne, qui n'en finissait de manger, amenant le raisin à sa bouche, se prit à éclater de rire, sous les blagues grossières de lord Manderly. Alors, son père la recadra d'un signe de tête, et la princesse comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas ici, du comportement approprié pour une reine:

« Pardonnez mes manières, mon roi, mes mauvaises habitudes Dornienne sont toujours présentes, mais je me forcerai de les effacer au plus vite ! »

Son époux ne releva pas, et se contenta de l'ignorer, lui qui avait l'impression de se tenir aux côtés d'une marchande du Culpucier. La jeune femme présentait une attitude étrange, tant ses manières différaient de sa beauté royale, et le seigneur la pensa comme Cersei: une des plus belle femme du Royaume, arborant un cœur noirci par les vices.

Tysho Nestoris, le Grand Argentier, dévisagea un instant d'un regard aguicheur, le pauvre Chevalier aux fleurs. N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, il planta ses yeux embués sous l'alcool sur Stannis, qui, lorsqu'il comprit son manège, se tassa un peu plus dans le fond de sa chaise. Comme il aurait préféré se trouver dans ses appartements, au lieu de subir les flatteries des nobles et chants des bardes, aux paroles fausses. L'un d'eux osa chantonner à la gloire du roi, mais devant tant d'éloges exagérées, l'homme le congédia d'un geste de la main.

Alors que les convives riaient aux éclats, le Cerf observa minutieusement ses invités, et il remarqua les discussions agitées, qui prenaient place entre Margaery et Loras. Tout en tentant de le raisonner, elle camoufla ses gestes, affichant un visage durci sous la colère. Intrigué, le roi l'interpella d'une voix autoritaire:

« Vous nous voyez navrés, de vous avoir permis d'assister à une telle scène, seulement, mon frère et moi sommes en désaccord sur des sujets sensibles et privés.. »

« Et quels sont ces sujets qui agitent tant vos cœurs ? Mon mariage ne plaît-il guère au Chevalier aux fleurs ? »

Il adressa ces mots, soigneusement choisis, à Margaery, en évitant tout contact visuel avec l'intéressé. La méprise faite à Loras Tyrell secoua le banquet, et ce dernier, prit d'un courage légendaire, face à celui qui avait assassiné son amant, lui répondit d'une façon des plus insolente:

« Lord Stannis, il serait préférable de vous adresser à la personne en question, celle qui vient occuper vos dires, au lieu de vous cacher derrière le visage enjôleur de ma sœur.. »

Le Cerf s'emporta et frappa du poing la table, réveillant par la même occasion, sa Main, qui sentit l'effet de la boisson se dissiper instantanément:

« Je refuse de poser mon regard sur l'être débauché qui se permettait de salir ma Maison, en culbutant Renly ! »

« Dîtes moi Stannis, lorsque vous plongez votre regard dans celui de votre nouvelle épouse, y voyez vous des braises ? Vous imaginez vous sur votre prêtresse ? Quoi que, de par l'influence qu'elle avait sur votre personne, tout porte à croire que vous préfériez être en dessous.. »

« Loras arrête ! »

Margaery ordonna à son frère de calmer ses dires, évitant de froisser une nouvelle fois le roi. De par l'invitation qu'il avait envoyé pour son mariage, les Tyrell se devaient de se montrer reconnaissant. Alors, cette dernière pria pour se faire entendre, mais le jeune homme n'était pas de cet avis:

« Et pourtant, les rois dominent, car ils sont rois.. Il se pourrait que pour les Baratheon, cela soit faux.. Même pour Renly, qui pourtant, était un roi ! »

En une fraction de secondes, le sang de Stannis se mit à bouillir et ses tempes se mirent à frapper lourdement contre les parois de son crâne. Il se leva d'un bond et cracha sa colère sur le Chevalier aux fleurs, le maudissant pour ses propos insoutenables. Les invités, assistant à cette dispute haineuse, prirent part à la revanche et deux partis se formèrent, l'un soutenant le roi, l'autre, le Tyrell:

« Je vous ferai arracher cette langue que vous aimez tant manier, ser Loras ! Je vous ordonne de vous taire sur le champ, c'est à votre roi que vous vous adressez avec tant d'impolitesse ! »

Olenna Tyrell se leva et attrapa son petit-fils par le bras, pour l'emmener à l'extérieur, loin des conflits du banquet. Le calme retrouva lentement la salle, et le roi assista aux excuses désolées de la fille à la Rose:

« Je suis terriblement navrée votre Majesté.. Je prends la responsabilité de cet outrage et vous demande de pardonner ma Maison, aussi inexcusable soit-elle.. »

La mine qu'elle afficha le surprit et il eut à nouveau l'impression de découvrir la femme sous un meilleur jour. Margaery n'était plus celle qu'elle était auparavant, une courtisane éperdument convaincue de ses charmes.

Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans des réflexions grotesques, Doran Martell se leva et demanda le silence, ainsi, il annonça fièrement:

« Mes nobles seigneurs, voici l'heure du coucher ! »

Comme il redoutait ce moment, le Cerf imita ses convives et se leva, péniblement. Son visage durci par cette tradition absurde était fermé et froid, ainsi, il sentit une main se refermer autour de la sienne. Les femmes l'emmenèrent dans le château, empruntant de longs couloirs à l'éclairage faible, tout en défaisant les lacets qui retenaient sa tunique. Stannis ferma les yeux, se laissant porter, à contrecœur, par la gente féminine, plus ou moins atteinte par la cérémonie. Une fois les cordelettes défaites, ce furent ses bottes, qu'on enlevèrent en premier, puis sa ceinture. Les gémissements étouffés des femmes qui pouffaient de rire, tout en baladant leurs mains sur ses épaules lui donnèrent la nausée, mais il n'y prêta pas attention:

« Ce sont des épaules larges et solides ! »

La vieille femme aux cheveux blanc le fit grimacer tant sa laideur était poussée. Sa figure se crispa et sa bouche se tordit un peu plus lorsqu'elle posa une main à son nombril:

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Alors, cette dernière recula et les mains l'aidant à faire tomber sa tunique se virent plus douces. Le roi tourna la tête pour voir Margaery, affichant un timide sourire. Certes, la gêne était toujours présente, mais il préférait être effleuré par une femme attirante, à l'inverse d'une répugnante créature. Lorsqu'il arriva devant ses appartements, il devina que Arianne y était déjà présente, et il déglutit difficilement en pensant à son devoir d'époux. Stannis, suite à la tension qui l'envahissait avait irréfutablement chaud et se sentait oppressé par tant de personnes l'entourant. Le malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'une femme remarqua les cicatrices défigurant son torse, ainsi, il se sentit un peu plus honteux. Mais la main qui enleva le dernier rempart de tissu le bouleversa davantage, puisque ce fut la fille à la Rose. Le geste qu'elle porta à sa hanche le déstabilisa et il se sentit impuissant. Le Cerf n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le sexe opposé et ce n'était pas en ce jour, qu'il y remédierait. Cependant, Margaery le rassura d'un regard profond et défit ses braies, laissant le roi nu, devant la porte, qu'il poussa lentement.

Quant il vit son épouse l'attendre, un frisson le parcouru en imaginant qu'elle aussi, avait subi ce rituel désastreux. Alors, il su que nombre de seigneurs, en comptant Manderly et Davos, avaient osé effleurer des doigts son épouse, la dénudant. Cette pensée le conforta dans l'idée que la Foi des Sept était outrageuse, dans le fait qu'une fois le mariage célébré, les seigneurs se devaient de retrouver une attitude respectueuse et digne envers leur souverain.. or, pour Stannis, l'on ne pouvait se comporter ainsi après une tradition si déplaisante et humiliante. L'homme se prit à penser à Tysho, et à sa figure arborant son bouc orangé, qui l'avait dévisagé durant le banquet entier. Comme il revoyait l'image de Baelish se reflétant en ses pupilles malicieuses. Ainsi, il afficha à Arianne un visage écœuré, de par les événements précédents. Cette dernière ne paraissait gênée, alors, il tenta de se convaincre que son attitude et ressenti, étaient tout à fait compréhensibles. Mais la princesse de Dorne n'était pas pudique, ce qui expliquait ce visage amusé qu'elle présentait:

« Vous avez subi de lourdes blessures durant les batailles, mon roi.. »

Elle passa une main délicate sur sa peau, retraçant les marques incrustées. Le Cerf ne prêta pas attention à ses dires, se contentant d'ignorer sa présence, se maudissant d'avoir accepté le mariage. Lorsque les mains de son épouse se firent plus libres, il recula violemment:

« Ne faîtes pas cela ! »

« Et pourtant, il le faut Stannis. Nous devons concevoir un héritier, afin de sceller définitivement notre union.. »

« Me croyez vous idiot ? Je sais quel est l'enjeu de cette cérémonie, de par mes précédents mariages, je suis disposé à en savoir davantage que vous ne le pensez ! »

« Alors laissez moi faire »

Il eut l'impression d'entendre Cersei Lannister en personne, quand elle osait séduire sa Cour, ou pire encore, les hommes de sa famille. Alors, le seigneur grogna de mécontentement, sous les baisers déplaisants que lui donnait Arianne:

« Je ne veux pas.. »

Il avait engendré assez d'enfants et avait un héritier légitime, attendant patiemment la couronne, l'homme ne pouvait concevoir alors, le fait de s'exécuter. Mais la jeune femme venait de Dorne et l'entêtement était l'un de ses principal défaut. Par des paroles plus ou moins envoûtantes, elle réussi à le faire changer d'avis, le roi qui alors, accompli son devoir marital, avec difficulté.

* * *

 **Voilà la suite du mariage, qui a été assez marrant à écrire.. ^^**

 **Certains passages changent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, et j'essaie de coller un maximum à la réalité. Je ne vous cache pas que cette partie IV sera plus.. sulfureuse ? Enfin, si sulfureux convient, car Stannis n'est pas sulfureux xD (Nan, le terme ne correspond pas, disons qu'à nouveau, des tensions vont naître entre des personnages ;)**

 **A Vendredi prochain ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avec un peu d'avance, voici le chapitre 3 :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Olenna Tyrell était assise dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge, en compagnie de Loras, son petit-fils. Après le mariage, la famille à la Rose avait tenu à profiter de ce séjour à la capitale. Alors que la vieille femme semblait à nouveau, sermonner le chevalier concernant son comportement lors du banquet, Margaery se présenta. Elle lança un sourire complice à son frère et salua sa grand-mère, en lui montrant d'un signe de tête les pâtisseries posées sur la table:

« Je vois que vous savez apprécier les délices de cette nouvelle Cour ! »

« Ma petite-fille me connaît si bien, veux-tu une part de tarte ? »

« Volontiers ! »

Olenna ordonna à une servante de servir la jeune femme, puis la renvoya sèchement, prétextant que les affaires Tyrell ne la regardait pas. Puis, elle se rapprocha de Loras et le prit tendrement par le bras, pour lancer sur un ton innocent:

« Ton frère a accepté des excuses publiques envers le roi, compte tenu de son attitude déplacée.. Il faut cependant remarquer que pour l'une des rares fois, Stannis s'est montré clément.. Il aurait pu le faire exécuter pour ces accusations. Mais je pense tout de même, qu'il a dû rêver de le faire enfermer, suite à ce que nous savons tous, seulement, nous ne sommes pas censés révéler que cela est véridique.. »

« Nous devons nous montrer prudents, notre retour à Port Réal ne va faire qu'enflammer à nouveau, les doutes de ce satané septon.. Je ne tolèrerai pas une seconde humiliation ! »

« Je peux t'assurer que ce vieil homme acariâtre ne fera rien, n'est-ce pas Margaery.. ? »

Alors, Loras lança un regard perplexe à sa sœur, se doutant que les deux femmes lui cachait une vérité. Il l'observa manger lentement, alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête convaincu, ce que la grand-mère ne manqua pas de souligner:

« Il ne faut pas oublier que notre chère Margaery s'est vu voler un titre qui lui était destiné, et elle va le reprendre.. Quant à toi, assures toi d'annoncer tes excuses au plus vite, nous ne devons pas nous retrouver en conflit avec le roi ! »

« Olenna, que manigancez vous ? »

Le Chevalier aux fleurs se leva brutalement, lui qui ne supportait l'idée de savoir sa sœur avec le Cerf. Tout en toisant du regard les deux femmes, il se sentit piégé contre une force féminine le surpassant:

« Ce sont des affaires de femmes mon garçon, alors je te prie de nous laisser en discuter, seule à seule.. »

Le Tyrell soupira un long moment, montrant sa déception de se voir écarté du conseil familial. Ainsi, il quitta d'une démarche rapide les jardins, quant la vieille femme se rapprocha de sa petite-fille, lui chuchotant d'une voix calme et discrète:

« Il te faut agir rapidement si tu veux devenir reine ! Stannis est marié depuis quelques jours seulement, et nous savons que ce début d'union n'est pas une réussite.. Sa prêtresse n'est plus, et même avec la fille Martell à ses côtés, une possibilité t'es offerte. Il te faut me croire.. »

« Que dois-je faire Olenna ? »

« Je voulais, dans un premier temps, te féliciter des exploits récents que tu as réalisé. Tu as pris en compte mes conseils et t'es comporté comme il le fallait, pour avoir l'attention du Cerf. Désormais, Stannis te voit telle une femme qu'il peut se permettre d'apprécier, car tu agis exactement comme il le souhaite.. Continues de te montrer douce et compréhensive, et lorsque le moment viendra, saisis ta chance ! Car il n'y aura pas de seconde opportunité.. »

La fille à la Rose écoutait attentivement, les bras croisés, les conseils avisés de sa grand-mère. L'expérience qu'elle avait, dû à son âge et à ses connaissances de la Cour, la rendait redoutable. Olenna était une personne persuasive, qui savait comprendre les rouages perfides des Maisons, ainsi, elle réussissait à devancer ses adversaires politiques en un claquement de doigt:

« Il se dit des rumeurs concernant la cérémonie du coucher, et si cela s'avère véritable, alors les Dieux ont entendu mes prières ! Il paraîtrait que la graine n'a pas germé, mais connaissant le roi, tu disposes d'assez de temps, avant de craindre le fruit de l'union.. Il te faut prendre les devants. Tes charmes sont convaincants, débrouilles toi pour que cela soit un succès, car il te faut recevoir la graine au plus vite.. »

Le visage de la jeune femme resta neutre et elle fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant. Depuis longtemps, les Tyrell complotaient pour mettre Margaery sur le trône, cela avait fonctionné sous Joffrey et Tommen, jusqu'à ce qu'aidé de Baelish, elle se retrouve au Conseil restreint, pouvant côtoyer le roi au quotidien. Seulement, l'échec de cette quête l'avait vu être renvoyée à Hautjardin, Stannis étant facilement irritable, n'avait apprécié son comportement enjôleur:

« Certes, nous avons échoué par le passé, mais désormais, j'en suis certaine, tu deviendras reine.. Ma petite-fille, est-ce toujours ce que tu souhaites ? »

« Plus que tout au monde ! »

« Alors suis mes ordres à la lettre, une fois cela fait, nous aurons l'avantage et le Cerf ne pourra plus reculer.. »

* * *

Le roi se présenta dans les jardins, et la vieille femme pensa ce moment béni. Telle une coïncidence des plus folle, son regard fut guidé par le Cerf, qui prit place sur un banc en marbre, à l'autre bout de la cour fleurie. Alors, Olenna attrapa la main de sa petite-fille et la serra fortement, l'encourageant à se lancer dans sa quête. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un regard déterminé, et c'est la démarche sûre, qu'elle se dirigea vers Stannis.

Quand Margaery fut à quelques mètres de lui, elle l'interpela d'une voix sensuelle, respectant les conseils de sa grand-mère, en restant cependant distante. Il se retourna lentement et fut surprit de la voir. Ses yeux vert affichèrent une émotion particulière, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, voyant en son regard habituel, un rejet constant:

« Comme je suis ravie de vous voir en ces lieux Majesté.. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'oserai penser que votre âme s'assagit, à la simple visions des fleurs.. »

« Peut-être »

Sa réponse fut claire et directe, cependant, la fille à la Rose, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, prit place à ses côtés. Le roi la toisa un instant, perdant son regard obscur sur sa personne. La bouche entrouverte et l'air absent, la jeune femme eut envie de rire, se doutant d'un malaise naissant lentement dans l'esprit du Cerf:

« Me trouvez vous inadaptée à votre Majesté.. ? »

Il balança sa tête sur les côtés, refusant de croire une telle chose:

« Je n'ai pas dis cela.. »

Ses yeux clairs vinrent se planter dans les siens, et il chercha une réponse, à cette étrange scène. Mais Margaery le coupa dans ses pensées, pour enchaîner le manège inventé par Olenna:

« J'aimerais que nos Maisons puissent s'entendre.. Jamais je n'ai voulu vous blesser ou vous paraître déplacée. Voyez moi telle une femme de la Cour, une femme parmi tant d'autres, arborant une rose comme emblème.. Je ne demanderai qu'à servir le Cerf, s'il accepte ma requête. Le roi doit pouvoir s'entourer de conseillers, qui l'aident d'arguments sages et avisés.. Je pourrai être cette femme, qui, à n'importe quelle heure, et sous n'importe quel temps, portera ses messages visant à élever le roi, un peu plus vers le prestige qui lui est accordé.. »

Alors qu'elle lui annonçait de sa voix douce, ses intentions et volontés, sa main se posa sur la sienne, qui telle une évidence, vint appuyer ses arguments. La fille à la Rose voulait devenir reine. Mais, face à cet élan de courtoisie, Stannis fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul. Ainsi, elle su qu'elle avait été trop loin:

« Madame est bien prompt à vouloir côtoyer le roi.. Si je ne vous pensais pas changée, je penserai un complot me visant.. »

« Bien sur que non Majesté, je ne souhaitais nullement vous atteindre d'une telle manière ! Dans quel but voudrais-je vous considérer comme cible ? Non mon roi, je vous prie de ne pas penser ces choses, car mon aide précieuse n'était qu'une proposition.. »

Stannis déglutit difficilement, et se racla la gorge, nerveux, mais son regard changea soudainement de direction, quand Davos approcha, douteux. Alors, Margaery, de peur d'être démasquée, quitta le roi en un sourire resplendissant. Elle n'en avait pas terminé avec le Cerf.

* * *

Quand le roi apprit les excuses publiques de Loras Tyrell, son regard s'assombrit brutalement. Comme il allait apprécier cette scène, lui laissant un sentiment de supériorité sans borne, jusqu'à soumettre une des Maisons les plus puissante de Westeros. De plus, il avait toujours pensé, en guise de vengeance personnelle, voir en cet homme un rival potentiel. Ainsi, inconsciemment, il avait voulu, en son fort intérieur, aider son frère à se relever afin qu'il cesse de salir l'emblème Baratheon.. Seulement, avec Loras à ses côtés, cela avait été impossible. Le cœur lourd, assistant aux moqueries des gardes dans les couloirs alors qu'il était encore Maître des navires à Port Réal, sous le règne de Robert, Stannis avait dû supporter. Mais, désormais, son statut de roi permettait au seigneur d'humilier le Chevalier aux fleurs, ce qui le fit rayonner au plus profond de son être.

Le Cerf se leva fièrement de son trône, pour se diriger, entouré de sa garde, sur la place publique, lieu où l'attendait le jeune homme. Il l'aperçu au loin, ce minois maléfique qu'il détestait tant. A cette vision, son visage se ferma soudainement, habité par une haine redoutable, envers l'amant de Renly. Peut-être l'absence de Loras dans la vie de ce dernier, lui aurait permit de connaître un mariage simple, sans être couvert de rumeurs odieuses.

Stannis prit la peine de ne pas se mélanger à la foule impatiente, et ses dents grincèrent subitement les unes contre les autres. Alors, il s'appuya contre sa canne et Davos vint le rejoindre, la figure surprise, redoutant à nouveau un règlement de compte entre les deux hommes:

« Mon roi, savez vous ce que vous faîtes ? J'ose espérer que vous saurez vous contenir.. Tant de violences dans des paroles ne pourraient qu'envenimer votre alliance avec les Tyrell.. »

« Ce chevalier a entraîné mon frère dans un vice honteux, comparable au secret des Lannister, pensez vous réellement, ser, que je puisse laisser passer l'occasion de défendre ma Maison ? »

Le Chevalier Oignon ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que l'entêtement de Stannis mènerait à un second conflit. Cependant, il ne su comment raisonner son roi. Il se questionna soudainement quant à la venue de Margaery quelque temps plus tôt, dans les jardins royaux. Mais la foule hurlant le ramena à penser au moment présent. Alors, l'accusé hésita, et d'une voix forte et claire, annonça péniblement:

« Je suis Loras Tyrell de la Maison Tyrell. Je dois admettre que je suis une personne impulsive, de ce fait, durant les noces de notre roi Stannis Baratheon, j'ai eu l'audace de m'emporter, humiliant notre Majesté, de mes dires mensongers. Mon comportement s'est révélé être des plus intolérable, et mon âme ne cesse de hurler pour ces absurdités. Devant vous, en ce jour, je viens m'excuser publiquement, que notre honorable roi me pardonne, de cet outrage proféré, visant son nom et son statut.. »

« Regardez le souffrir d'un tel aveux.. »

Un sourire carnassier vint prendre place sur le visage de Stannis, se délectant d'une telle scène. Le Chevalier aux fleurs semblait pâlir à chaque politesse et le Cerf ne pu manquer de se réjouir. Davos, quant à lui, attendait la fin du pardon, silencieux, n'osant provoquer le roi en le mettant en garde. Alors, ce dernier, prit d'une pulsion rancunière, interpella le jeune homme:

« Vous vous dîtes être une personne impulsive n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que bon nombre de ces gens sont au courant, compte tenu de l'attitude charmeuse que vous avez eu à l'égard des époux vivant en cette ville.. Citez moi un homme qui a eu la chance de résister à vos avances douteuses..»

« Stannis arrêtez, ou un conflit va une nouvelle fois, éclater ! »

Toutefois, Loras Tyrell ne répondit pas, sentant son sang bouillir en ses veines, pour tant d'offense. Il afficha un visage durci sous la colère, et serra les poings, alors que le peuple commençait à le couvrir d'injures:

« Stannis, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Les Tyrell se sont ralliés il y a peu à notre cause.. Ne gâchez pas cette alliance récente.. Pas après les épreuves que vous avez subies ! Si le Grand septon venait à apprendre ce que vous avancez publiquement, même si les dires sont sues de tous, il entrerait en guerre ! Ne provoquez pas ce conflit, je vous en conjure ! »

« Vous avez raison Chevalier Oignon. Ma haine envers ce Moineau est d'autant plus forte, s'il prend à nouveau les armes contre ma couronne.. »

Il tourna les talons pour trouver ses appartements, sous le regard puissant et foudroyant du Chevalier aux fleurs, qui, s'il avait pu, aurait bondi sur le roi pour le tuer sur le champ:

« J'accepte vos minables excuses chevalier, mais que cela ne se reproduise à l'avenir, ou ce ne sera pas votre langue, qui se verra tranchée suite à de telles paroles.. »

* * *

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Pyke, située au Nord-Ouest de la capitale, sur les Iles de Fer. Balon Greyjoy, seigneur et père du pauvre Theon, servant toujours à Winterfell, toisait de son regard absent le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Depuis toujours, il avait été un homme rustre et lâche, dont la faiblesse s'était révélée le jour où il avait laissé son fils comme pupille à Eddard Stark. Quelle idiotie lui était parvenue à l'esprit, pour oser se rebeller contre le roi Robert et se proclamer roi.. Telle avait été sa punition en guise de défaite, il avait payé le prix du fer par son sang et sa chair.

Il marmonna un instant, le visage éteint, quand sa fille Asha, fit irruption dans la grande salle du château. Alors, l'homme aigri se leva lentement, pour de ses doigts fins, dégager son visage de ses longs cheveux sales et emmêlés:

« Père, pardonnez cette entrée bruyante, mais nous avons un invité. Son bateau vient d'accoster et je pense que vous devriez le rencontrer sur le champ.. »

« Qui est-cet étranger ? »

Le ton grave et dangereux qu'il prit fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur un homme, arborant une mince barbe, étoffées à certains endroits. L'inconnu, trempé, avança de quelques pas sous le regard inquiet de Balon. Alors, il défit la capuche masquant son identité et déclara d'une voix présomptueuse:

« Je te salue mon frère ! »

« Euron Greyjoy.. »

Le seigneur manqua de perdre l'équilibre et s'agrippa au mur, le fixant d'un regard aussi noir que la nuit. Balon l'avait banni, et il revenait le hanter.

* * *

 **Les pions se mettent en place.. !**

 **Encore merci pour vos view et review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Doran avait prit place sur la grande estrade, réservée aux membres les plus proches du roi. Cette haute assise surplombait la foule, et le Dornien eut un vertige en admirant le peuple acclamant les acteurs, qui se présentèrent à Stannis d'une révérence. Comme le voulait la tradition, le mariage était célébré sur plusieurs jours durant lesquels banquets et spectacles étaient au rendez-vous.

Le Cerf avait été réticent suite à ces événements, mais le Maître des lois, lui ayant proposé sa fille, avait insisté afin que Arianne se souvienne de ces moments heureux.

Alors qu'il prenait ses aises sur le fauteuil dont le dossier soulagea son dos de mauvais maux, il tourna la tête vers le roi. Son visage fermé reflétait un homme au mental d'acier, seulement, depuis quelques jours, Stannis semblait affaibli de par certaines présences. Non pas qu'il tremblait à chaque battements de ses cils, mais sentir près de lui, la fille à la Rose, lui provoquait cette sensation semblable à la présence de Melisandre. Les deux femmes étaient similaires, leur caractère étant fort, réussissait à convaincre leurs adversaires. Toutefois, Margaery n'était présente et il se concentra sur le spectacle qui s'apprêtait à commencer:

« Ces journées de détente sont agréables mon roi, et vous présenter devant votre peuple vous permet une meilleure reconnaissance.. Vous ne pouvez faire meilleur choix ! »

Stannis ne répondit pas et toisa d'un regard glacial Doran, qui n'en finissait de sourire, voyant aux côtés du Cerf, sa fille émerveillée par tant d'acclamations royales. Alors, elle leva un bras et salua extravagante, la foule:

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous comporter ainsi, ces gens vous apprécie car vous êtes leur reine, leur prouver n'est pas votre rôle.. »

Stannis lui chuchota ces mots d'une façon si déplaisante et dédaigneuse, qu'elle plongea violemment sur lui, se plaquant contre son épaule. Leur visage étant près, elle en profita pour lui murmurer à son tour, taquine:

« Détendez-vous, vous voir si raide me causerait des vertiges ! »

Le Cerf grommela et croisa les bras, affichant une moue boudeuse. Puis, alors que Doran était préoccupé par les discussions qui prenaient place entre Davos et Tysho, souffla entre ses dents serrées:

« Gardez vos distances femme.. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon épouse, que vous pouvez vous presser de la sorte contre ma personne.. »

« Si votre Majesté pouvait se montrer plus enclin aux sourires, peut-être n'aurais-je pas besoin de tant d'artifices, afin de le satisfaire. Lorsque j'étais à Dorne, les hommes me suppliaient de les accompagner de mes charmes, vous devez être le seul à résister. Mais en y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'aucune femme ne peut vous sembler agréable.. Et pourtant, vous êtes le roi, c'est ainsi. Sachez Stannis, que je n'ai pas choisi de vous épouser, mon père la décidé et j'ai obéis. Toutefois, je m'efforce de paraître comblée à vos côtés. Je vous en conjure, si vous pouviez seulement une fois, dissimuler ce regard haineux et m'accorder le temps d'un sourire, une mince tendresse, alors je vous en serai reconnaissante. Je me cache derrière cette volonté de partager mes nuits à vos côtés, simplement parce qu'il s'agit de mon rôle en tant que reine.. Et toutefois, vous refusez mes demandes. Que voulez-vous réellement ? Regrettez-vous cette union ? Je n'ai pas choisi cette destinée, et sachez que le sable chaud de Dorne me manque.. Si le choix avait été à ma portée, jamais je n'aurait endossé ce statut royal.. Mais vous avez un peuple à convaincre, ne l'oubliez pas.. Que dois-je faire pour satisfaire mon roi ? Dois-je seulement porter son enfant, ou dois-je me montrer femme ? Ou préférerait-il que je sois simplement une reine, l'assistant de conseils et de paroles sages ? »

Mais Stannis ne répondit pas. Ses dires l'avaient dépité, se trouvant face à la Dornienne, décidée à le malmener par tous les moyens. Peut-être qu'en lui dévoilant sa véritable nature, celle d'une femme au tempérament fort, alors, le Cerf ferait des efforts. Cependant loin de là, car elle enchaîna méprisante, ne s'avouant vaincue:

« Alors le roi patientera quant à la venue au monde de son nouvel héritier.. ! »

Le ton moqueur qu'elle prit l'enflamma et il se leva brutalement, pour venir se poser contre la barrière de bois, qui protégeait du vide, les occupants de l'estrade. Son regard nerveux se calma lentement, alors que les comédiens commençaient à jouer les scènes, retraçant ses victoires et son accession au trône. Arianne était aussi têtue que lui, et son impulsivité laissait au Cerf un sentiment de retrait, lui qui ne voulait se mêler aux conflits qu'elle engageait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il refusait de partager sa couche, et les espoirs de la reine semblaient s'atténuer au fil des jours. Mais elle était beaucoup trop franche pour lui, et se trouver dans la même pièce le plongeait dans un malaise constant. Non pas qu'il souhaitait se montrer dur envers elle, mais pour le roi, rester maître des événements lui permettait de limiter ses débordements d'insolence. Arianne devait être surveillée car ô combien il détestait ses manières du Sud. Jamais il ne se verrai lui accorder une quelconque confiance, si l'on pouvait dire que Stannis accordait facilement sa confiance.

Il perdit son regard sur la scène, où apparu son personnage. En voyant l'interprétation de l'acteur, le Cerf paniqua à l'idée qu'on le perçoive de le sorte, mais lorsque qu'une femme vêtue de rouge se présenta, tenant en ses bras l'enfant représentant Steffon, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Toutefois, il ne fut pas le seul, puisque la reine commença méprisante:

« La voilà, cette prêtresse d'Asshaï ! Cependant, même en cet instant, je ne peux comprendre tant d'admiration pour sa personne.. Port Réal n'avait besoin d'elle, ni de ces prêtres rouge, ni de cet enfant ! Un héritier convaincu d'une foi étrangère à la sienne ne peut régner, de par sa trahison, qui, tôt ou tard, fait surface.. »

Tysho éclata de rire et joua durant quelques minutes avec sa barbiche. Puis, lui qui, depuis sa nomination au Conseil restreint, se sentait pousser des ailes, ne pu s'empêcher de lancer avec cette arrogance qui lui convenait si bien:

« Savez vous ma reine, que le garçon venant occuper vos dires est celui de votre époux, le roi ? »

« Il est l'enfant de Stannis, et non le mien ! »

Alors elle pouffa de rire en buvant sa coupe, qu'elle reposa rapidement, un air écœuré sur le visage:

« Le vin de Dorne est bien meilleur, qu'on me change ce vin détestable ! »

S'en fut trop pour le roi, qui quitta l'estrade, sous le regard coléreux de Doran, qui se voyait incapable de maîtriser sa fille. Il sentit alors les épreuves futures telles un fardeau, et il soupira, déçu, devant les comédiens qui avaient brusquement cessé leur rôle. Davos, impuissant devant cette scène des plus honteuse, se leva en applaudissant, essayant de réparer les dégâts commis:

« Continuez chers comédiens ! Vous avez notre attention, continuez ce merveilleux spectacle ! »

* * *

Le soir même, lorsque Margaery se présenta dans les couloirs, menant aux appartements de Stannis, elle se prit à penser à sa vie future en tant que reine de Westeros. Il s'agissait effectivement de son souhait le plus cher, et cela, depuis toute petite. Elle se souvenait des histoires que lui lisait Olenna les soirs, ces contes relatant les aventures de la Cour, où de somptueuses princesses devenaient reines.

Alors qu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle fit attention à être des plus discrète et à ne pas se faire remarquer, pour ensuite frapper doucement et pénétrer dans la chambre. Seulement, la fille à la Rose commit une erreur, et Davos, la fidèle Main du roi, l'aperçu, entrant.

Délicatement, elle referma la porte en bois et salua le roi d'une révérence sincère. Il était assit, adossé lourdement à un fauteuil de cuir, une coupe vide à la main. Margaery fut surprise de le voir dans une telle posture, mais tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. Alors, elle avança de sa démarche féline, jusqu'à trouver le roi, qui n'avait toujours pas émis un mot. Ainsi, il fixait son gobelet, mais lorsqu'il sentit la présence de la jeune femme près de lui, releva instinctivement la tête, pour la dévisager d'un regard éteint:

« Que me voulez vous Madame ? »

L'évocation d'une telle courtoisie la fit rougir et elle afficha un sourire victorieux. La fille à la Rose pu sentir cette sensation de joie l'envahir, ayant l'impression de toucher au but. Bien sur que Stannis était faible, tout comme il l'avait toujours été, et ce n'était pas les manières grossières de la fille Martell qui allaient le combler:

« Je suis simplement venu vous féliciter pour votre mariage mon roi, et vous remercier pour votre générosité, à bien vouloir que nous restions quelques jours supplémentaires à Port Réal.. »

« Vous êtes une femme bien sentimentale Margaery.. »

A la suite de cela, lui qui n'avait pas à l'appeler ainsi, d'une façon si familière, elle en déduisit qu'il était ivre. De son regard observateur, elle loucha sur la carafe pour constater qu'elle était pratiquement vide. Mais pourquoi le roi se permettait-il une telle débauche, lui, qui, à son habitude, était une personne sobre et retenue. Stannis détourna son regard, sentant la vision, mêlée au vin, devenir soudainement agréable. Alors, affligé par des tourments personnels, il avait la désagréable impression de subir la colère des Dieux depuis le départ de Melisandre. L'homme se sentait égaré dans un monde dans lequel il ne pouvait trouver sa place. Les erreurs qu'il commettait et la profonde colère, enfouie au plus profond de son être ne l'aidaient pas, bien au contraire, à l'inverse du vin, qui lui permettait de détendre ses nerfs épuisés. En un léger murmure, Stannis prononça de ses lèvres fines et pincées:

« Me féliciter pour mon mariage.. Comme cela est absurde.. »

« Que dîtes vous Majesté ? »

Margaery s'avança un peu plus, jusqu'à se poser à ses côtés, effleurant par la même occasion son épaule. Ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'insolence rencontrèrent ceux du roi, et il grimaça, gêné. Toutefois, la boisson ayant l'effet escompté, sa langue se délia facilement, il reprit son monologue d'un ton las:

« Je n'aime pas cette femme, et jamais, je ne l'apprécierais.. Le temps ne peut jouer puisque nos caractères sont complètement opposés. Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle dégage. Autant la fille Stark était discrète, mais elle.. Voyez les pores de sa peau, tant ils suintent la luxure reconnue des femmes de Dorne.. Que l'on me tue, si l'on lui trouve une différence avec Oberyn Martell.. Et pourtant, je savais que cette union serait détestable, et que mon âme souffrirait de devoir accomplir une telle chose.. Seulement, depuis un an, son père Doran n'a cessé de me harceler, aidé, qui plus est, de ma Main ! »

« Mais vous êtes le roi, vous seul décidez, ils n'avaient pas à insister de la sorte.. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je me trouvais seul face à ce monstre de persuasion qu'est le Dornien, dont la réputation d'homme calculateur dépasse largement les frontières.. Cela fait un an, que je suis seul, un an, qu' _elle_ est partie.. Je ne pouvais refuser cette alliance, même si, j'aurai préféré qu'elle en soit autrement.. »

La fille à la Rose sentit la barrière de l'homme se baisser au fur et à mesure de ses dires, alors, elle accentua la pression de sa main sur son épaule, la transformant en une caresse encourageante, afin qu'il lui en dise davantage:

« Il se dit des rumeurs sur vous Stannis.. »

Ce dernier attrapa la carafe, pour se servir à nouveau, le visage satisfait d'apporter la coupe à ses lèvres. Plongé dans ses doutes et vices, jamais il ne se serait rendu compte de la supercherie se tenant sous ses yeux:

« Je sais ma lady.. Je suis au courant de ce qu'il se dit dans mon dos.. Sachez que je suis un homme faible et rongé.. Cette nuit, après la cérémonie du coucher, a été un désastre, tant je n'ai pu accomplir ma tâche.. Croyez vous cela possible, le roi se devant d'être fort et imperturbable, s'est retrouvé désarmé face à son épouse. Je ne vaux pas mieux que Robert.. »

Margaery plongea sur lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, puis, elle prit le visage du Cerf en ses mains, pour planter un regard profond et sincère en le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son esprit tourmenté et confus, ainsi, quand elle posa une paume supportrice contre sa poitrine, Stannis ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration. Comme il la trouvait belle, cette Rose lui faisant face et se montrant des plus loyale:

« Vous êtes le roi, et rien ne peut vous atteindre ! Ne vous laissez pas envahir par de telles pensées.. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait préférable, dans un premier temps, que vous renonciez à la boisson.. »

Alors, d'un geste précis, elle attrapa le gobelet et le posa sur la table. Le seigneur la toisa d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension, puis, un étrange sourire se dessina sur sa figure. Un sourire que la jeune femme appréhenda soudainement:

« Vous êtes bien courtoise Margaery Tyrell, et votre opinion est juste.. Savez-vous que si je n'avais pas été marié à mon exécrable première femme, vous m'auriez épousé à la suite de Renly.. Tout comme Catelyn Tully a épousé Eddard Stark à la mort de son frère Brandon Stark.. C'est ainsi.. Les mariages sont arrangés, pour laisser une vie enchaînée par des serments tous aussi mensongers les uns que les autres.. Mais nous aurions été mariés, et vous seriez devenue Baratheon.. »

Elle masqua un sourire amusé, de le voir dans un tel état. Sa conscience confuse le poussait à parler, quitte à avouer ce que sa nature l'obligeait à cacher. Stannis restait humain, et il était sensible aux maladresses.

Le Cerf fut prit d'un ricanement, un son grave et instantané, qu'il calma aussitôt suite à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Alors, il soupira et passa une main fébrile sur sa nuque, se sentant instable et étourdi, de par l'alcool. Toutefois, en admirant la robe portée par la jeune femme, sa mâchoire se contracta, l'esprit embué par des pensées masculines:

« Que cela vous a t-il procuré, de savoir que votre frère était amant de votre époux.. ? »

« Une envie débordante de me montrer davantage digne et dévouée, prête à tout pour le combler et remplir mon rôle d'épouse.. »

Ses mots avaient été parfaitement choisis et elle su la réaction du Cerf, en voyant en son regard, danser insolence et envie. Alors, Margaery effleura de ses doigts sa joue, lui laissant la sensation de retrouver les moments agréables passés avec Melisandre. Brusquement, sentant le moment opportun, elle se leva et lui fit face, le visage séducteur:

« Certes, ma robe n'est pas rouge, mais je peux _lui_ ressembler autrement.. »

« Je ne peux comprendre ma lady..»

Alors, elle lui lança un sourire mutin, et commença à défaire les boutons ajustant sa tenue. La jeune femme vit les mains du seigneur commencer subitement à trembler, ainsi, elle le rassura d'un regard confiant et déterminé:

« Est-ce que je lui ressemble, de la sorte ? »

Lentement, elle fit descendre la robe de ses épaules, se dénudant devant le roi qui la fixait de ses yeux émerveillés. Toutefois, comme il fut incapable de répondre, se contentant de bégayer maladroitement, elle continua son manège:

« Ou bien, comme cela ? »

La tenue tomba au sol et Stannis poussa un gémissement étouffé, affichant maintenant, un regard des plus surprit. Son cœur s'emballa, alors qu'elle s'approchait, et il détourna les yeux. La scène qui lui revint instinctivement en mémoire, fut la fois où il avait conçu l'ombre avec Melisandre. Les femmes avaient l'air, à son avis, d'excéder dans cet art de la séduction, ce qui ne manquait pas, à coup sûr d'échouer. Le Cerf se sentit subitement mal et se leva, tourmenté par ses vices. Mais Margaery avait gagné, et lorsqu'elle enlaça son visage pour l'embrasser chastement, il manqua de suffoquer:

« Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que je suis la femme rouge.. »

« Pourquoi êtes vous toutes ainsi.. ? Vous savez que je n'apprécie guère, et pourtant, vous le faites à chaque fois.. Pourquoi êtes vous si cruelles ? »

« Les Roses ont des épines, mais savent aussi se montrer douces.. »

Le roi ferma les yeux, se sentant faiblir sous les baisers de la jeune femme, qui se montrait davantage passionnée. Alors, il rompit l'étreinte et l'observa, comme s'il tentait de se rassurer. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps pour une éventuelle réflexion et l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant ses cheveux courts. Sa véritable nature reprit ses droits et il hésita un instant. Le roi se sentait opprimé par une telle promiscuité, mais Margaery l'apaisait tout en l'attisant, ainsi, le Cerf s'abandonna timidement. Cependant, les charmes de la fille à la Rose n'avaient de limites et il se perdit un peu plus dans les abysses d'un brasier dévorant. Plongé dans un enfer l'atteignant de toute part, il fut prit d'un élan de désir, lui qui semblait convaincu. Alors il l'amena contre lui en saisissant sa taille. Stannis restait un homme et la jeune femme l'avait parfaitement compris. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son corps et réussirent à lui arracher de longs râles d'impatience. Le seigneur n'était plus lui-même. Et alors qu'il défaisait sa tunique, acceptant de se donner, il confondit Margaery, durant un instant, avec sa prêtresse.

* * *

Balon Greyjoy se tenait sur la passerelle joignant les différentes tours de sa forteresse. Malgré une pluie toujours battante et un orage foudroyant, déchainant la mer de puissantes vagues vengeresses, son regard était planté vers l'horizon. Parfois, lorsque les nuages le permettaient, il pouvait voir se distinguer les hautes murailles des cités longeant la berge de Westeros. Mais en ce jour, le temps fâcheux n'acceptait de lui montrer ce qui l'entourait. Le seigneur avait les yeux fermés et semblait méditer. Ses longs cheveux dansant dans le vent ajoutait un côté mystique à sa personne, et il s'accentua lorsqu'il leva les bras au ciel. Lentement, concentré sur une vision que lui seul était capable d'apercevoir, ses mains s'ouvrirent, les paumes regardant vers les cieux. Le tonnerre grondait, mais l'homme ne semblait effrayé. Alors, il marmonna une incantation à peine audible, quand il se tourna violemment. Euron, son frère le rejoignit. Son visage était pâle et son air audacieux laissait planer le doute quant à sa véritable nature. Il se posta près de Balon et enleva sa capuche. Ses cheveux ne tardèrent à être trempés, mais s'en moquant, il imita son aîné.

La passerelle en bois, dont la hauteur faisait frémir, tanguait sous les rafales de vent, et le bruit qu'il provoquait aux oreilles laissa aux Greyjoy, l'idée que le Dieu noyé, en personne, était en communion avec eux:

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu Euron ? »

« N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à ma famille ? »

Le ton narquois qu'il prit laissa à Balon un air de dégoût. Il toisa l'homme de haut en bas et soupira de mépris, face à celui qui ne détachait son regard du sien:

« Je t'ai banni car tu ne méritais pas mon pardon.. Si tu n'avais pas été mon frère, je t'aurais fait exécuter pour cette honte faite à notre Maison.. »

L'accusé ne répondit et se contenta de fixer la mer, dont les vagues venaient s'écraser sur les rochers. Alors, le seigneur reprit:

« Ton retour n'est pas dû au hasard, alors je te le répète Euron, que fais tu ici ? »

« Quelle hauteur vertigineuse, il serait dommage de chuter.. Qu'en penses tu mon frère ? »

« Te moques-tu de moi ? Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai autrefois connu ! Mon véritable frère a disparu lorsque je me suis vu obligé de le bannir ! »

Euron ricana un instant, ses dents blanches reflétant avec les étincelles provoquées par le tonnerre rugissant. Cet aspect lui donnait un air déplaisant, faisant frisonner sous son rire strident, se perdant dans la tempête. Il n'avait jamais été un homme à qui l'on pouvait se fier, non, le Choucas, surnommé ainsi, était indigne de confiance, et cela, la famille Greyjoy le savait du plus profond de ses entrailles:

« Et qui es-tu alors, si tu n'es pas mon frère ? »

« Je suis Balon Greyjoy ! Seigneur des Iles de Fer ! »

Le cadet émit un mouvement de tête dédaigneux, alors que l'homme hurlait de colère face à celui qui osait lui tenir tête. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on conteste son autorité, le retour de Euron était donc, pour sa personne, un odieux affront qu'il se devait de régler avant que les tensions n'empirent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester à nouveau, que le Choucas réajusta sa capuche sur sa tête et lança de sa voix sarcastique et lugubre:

« Je suis le seigneur des Iles de Fer, et tu n'es rien de plus qu'un vieillard ingrat ! »

Alors, l'homme élança sa jambe avec une violence inouïe, celle ci qui vint percuter le torse du seigneur, faisant éclater sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il se trouvait projeté dans les airs. Dans un hurlement de terreur, Balon Greyjoy vint atterrir sur la dureté des rochers, inondés sous les vagues. Ainsi, le souverain de Pyke n'était plus:

« Je suis le seigneur des Iles de Fer ! Et bien plus encore.. ! »

Euron quitta la passerelle balayée par le vent, la mine rayonnante de pouvoir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, il va engendrer plusieurs problèmes.. que ce soit à Port Réal ou ailleurs ;)**

 **Aussi, je suis en période d'examens, donc déjà que la fic avance doucement, je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire/ poster le prochain chapitre.. Je ferai de mon mieux mais cela risque d'être compliqué. Du coup je pense me laisser une à deux semaines max de pause. Mais je reviendrai avec une suite prometteuse haha :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Tendevils**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme j'ai de l'avance au final dans l'écriture de cette fiction, je publie exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, et Vendredi je posterai aussi pour reprendre un rythme normal, donc tous les Vendredi :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le roi somnola un instant, se tournant sur le côté, alors que ses derniers rêves se dissipaient de son esprit. Et pourtant, Stannis était un homme qui, ordinairement, n'était pas visité par les songes nocturnes, hormis, les cauchemars horrifiants qui venaient perturber son sommeil, la veille des batailles. Parfois, lorsqu'il arrivait à fermer les yeux dans l'obscurité de ses appartements royaux, il voyait son fils, Steffon. La plupart du temps, ce dernier était dans les bras de la femme rouge, cette prêtresse dont il se confortait à penser, qu'elle s'occupait de l'enfant, telle une mère le ferai. Il avait été son premier fils, un premier héritier mâle, qui n'avait trouvé la mort à la naissance. Et quand il se voyait à ses côtés, le jeune Cerf disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, réveillant par la même occasion le seigneur, qui, attristé par l'absence de sa chair, avait des difficultés à se rendormir.

Alors qu'il s'éveillait lentement, appréciant le calme de la pièce, l'homme sentit une présence et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour trouver, l'observant d'un regard amusé, Margaery Tyrell. Stannis fut prit d'un sursaut, lui qui, d'habitude, ne partageait sa couche, se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de mettre sa tunique et ses chausses:

« Vous devez partir, immédiatement ! Personne ne doit vous savoir ici ! »

La fille à la Rose lui répondit d'un sourire et se redressa, rabattant la couverture sur son corps. Puis, dans un élan de tendresse, elle s'approcha du Cerf et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'accepter son ordre et de quitter, furtivement, ses quartiers.

Une violente douleur cogna à ses tempes et il y porta une main fébrile. Stannis grimaça, réalisant l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Le vin était la cause de nombre de pêchés et il ressentit de profonds remords, en pensant à son épouse. Le seigneur poussa un long râle en serrant les poings sous la faute, les Baratheon n'avaient pas de quoi être fiers et Stannis représentait honteusement sa Maison. Nerveux, l'homme caressa d'une main sa barbe naissante, tout en marchant de long en large dans la pièce. Alors, en passant devant la grande fenêtre, il vit Arianne, défilant dans sa majestueuse robe jaune. Sa poitrine se serra, et il se promit de ne plus déshonorer la famille Martell. Cependant, le mal était fait. Toutefois, à la pensée de la précédente nuit, le seigneur sut que cela avait été inévitable, et alors que son esprit le torturait, son corps lui, n'éprouvait de remords.

* * *

Le Conseil restreint avait été annoncé et les députés du roi attendaient dans la salle. Autour de la grande table étaient alignés Davos et Doran, faisant face à Tysho et Sladhor, les deux Braaviens. Le silence régnant depuis peu fut subitement brisé par l'ancien banquier, qui, intrigué par l'absence de sa Majesté, émit de sa petite voix stridente:

« Je ne peux voir Stannis en ces lieux.. Se fait-il désirer ou est-il sans cesse retardé ? »

« Sachez Tysho, qu'il est un homme organisé et minutieux.. S'il n'est encore arrivé, cela ne saurait tarder ! »

Davos se racla la gorge suite à cet aveux, et fut soutenu par le Dornien, qui acquiesça d'un large signe de tête. Quant à Sladhor, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de renchérir, taquinant son ami de contrebande:

« Voyez le dévouement de cet homme ! Stannis lui a tranché quatre doigts et le voici à le placer sur un piédestal, comme s'il avait été un héros des temps anciens ! »

Alors, l'homme visé éclata d'un rire franc en pointant d'un doigt amusé le pirate. Tysho, face à ce débordement de gaieté se sentit mal à l'aise suite au discours qu'il venait de tenir. Toutefois, il masqua sa gêne en ricanant bêtement, tout en imitant ses semblables. Il était une personne extrêmement complexe tant il savait s'adapter aux situations, et pouvait se montrer docile, discret ou même sévère, tout comme il l'avait été avec Baelish. A l'inverse de ce dernier, le Braavien se montrait davantage méfiant quant aux doutes sur sa personne:

« Voyons mes nobles seigneurs, soyons sérieux, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'admettre la vérité, au lieu de les déguiser en ces rires grotesques.. Nous l'avons remarqué plus d'une fois.. Qui a délivré le Nord de l'emprise insoutenable des Bolton ? Qui a sauvé le Royaume du chaos perfide des Lannister ? Tout comme je vous demande, qui a écarté la menace des Marcheurs Blancs ? Et enfin, qui a sauvé Port Réal de l'usurpatrice chevauchant ses indestructibles dragons ? Stannis est un héros des temps anciens ! »

Doran capta l'attention de la salle et de sa voix sincère, ramena une ambiance disciplinée. Aucuns des membres ne se permis une parole, la Main observant d'un regard admiratif le Dornien. Il pu lire en ses yeux cette lueur similaire, reflétant sa foi en le Cerf. Toutefois, ce soutien était justifié, les deux hommes se ressemblaient sur différents aspects: tous deux étaient secrets, lucides et pragmatiques, et Davos se conforta dans cette idée, retrouvant son roi en posant son regard sur le Martell. Ce dernier, même s'il se montrait parfois réticent, avait depuis l'union avec sa fille, une confiance accrue envers son souverain. Alors, comme la Main, leur loyauté était incontestable.

Stannis se présenta enfin, le visage emprunt d'une tension palpable. L'air préoccupé et distant, il ne salua pas ses conseillers et se contenta de les ignorer en les dépassant, pour prendre place en bout de table. L'ancien banquier afficha un sourire hautain, au constat de l'attitude du roi. Toutefois, à nouveau, aucuns ne prirent la parole, n'osant s'attirer les foudres du Cerf. Une fois assit, il fixa une lettre qu'il posa sur la table et c'est, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il annonça le ton grave:

« Un corbeau est arrivé ce matin, portant un message des Iles de Fer.. Balon Greyjoy est mort.. »

« Mort ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cet étrange personnage ? »

Le roi dévisagea Tysho, qui fixa son regard un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Le Cerf se souvint brusquement de son attitude déplaisante lors du mariage et il eut envie de le stopper net dans son élan de courtoisie. Le Braavien se montrait beaucoup trop familier et, compte tenu de ses relations douteuses avec Petyr Baelish, il préféra esquiver la question:

« Si Balon Greyjoy est mort, alors d'ici peu l'on assistera à la proclamation d'un nouveau seigneur de Pyke.. Des rumeurs circulent dans les Terres de l'Ouest, êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose ser Davos ? »

« Non Majesté, je n'ai pu m'y rendre dernièrement, mais je tâcherai d'en savoir davantage sur cette épineuse question.. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une éventuelle menace voit le jour sous l'influence d'un seigneur abus de pouvoir et de conviction.. »

« Vos dires sont justes Chevalier Oignon..»

Un sourire victorieux prit place sur la figure de ce dernier, alors qu'il témoignait de sa fierté en adressant un signe de tête à Doran. Alors, le Dornien lui répondit amicalement, avant de prendre la parole à son tour, voulant lui aussi conseiller le Cerf:

« En écoutant soigneusement cet aveu, il semblerait que vous en sachiez plus mon roi, pourriez vous nous faire part de ce qu'il se dit dans les Terres de l'Ouest ? En vous observant, j'imagine qu'un nouveau seigneur s'est déjà proclamé.. Avons-nous des raisons de nous inquiéter ? »

« Vous avez raison Doran, nous devons nous inquiétez quand nous savons que le seigneur actuel des Iles de Fer n'est autre que Euron Greyjoy.. Balon aurait malencontreusement chuté, alors qu'il priait leur Dieu noyé.. Mais connaissant les ambitions de son frère, tout porte à croire que sa mort n'était pas accidentelle.. Si Euron a eu cette audace, ce n'est pas par hasard, et je suppose que vous seriez d'accord avec moi, Prince Doran, si j'ose dire à haute voix qu'un éventuel complot pourrait éclater dans mon Royaume.. Je ne sais ses réelles intentions, mais elles ne peuvent qu'êtres hostiles.. »

Tysho, en joie face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, commença à savourer cette idée malsaine en frottant discrètement ses mains, cachées sous la table:

« Effectivement, l'on ne peut assassiner son frère sans avoir une arrière pensée mon roi.. »

Il lâcha un ricanement incontrôlé, alors que Stannis le fixait d'un regard meurtrier. Ce manège, l'agaçait profondément et devant cette prétention, l'homme s'enflamma soudainement, alors que ses dents commençaient à grincer:

« Je ne vous permet pas une telle promiscuité Tysho Nestoris ! A l'avenir, sachez vous contenir car je ne peux apprécier ces manières déplorables et hautaines.. Si vous ne pouvez résister à l'envie de vous comporter d'une telle sorte, je crains que votre âme ne souffre rapidement de se retrouver enfermer en cellule !»

On frappa à la porte et le garde qui vint les déranger entra gêné. Il couru jusqu'au Cerf pour lui transmettre un message, qu'il chuchota à son oreille maladroitement. Le roi écoutait attentivement ses dires, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Subitement, son attitude se transforma et il devint nerveux. Son front s'humidifia soudainement et il tenta de masquer son malaise naissant. Alors, après un avis favorable à l'homme, Stannis le congédia, pour reprendre difficilement:

« Envoyez un corbeau au plus vite à Wyman Manderly, en tant que nouveau Gouverneur du Nord, il saura prendre les armes, si les Greyjoy venaient à convoiter Winterfell.. »

Les Greyjoy étaient réputés pour leur envie malsaine de vengeance et de pouvoir, comme avait pu en témoigner la révolte et provocation de Balon contre le roi Robert. Suite à cela, le seigneur pensa au pauvre Theon, toujours retranché à Winterfell. Si les Greyjoy venaient à se rebeller, peut-être Theon se montrerait traître et supporterait son oncle. Mais Stannis avait confiance en Manderly.. Il était un homme aux coutumes étranges, face à un roi aux traditions austères et froides, mais il savait ce qui était bénéfique aux Nordiens. Aussi, il avait soutenu la cause du Cerf et l'avait aidé à défaire les Bolton, il était normal qu'il se soit vu octroyer le poste de Gouverneur du Nord:

« Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent être dangereux au point d'entrer en guerre contre la Couronne ? »

« Beaucoup de conflits ont éclaté pour une simple ambition trop prestigieuse.. Voyez par le passé ce qui a ravagé Westeros.. Je ne peux me fier à cette famille et en tant que roi, je me dois de prendre les mesures nécessaires à la survie de mon peuple ! Si les Greyjoy veulent le Nord, désormais affaibli de par les tensions qu'il a engendré, alors les Nordiens sauront l'attendre et j'enverrai des armées les soutenir ! C'est un vaste territoire, qui plus est, est de grande renommé, il serait normal qu'après les Bolton, les Greyjoy demandent à se l'octroyer.. De plus, cet acte de rébellion pourrait être vu comme une vengeance faite à Ned Stark il y a quelques années de cela.. »

Winterfell était faible. Si une guerre venait une nouvelle fois à éclater dans le Nord, il devrait intervenir. Si les Greyjoy venaient à se manifester pour témoigner d'une quelconque hostilité, envers la Couronne, il agirait aussi. Et si cette même famille souhaitait faire saigner Westeros, alors il ne le pardonnerait pas. Le roi l'avait déjà fait par le passé et il n'hésiterai pas à défendre ses droits en intervenant:

« Ser Davos, je veux que vous trouviez ser Justin Massey. Donnez lui l'ordre d'enquêter sur les volontés de Euron Greyjoy, nous ne devons pas nous faire devancer et ce n'est qu'en agissant de la sorte que nous réussirons à leur montrer notre témérité face à leur éventuelle menace. Qu'ils se permettent de briser la paix installée en mon Royaume,et ils se verront détruis, car je ne pardonne pas, je ne pardonne plus.. »

La Main du roi acquiesça sans contester, quand le Prince de Dorne ajouta méfiant, voulant mettre en garde le Cerf:

« Pardonnez moi de me prononcer sur ce sujet Stannis, mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement de leurs motivations ? Une longue distance sépare le Nord des Greyjoy.. Et si Euron est une personne censée, alors peut-être ne s'en prendra t-il pas à la forteresse spectatrice il y a peu, d'un conflit meurtrier.. Peut-être ne répétera t-il pas un schéma semblable, et sa quête se verra guidée par une autre volonté.. »

Mais le seigneur ne releva pas, ses positions toujours ancrées en son esprit. Son entêtement mêlé à son obstination vengeresse de représailles lui laissa un comportement insupportable, comparable à celui d'un caprice enfantin:

« Je veux que mes armées se tiennent prêtes à écraser ce Greyjoy.. S'il désire réellement Winterfell, alors il devra le payer de son sang ! »

Ainsi il planta ses yeux vengeurs en ceux de Doran, qui ne lâcha son regard et frappa du poing la table. Le Dornien voulait que ses arguments soient pris en compte par le roi, ce dernier ne prenait que rarement l'avis de ses conseillers, telles avaient pu en témoigner ses erreurs antérieures. Mais Stannis garda le silence et se leva pour quitter la salle, atrocement atteint de doutes et d'appréhension.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **A Vendredi ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part je suis une vraie pile électrique car je me suis rendue compte que GoT commence dans 2 jours ! Même si j'étais réticente au début quant à cette nouvelle saison, au final ça me tarde et j'espère ne pas être trop déçue.. :/**

 **Pour revenir à la fic: MERCI pour vos review ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours là ! (Je pense notamment à Pewz et Gertram que je ne voyais plus trop :)**

 **Zzz et Simonfort: Haha vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, je crois que Stannis l'aime bien, pas qu'il est amoureux car je le vois mal dans cette situation, mais je pense qu'il va rapidement s'attacher à Margaery (Donc il ne peut pas la répudier ;) Pour en venir aux Greyjoy.. Je crois qu'ils sont un peu trop prétentieux.. Enfin, surtout Euron !**

 **Diese Thorn: Doran est assez assuré pour tenir tête à Stannis ;) J'ai revu une photo de lui de la saison 6, dans son petit fauteuil j'étais trop en mode fangirl ^^ Davos est tellement mignon que je me demande parfois s'il ne serait pas un peu in love de son roi xD**

 **Gertram: Exact ! Moins perverse comme tu dis car Melisandre était une véritable manipulatrice, en voulant faire le bien pour son Dieu, certains personnages en souffraient, alors que Margaery certes à des ambitions, mais elle a un bon fond. Je pense qu'une fois devenue reine, elle serai appréciée et davantage elle-même :)**

 **Pewz: Désolée de te répondre un peu tard. Décidément, tout le monde me dit que cette fic change complètement haha :) J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !**

 **J'ai l'impression que cette fiction avance super vite, il va y avoir environ 13/ 14 chapitres ;) Pour l'instant tout va se concentrer encore sur des enjeux politiques mais je vous promet des batailles et conflits à venir ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Durant de longs mois le rongeant au fil du temps, le roi avait frôlé les murs des couloirs, évitant tout contact avec son épouse. Passant la plupart de son temps avec sa Main, ce dernier, ce jour là, avait trouvé son seigneur dans la roukerie en compagnie du maestre. Un frisson le parcouru en pensant que l'homme était souffrant. Avec le malheur qui avait touché sa famille, si une maladie venait à frapper sa Majesté, Davos n'en croirait ses yeux et prierait les Dieux qu'ils l'épargnent:

« Vous m'avez demandé Stannis ? »

« Effectivement, j'aime à penser que vous êtes l'un de mes plus fidèles conseillers, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous accorder du temps chevalier, restez en ma compagnie durant cette matinée »

L'ordre avait été clair mais aux oreilles de l'ancien contrebandier, il s'agissait davantage d'une demande. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas rougir et accepta sans contester. Depuis un moment, le roi ne s'était montré si amical et Davos pensa ce comportement intriguant. Toutefois, il chassa de ses pensées cette idée pessimiste pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Son roi souhaitait sa présence et il n'y avait pas de plus grand honneur à cela:

« Suivez moi.. »

Accompagné du maestre qui prit en ses bras fins une cage contenant un oiseau, ils se dirigèrent tous trois à l'extérieur de la ville, dans la forêt royale. Stannis n'y allait que très rarement, n'appréciant la chasse depuis le décès de Robert, cependant, en cette journée ensoleillée, une forte envie de se distraire l'avait saisi dès le réveil. Une fois plongé dans les profondeurs du bois, le maestre ouvrit la cage délicatement. Alors, le corbeau dont les plumes aussi noires que la nuit laissait un sentiment d'effroi, vint se poser sur le bras du vieil homme. Là, il croassa longuement et prit en son bec sombre la chaîne ornant le cou du maestre:

« Que comptez-vous faire avec cet animal mon roi ? »

Davos observait le Cerf de ses grands yeux méfiants, quant ce dernier tendit sa main vers la bête, qui, après hésitation, grimpa sur son épaule. Le seigneur ricana froidement et se tourna vers sa Main, qui attendait une réponse:

« Plus jeune, Robert et moi avions des oiseaux.. Je l'avais recueilli puis soigné, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'animal me suivait sans relâche.. Mais j'étais un enfant et je l'appréciais. Malheureusement, aux yeux de mon frère et de mon grand-oncle, il n'était qu'une vulgaire créature, incapable d'atteindre en un battement d'ailes, la cime des arbres.. »

« Stannis, vous avez certes vécu dans l'ombre de votre frère mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut vous remémorer ces pénibles souvenirs.. Regardez-vous, vous êtes désormais roi de Westeros et avez une réputation bien plus prestigieuse que celle de votre frère ! »

A ce moment, la mâchoire de l'homme se contracta violemment et d'un geste élancé, projeta le corbeau qui prit son envol. L'oiseau ouvrit d'immenses ailes puis monta jusqu'à venir se poser sur le sommet d'un feuillu. Alors, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et fixa les trois hommes au sol:

« Assurément, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il ait brisé le peu de rêves et d'ambitions, d'un enfant à peine entré dans l'âge d'homme.. Savez-vous ce qu'il a fait lorsque j'ai refusé de le remplacer par un autre volatile car celui-ci, comptait à mes yeux ? Sous les rires de Robert, qui assistait lui aussi à la scène, mon grand-oncle l'a tué, afin que j'en obtienne un second, aux compétences plus honorables pour une personne de mon rang.. Je ne leur ai jamais pardonné cet acte.. »

Davos fut peiné à la suite de ce récit, puis, alors que Stannis poussait un fort sifflement, appelant le corbeau, ce dernier croassa et vint se poser sur son bras. Alors, l'homme le remit d'un geste précis dans la cage, et il adressa un regard noir à sa Main:

« Ils n'étaient pas des hommes d'honneur Majesté.. »

Mais le roi ne répondit pas et congédia les deux invités, prit d'une soudaine irritabilité. Alors, instable, le seigneur avait voulu être seul, profitant du silence pesant de la forêt. Plongé dans ses souvenirs antérieures, il se referma un peu plus sur sa personne, ne voulant être dérangé.

Davos avait trouvé le comportement du Cerf étrange, mais sous sa rage naissante, il avait préféré le quitter, plutôt qu'insister et subir sa colère. Connaissant Stannis, la Main en était persuadé, quelque chose le dérangeait, l'embarrassant terriblement. Cependant, ce ne pouvait être le récit de son enfance. C'est en entrant dans le Donjon Rouge, qu'il fut interpellé par une voix féminine, en se retournant, il vit Olenna Tyrell, lui sourire amicalement:

« Chevalier Oignon, comme je suis contente de vous voir, justement, sachez que je vous cherchiez ! »

« Alors vous m'avez trouvé Madame ! »

Il la salua, tandis qu'elle lui tendit le bras. Étonné, puis gêné, ses lèvres se pincèrent au moment où il baisa sa main. La vieille femme était impressionnante, de par les rumeurs sur sa personne. Elle avait tenu tête à Tywin Lannister, défendant ardemment sa Maison. De plus, la détermination émanant de sa posture avait pour effet d'intimider ses interlocuteurs. Alors, le chevalier lui lança un timide sourire, se questionnant quant à la raison de ses paroles:

« Beaucoup de choses se savent à Port Réal, et dans le Royaume tout entier ! Seulement, il faut faire attention, à ses moindres faits et gestes, c'est ainsi.. Comme c'est malheureux, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Aucune intimité dans ce nid de vipères, où viennent se mêler les espions des seigneurs les plus fortunés ! »

« En avez-vous ? »

Elle lâcha le bras qu'elle avait prit pour la balade et ricana face à Davos, dont la situation commençait à le dépasser. Se méfiant de la famille Tyrell, il avait dû, malencontreusement, se montrer faible et cela, Olenna l'avait remarqué, pour profiter de s'engouffrer dans la faille:

« Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous mon pauvre chevalier ?! Bien sûr que j'ai des espions dans la capitale ! Vos racines du Culpucier reprennent le dessus, vous devriez y remédier, vous êtes seigneur de Castral Rock, ne l'oubliez pas.. »

A ce moment précis, il se sentit mal et crut sentir ses dents grincer, telle l'habitude fâcheuse de son roi. Mais sous le malaise le paralysant, il ne pu renoncer et lui tînt tête:

« De quoi vouliez vous me parler, exactement Madame ? »

« Votre courtoisie vous sauvera ser Davos ! J'apprécie cette galanterie, à l'égard d'une vieille femme telle que moi.. Cependant, je voulais vous parler d'une affaire délicate concernant l'homme que vous servez, et ma Maison.. »

Il fut incapable d'en expliquer la raison, mais l'ancien contrebandier pensa aussitôt à Margaery, quand il l'avait vu entrer dans les appartements de Stannis. A la simple idée d'imaginer cette femme aux côtés de son roi, son estomac se noua fortement et sous la tension l'envahissant, suite à ses pensées, ses mains devinrent moites:

« Chevalier Oignon, si le roi venait à engendrer d'autres héritiers, alors que son épouse ne serait grosse, le terme de bâtard éclaterait en plein jour, pour se répéter à chaque oreille indiscrète.. Et vous et moi, savons qu'un incident de ce genre ne lui serait agréable.. »

« Où voulez vous en venir Madame ?! »

Alors qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas exploser dans une profonde colère, Olenna lui attrapa le bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

« Ma petite-fille se trouve enceinte de sa Majesté, et s'il ne veut pas que ce scandale soit connu du Royaume, alors le Cerf et la Rose devront s'unir sous les Sept.. »

* * *

Nerveux, Stannis se dirigea vers les jardins royaux. Il y trouva Margaery qui, flattée de le voir répondre à son invitation, se présenta d'un large sourire. Sa bouche se crispa et il recula d'un pas, se souvenant de l'erreur commise. Le roi ne souhaitait être vu en sa compagnie et c'est en cette idée, qu'il se tortura un peu plus l'âme. En effet, les Dornien étaient connus pour leur impulsivité redoutable et si la reine Arianne venait à apprendre l'effroyable vérité, elle ne laisserai passer l'outrage fait à son nom. Si un conflit venait à séparer les époux royaux, alors Westeros entier en pâtirait et le Cerf ne pouvait se permettre deux guerres potentielles:

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Il paru froid et la fille à la Rose fut troublée par sa réaction. Son sourire plaisant s'envola pour laisser un visage fermé sous le doute:

« Nous quittons Port Réal pour retrouver Hautjardin, je souhaitais simplement vous témoigner ma sympathie en vous faisant mes adieux.. »

Stannis chercha à planter son regard ailleurs, observant avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle ses yeux se posèrent furent la mine peinée de la jeune femme. Alors, hésitant, le seigneur tenta d'articuler quelques bribes sincères, mais il n'était pas réputé pour être une personne chaleureuse et aimante:

« Très bien, j'ose espérer que votre voyage se déroulera convenablement.. Bon retour à Hautjardin lady Margaery »

Anxieux, il se gratta le menton, de peur d'être démasqué. Il avait peur qu'elle face de lui ce que la prêtresse avait fais, et il ne souhaitait se trouver à nouveau dans une telle posture, où l'influence agissait sur sa personne tel un pantin. Sa réponse fut glaciale alors qu'il tournait les talons, se sentant terriblement mal devant la Rose. Peut-être avait-elle envie de discuter davantage avec lui, mais à la simple idée qu'elle puisse évoquer leur écart, une profonde angoisse le parcouru. Ainsi, l'homme préférait se tenir éloigné:

« Nous nous reverrons très prochainement mon roi.. »

Son murmure vint se perdre dans le silence du lieu, alors qu'elle portait une main à son ventre actuellement plat, devant les domestiques Tyrell, qui chargeaient ses bagages avec hâte.

* * *

Euron Greyjoy patientait avec quelques généraux, l'arrivée d'Asha. Alors qu'il dégustait un fruit mûr, il en cracha violemment les pépins au sol et releva la tête pour se trouver face à celle qu'il attendait:

« Ces hommes impatients se sont empressés d'élire un nouveau seigneur.. Ton absence s'est faîte remarquée ma nièce. Étais-tu en train de pleurer mon pauvre frère, dont la douloureuse perte nous accable tous ? Quoi que, je dois t'avouer que je me moque éperdument de tes actions. Saches seulement que ces généraux, aussi fidèles qu'ils sont, m'ont élu seigneur de Pyke, et tu me dois le respect ! »

L'arrogance de ses dires et son regard insolent, où venait se mêler perfidie et envie arrachèrent à Asha un rire méprisant. Jadis, elle avait apprécié Euron, mais son exil compte tenu de son attitude dépravée l'avait mise en garde. Bien sur, elle l'appréciait en tant qu'oncle, mais en tant qu'homme, la jeune femme aurait préféré être mariée de force que subir sa présence. Il était une personne impulsive, au tempérament malin et aux manières grossières:

« Mon frère devrait être seigneur à ta place, il est le fils de Balon ! »

« Mais Theon n'est pas ici, hors il doit impérativement y avoir un Greyjoy gouvernant les Iles de Fer.. »

Il tenta de l'effrayer en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés par la pluie, mais elle repoussa violemment son geste. Alors, l'homme se tourna vers les généraux pour constater qu'ils les fixaient de leur yeux féroces, appréhendant la suite des événements. Ainsi, Euron chuchota sournoisement à sa nièce les instructions futures:

« Saches que mes intentions sont similaires à celles de ton défunt père. Sa rébellion contre le roi Robert n'était pas anodin et son but était légitime.. Malheureusement, il n'a pas su tenir sa promesse et sa volonté de prendre le Trône de Fer s'est envolé quand il a accepté de se rendre et plier le genoux ! Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs, les Greyjoy n'ont jamais cessé leur prétention au trône et je vais porter cette famille jusqu'à Port Réal, pour la vêtir de la couronne royale ! »

« Tu te proclame seigneur de Pyke et tu compte défaire le roi par la force ? As-tu perdu l'esprit mon oncle ? Je suis moi aussi ambitieuse, mais non suicidaire.. Stannis Baratheon possède le soutien du Royaume tout entier, il paraîtrait même qu'à Essos, certaines cités lui sont loyales.. Jamais tu ne pourra le faire tomber.. »

Euron éclata de rire, ce qui glaça le sang d'Asha, qui toisait d'un regard furieux les généraux ayant accepté l'homme au pouvoir. Ce dernier ajusta son habituelle capuche sur sa tête, avant de dégainer une lame redoutable, sous les yeux inquiets de sa nièce:

« Petit à petit, nous nous implanterons dans Westeros, faisant saigner les villes et villages qui nous résistent.. et nous nous rapprocherons doucement de la capitale. Si le Cerf compte bloquer notre avancée et nous attaquer, qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pied ferme, cet homme honorant la Foi rouge.. Lors de mon exil sur Essos, peu de temps avant de revenir sur le continent de l'Ouest, j'avais entendu les rumeurs concernant sa nouvelle foi et je peux t'assurer que cette erreur ne pouvait lui apporter satisfaction du peuple. Il n'est pas roi, il est idiot, mais moi, je saurai être un véritable roi ! »

« Alors je vais te conseiller, non pas parce que tu es mon oncle, mais parce que tu es Greyjoy et je ne pourrai voir ma famille échouer.. Vas-tu prendre Winterfell ? Le Nord est encore faible et facilement prenable, de plus, cela nous permettra de délivrer Theon.. »

« Winterfell ? Mais que ferais-je de cette forteresse enneigée ? Je me projette dans quelque chose de plus grand et de plus estimé ma nièce ! Je veux Castral Rock, l'ancienne demeure du Lion, et désormais celle d'un manant.. Les Terres de l'Ouest sont proches, nous prendrons facilement le château, nous nous y installerons en attendant de fortifier notre armée.. Des hommes se rallieront à nous, de par notre force et notre supériorité ! Une fois les rangs davantage resserrés et augmentés, nous descendrons sur Port Réal ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **J'ai craqué suite au premier épisode de la saison 6 ! OMG c'était tellement ignoble.. Bref, donc j'avais envie de poster le nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Lorsque Davos se présenta à Stannis souhaitant lui faire part de sa conversation avec Olenna Tyrell, une boule naquit au plus profond de son estomac, lui qui appréhendait la réaction de son roi. Mais par les Sept, que lui était-il passé par la tête.. La Main se répéta cette question tout en longeant les couloirs. Une fois devant ses appartements, il prit une grande inspiration, s'encourageant pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, alors, le Chevalier Oignon frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse, l'homme réitéra son geste, pour se trouver à nouveau sans signe de la part du Cerf. Il soupira longuement, trouvant cette situation ridicule, mais Stannis n'était dans ses quartiers et il dû improviser pour le localiser. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, il tomba sur le nouveau Commandant de la Garde, Randyll Tarly, père de Samwell Tarly de la Garde de Nuit. Cet homme à la prestance inquiétante de par sa froideur et sa ruse, le toisa un instant puis s'arrêta, le regard soupçonneux:

« Que me veux la Main du roi pour poser son regard de la sorte, sur ma personne ? »

« Pardonnez moi lord Tarly, seulement, je ne m'attendais à vous voir en ces lieux. Sachez que je suis satisfait du choix de notre roi quant à votre nomination.. Vos compétences en tant que soldat nous seront utiles ! »

« Qu'entends-je ?! Je ne vous pensais pas si aimable ser, j'ose espérer que vos intentions ne sont mauvaises.. Je n'aimerais pas me savoir déçu par la Main du roi en personne.. »

Davos ricana de nervosité face au regard perçant de l'homme, se sentant traversé par une attitude devinant ses moindres pensées. Mais il cessa brutalement pour planter un regard hésitant, mais toutefois honorable en celui de Tarly. L'homme dégageait une sensation étrange de malaise. Son visage était maigre, ses joues creusées et sa mâchoire étroite, tout comme sa taille. Randyll était mince, voir filiforme, laissant l'impression d'une masse plate. Son crâne, quant à lui, était dégarni, mêlé à ses petits yeux incrustés dans ses orbites. Il avait été nommé, il y a peu, Commandant de la Garde, suite à la mort de Béric Dondarrion. Pour Davos, il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur homme que le Seigneur de la foudre, mais son sinistre départ avait permis à la Cour de se renouveler, pour une meilleure efficacité. Tarly et Stannis étaient similaires de par leur caractères, des hommes froids et rudes, aux manières honorables et loyales. L'on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient identiques, à la différence que le Cerf était davantage austère:

« Que me voulez vous chevalier ? »

« Je ne peux trouver le roi en ces lieux, pourriez vous m'aider ? Je dois lui parler au plus vite.. »

Il le fixa intensément, la mâchoire contractée, creusant un peu plus ses joues déjà caverneuses. Comme s'il le sondait, il tenta de chercher une réponse en son regard, mais la Main tenta de se montrer aussi rigide. Ainsi, ce fut le chauve qui abandonna le premier:

« Il me semble l'avoir aperçu dans la cour, près des écuries.. »

Davos le remercia d'un signe de tête, face à l'atmosphère sévère qui régnait entre eux. Si Randyll avait voulu se montrer fort et supérieur, alors il avait été victorieux.

* * *

Stannis patientait, la bride de son cheval à la main. A le voir ainsi, le Chevalier Oignon en déduisit qu'il essayait de monter à cheval, malgré ses jambes meurtries:

« Mon roi, pardonnez moi de vous interrompre de la sorte, mais j'ai à vous parler sur le champ ! »

« Que me veut ma Main, si ce n'est pour m'agacer alors que je suis occupé.. J'espère que vos dires sont préoccupants, car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.. Je n'ai pas chevauché depuis mes lourdes blessures, et qu'est un roi s'il ne peut monter à cheval.. ! »

« Il n'est rien.. Car la monture et l'homme ne font qu'un durant les batailles.. »

« Certes, si cela est votre point de vue, je ne peux que le respecter, même si je ne pense pas l'exactitude de vos paroles.. Une monture est avant tout une arme, et une défense, qui brise les ennemis, tout comme protège le seigneur qui la chevauche.. »

Il leva difficilement sa jambe pour la placer dans l'étrier. Une fois fait, le roi soupira un instant, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration correcte après cet effort. Comme elle lui laissait une douleur cinglante, le saisissant du talon, jusqu'à remonter dans sa cuisse, le Cerf appuya maladroitement sur la large cicatrice. Mais la souffrance ne cessait, et la jambe en hauteur, sans sa canne pour s'appuyer le força à redoubler d'ardeur. Alors, en une fraction de secondes, et en un gémissement grave, il s'élança pour chevaucher sa monture. Lorsqu'il fut en selle, le seigneur se massa du bout des doigts, sentant la douleur s'estomper progressivement. Sa quête étant une réussite, et satisfait de pouvoir monter à cheval, Stannis releva fièrement la tête en reniflant bruyamment:

« Alors, que vouliez vous m'annoncer ? »

Davos déglutit difficilement, alors que ses jambes devenaient molles sous la tension qui le submergeait. Cependant, il fut incapable d'articuler convenablement, ne sachant par où commencer:

« Alors, je vous écoute ! »

« Pouvons-nous parler dans un lieu plus discret votre Majesté ? »

Le Cerf eut un mouvement de recul, étonné d'entendre une telle requête. Cela ne devait pas être plaisant à entendre, son visage se ferma soudainement, et il paru méfiant. Alors, il inclina la tête pour laisser ses yeux dévisager le chevalier d'un regard assassin:

« Cela m'intrigue, allons dans mes appartements, personne ne vous entendra ser.. »

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence absolu, la Main suivant de près son roi, qui avançait nerveux jusqu'à ses appartements. Il prit la peine de fermer la porte à clé, ne souhaitant être dérangé durant ce qu'il pensait être des aveux difficiles à entendre:

« Alors, je vous écoute ! »

Le Cerf s'était retourné violemment vers le Chevalier Oignon et ce dernier pouvait sentir l'appréhension du souverain en lisant en ses yeux une haine déjà fortement ancrée. En voyant Davos fixer le sol en cherchant ses mots, il se douta que quelque chose le perturbait et c'est en entendant le nom des Tyrell, que son ventre se serra fortement. A ce moment, le roi su que l'homme était au courant, et il se maudit à nouveau pour cet écart de conduite:

« Venez en au fait ser ! »

« Olenna Tyrell est venue me trouver.. »

« Quand ? »

« Ce matin.. le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelque heures.. »

Stannis en conclu que la vieille femme s'était pressé de venir parler au contrebandier, cependant, discuter avec la Main et non le roi en personne lui laissa la désagréable sensation d'être mis en retrait. Le regard furieux, il attendait la suite des dires. Non pas qu'il était impatient de connaître la raison exacte de cette entrevue, sinon qu'il voulait réfléchir à ce qu'il annoncerai à Margaery. D'une question toujours aussi froide et directe, le seigneur demanda à nouveau:

« Où ? »

« Dans les jardins royaux.. »

« Assurément, si vous cherchez les Tyrell, vous les trouvez à coup sûr dans les jardins.. Leur emblème leur correspond si bien que cela en serait ridicule.. Que vous a t-elle dit ? »

« Nous avons parlé de lady Margaery Majesté.. »

Il vit les mains du roi trembler subitement, alors, Davos tenta de prendre les devants, tout en lui annonçant d'une façon des plus délicate. Mais le Cerf restait anxieux, et son regard précédemment coléreux laissa place à une inquiétude profonde:

« Lady Margaery attend un enfant.. »

« Cela ne me préoccupe nullement.. sa couche ne m'intéresse guère.. »

Il mentit maladroitement à Davos, qui le dévisageait, sachant pertinemment la vérité. Mais l'homme se trouvait prit dans les filets de la jeune femme, et à la pensée qu'il s'agisse de sa graine, il peina à déglutir:

« Mon roi, je ne sais comment vous l'avouer, tout comme je ne sais l'explication de cet acte, mais Olenna Tyrell assure qu'il s'agit de votre enfant.. »

« Quoi ?! »

La hargne qui l'envahit l'emporta dans un effroyable hurlement. Ses sourcils froncés et ses fines lèvres, habituellement pincées, étaient retroussées, sous la tension qui s'emparait de son être, ce qui plongea la Main dans une culpabilité morbide. Alors, il s'en voulu atrocement de lui avoir annoncé cette nouvelle des plus désagréables:

« Cela est ridicule ! Que me prouve son argument ? »

« Majesté, pardonnez moi d'insister et sachez que je ne souhaite nullement vous accabler, mais j'ai vu la fille à la Rose entrer dans vos appartements un soir, il y a de cela un mois environ, ou peut être plus, je ne peux me souvenir.. »

« Qu'insinuez vous ser ? »

Il plongea sur le contrebandier, l'avertissant d'un doigt menaçant, tendu vers sa personne. Mais Davos ne pu se résoudre à se laisser faire, et devant le comportement irréfléchi de l'homme, décida de se montrer lui aussi, franc et redoutable:

« J'insinue que cette vieille femme a raison.. Sachez Stannis que je ne peux comprendre votre attitude. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, Margaery Tyrell vous répugnait et je vous vois encore annoncer froidement à quelle point vous la méprisiez. Tout comme Melisandre, vous aviez promis de conserver vos vœux, pour au final, lui céder lâchement dans l'unique but d'assassiner votre frère.. S'il s'agissait là de votre seul objectif ! Je ne peux vous reconnaître tant vous avez changé, et le Cerf que je côtoyais avant la Guerre des cinq rois, n'aurait jamais accepté dans sa couche aucune femme hormis la sienne.. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer, et sachez que cela m'attriste au plus au point, que vous êtes comme Robert votre frère.. Le blâmer pour ses pêchés était indigne de votre part, tant vous vous permettez les mêmes erreurs ! Ces erreurs qui désormais, remettent en question votre dignité ! Olenna Tyrell menace la Couronne de révéler à Westeros le bâtard qui grandi en le ventre de sa petite fille, votre bâtard ! Cependant, si vous acceptez d'épouser Margaery, alors l'enfant sera légitimé.. Vous rendez vous compte mon roi, de la menace qui plane au dessus de votre tête, pour une simple maladresse. Je ne voulais pas vous dévaster par toutes ces paroles, mais vous m'avez obligé à le faire ! »

Stannis le fixa éberlué, alors que ses poings serrés ne cessaient de se crisper. La colère qui le plongeait un peu plus dans une démence meurtrière sortit sauvagement quand Davos termina son discours. Alors, de sa voix grave et autoritaire, il cria un peu plus fort, élançant ses bras dans les airs en guise de protestation:

« Personne ne volera mon titre, ni ma couronne ! Ce n'est pas cet enfant à peine développé qui me détrônera ! Olenna Tyrell ne peut prouver ces immondes accusations ! »

« Mon roi, pardonnez moi, mais il se trouve que cette ignoble femme ait encore un mot accablant votre personne.. Elle placera l'argument de l'abus sans aucun doute.. »

« L'abus ?! L'abus ?! Comment osez vous dire cela Davos Mervault ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous et votre famille, vous osez porter de tels mensonges envers votre roi ! Vous vous permettez de me comparer au comportement désastreux de Robert, vous remettez en question mes actions en tant que roi, vous osez salir la femme rouge, et vous continuez à me manquer de respect en insinuant que j'ai forcé cette femme à partager ma couche ! Comment osez-vous, qui plus est, directement devant ma personne ! »

« Stannis, soyez réfléchi un instant.. »

« Taisez vous ! Je ne souhaite vous voir en ces lieux ! Quittez la capitale ! Votre retour n'est pas accepté tant que je n'en aurais pas donné l'ordre ! Et contentez vous de cette décision car les cachots vous auraient certainement accueilli sans la moindre protestation ! »

« Stannis, je vous en prie, laissez moi vous expliquer.. »

Le Cerf ouvrit violemment la porte de ses appartements en hurlant, pour montrer d'un signe brutal la direction à la Main, qui de par sa franchise et son honnêteté, s'était vu blâmée par la faute et l'entêtement de son souverain:

« Sortez ! ! »

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos view et review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

 **Je ne pourrai pas poster demain alors voici le nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance !**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque le roi convoqua Margaery afin de s'entretenir avec elle concernant leur futur commun, cette dernière arriva au plus vite. Se doutant de la décision du roi, elle n'avait pas défait ses bagages une fois arrivée à Hautjardin, pour repartir quelques semaines après. Le voyage n'avait été long puisqu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à imaginer les réactions du Cerf et surtout, comment elle arriverait à calmer ses pulsions colériques. Peut-être se montrerait-il docile et compréhensif, ou peut-être serait-il fou de rage en la voyant. Comme à son habitude, il la convoqua dans ses appartements, lieu qu'il savait éloigné des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Anxieuse car, même si elle avait la situation en main, la fille à la Rose faisait face au roi de Westeros et ses décisions ne pouvaient êtres contestées, elle poussa délicatement la porte de sa chambre:

« Vous étiez pressé de me trouver Majesté ? »

Il ne répondit pas et la toisa d'un regard furieux, puis, étrangement, cette haine quitta doucement son visage, pour laisser un air inquiet. Le Cerf planta subitement ses yeux dans le sol et baissa la tête. Tout comme vis-à-vis de Melisandre, il pouvait s'opposer à ses dires et actions, pour, quelques heures après, revenir sur sa décision devant une telle persévérance féminine. Non pas qu'il se sentait déjà happé par la jeune femme lui faisant face, seulement, il gérait difficilement son acte, qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer:

« Nous devons parler d'une affaire importante.. »

L'homme leva brusquement la tête et tenta de voir sous les formes de sa robe, l'arrondi du ventre, mais il ne vit rien. Alors, sa bouche se crispa et il se sentit manipulé par une famille trop ambitieuse pour son règne:

« Je vous écoute mon roi.. »

Ainsi, Margaery s'approcha et c'est souriante qu'elle vint se placer à quelques minces centimètres du Cerf. Tout comme lorsqu'elle l'avait envoûté, il se sentit mal et avait irréfutablement chaud, mais il essaya de paraître indifférent à sa présence. Alors, en une fraction de secondes, son visage se ferma complètement, pour afficher des yeux sombres, où vinrent se mêler peur et pétillement:

« Vous vous êtes servi de moi ma lady.. Votre grand-mère est venue trouver ma Main pour lui faire part de votre grossesse inattendue.. »

Il fronça les sourcils et planta un regard glacial en le sien, puis, de sa voix sévère, demanda rapidement, comme s'il voulait éviter le sujet:

« Est-ce mon enfant ? »

Son ventre se noua suite à ses paroles et le roi paru, durant quelques secondes, suffoquer. Mais Margaery avait un objectif et elle savait désormais le Cerf à sa merci. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, ce n'était pas un écart involontaire et il l'avait désiré sans ne jamais se l'avouer. Elle arborait un visage déterminé et pur, ainsi, Stannis ne pouvait cacher ce qui l'attirait par nature. Le regard qu'elle lui lança, avant de s'approcher un peu plus le déstabilisa puisqu'il cru voir la prêtresse. Ce sourire mutin se dessinait souvent sur son visage et c'est durant ses nuits agitées qu'il tentait de l'effacer de sa mémoire abîmée. Magaery acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et il eut un vertige:

« Je n'ai rien fais pour que cela se produise.. »

« Mais vous l'avez voulu mon roi.. Je ne peux me trouver grosse seule..»

« Si vous n'étiez pas venue ce jour-là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, jamais je n'aurai osé déshonorer mon épouse ! »

Il pensa à Selyse et à sa joie quand elle avait apprit que Melisandre lui avait donné un 'fils'. Le roi l'avait trouvé ridicule et n'avait pardonné à la prêtresse d'avoir partagé leur honteux secret. Cette révélation faîte, elle avait une fois de plus, convaincu l'homme qui ne pouvait lui tenir tête, pour continuer cette aventure douteuse. Mais même la sachant redoutable, Stannis lui avait fait aveuglement confiance et cela, dans tous les domaines. Elle lui avait appartenu tout comme il lui avait confié son âme, mais Melisandre était partie. Combien de fois avait-il été prisonnier de ses feux brûlants. Si la femme rouge avait voulu continuer, il n'aurait cherché à la contredire, et si elle avait voulu arrêter, il aurait accepté. Quoi qu'à certains moment, le seigneur se souvint qu'il avait souhaité la débauche. Stannis pensa à ses tourments provoqués par la femme rouge, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à franchir le pas, et elle l'avait habitué à ce rythme de vie indigne. L'homme sembla écœuré suite à cette pensée, alors que la Rose attrapait sa main pour la poser sur son ventre:

« Que faîtes vous ? »

Il fut prit d'un sursaut, sentant sa peau sous ses doigts. Alors, le Cerf eut du mal à déglutir et son cœur s'emballa quand il tenta de chasser de ses esprits, ses pensées les plus folles. Et pourtant d'ordinaire il n'en avait jamais, ces idées pécheresses venant perturber les nuits où seul son corps s'entêtait à lui rappeler ses désirs. Alors il les chassait en se remémorant ses faits militaires, et lorsqu'elles se faisaient trop prétentieuses pour sa personnalité, Stannis attrapait le drap qu'il serrait d'une poigne nerveuse, en récitant chaque devise des Maisons nobles. Ceci fait et l'âme occupée sous la concentration, le roi se rendormait lentement. Alors que son regard, posé sur Margaery le trahissait, lui qui aimait se rappeler qu'il était insensible, l'homme se demanda s'il avait, un jour, renié sa nature. Peut-être avait-il été marqué par la gourmandise de Robert, et ainsi, il s'était juré de ne jamais lui ressembler. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, accomplissant son devoir rarement et n'acceptant de voir Selyse que trois fois durant l'année, son être témoignait et en avait assez. Après tout, le roi, même s'il l'était, ne pouvait défier sa propre personne:

« Désormais, un enfant grandi en moi et vous devez affronter vos actes.. En tant que roi, prenez vos responsabilités et ne reproduisez le schéma de votre frère, qui jamais ne reconnaissez ses bâtards.. »

« Mais vous savez que je ne peux me permettre d'en avoir.. Si Westeros venait à l'apprendre, je ne serai plus un roi respectable et l'on se souviendrai de moi davantage pour mes vices que pour mon règne ! »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi vous devez me faire reine au plus vite, avant que cela ne se perçoive, même dissimulé sous ma robe.. Une fois fait, cet enfant sera dans la légitimité car jamais nous n'avouerons qu'il a été conçu hors mariage, personne ne pourra vérifier et remettre les dires royaux en question..»

« Vous comptez-vous emparer de ma couronne n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et caressa tendrement sa main, tentant de calmer son être révolté. Margaery ne voulait pas le voir s'emporter d'une telle façon, certes la manipulation avait été mesquine mais elle n'avait voulu se jouer réellement de lui:

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal Stannis, seulement, cela devait être fait, pour le bien du Royaume. Mais jamais je n'oserais penser vous détrôner. Je vous en prie, cessez cette folie de vous montrer si méfiant ! Si vos blessures profondes sont encore ouvertes, alors je les refermerai avec douceur, sans vous apporter cette crainte éprouvée continuellement »

Le seigneur avait peur pour sa réputation, lui qui basait ses principes sur l'honneur. Toutefois, la jeune femme s'était jurée de l'épauler dans cette épreuve, se demandant parfois si cette quête de pouvoir ne la laissait pas indifférente. Bien sûr, sa tendresse ne serait jamais aussi débordante que celle éprouvée pour Renly, son premier époux, mais le voir tant préoccupé par son mal-être lui laissait l'agréable sensation, de souhaiter l'accompagner un peu plus. Margaery prit son visage en ses mains et lui embrassa les lèvres. Contre toute attente, Stannis paru convaincu puisqu'il ne se retira, ni ne bougea. Son visage entier était crispé, alors qu'il se forçait à garder les yeux clos, paralysé sous une gêne habituelle. Elle lui murmura délicatement:

« Nous savons tous deux que vous détestez la reine actuelle.. tout comme nous savons que je saurai être meilleure qu'elle.. Mais je sais aussi mon roi, et cela, j'en suis certaine, je vous suis davantage agréable qu'elle.. Imaginez vous à mes côtés, le dos droit de par la fierté d'avoir près de vous une fleur non pas salie, mais rayonnante. Qu'est ce que cela vous procure t-il ? »

Le Cerf se trouvait une nouvelle fois ensorcelé et il grogna de mécontentement face à une telle faiblesse, mais elle était si belle et prometteuse. Il se sentait tel un jeune homme, se découvrant doucement et ne pouvant résister à la chair. Pourtant, Stannis était un homme accompli, un homme d'âge mûr qui n'avait besoin de directives concernant ses envies. Il pensait se connaître, mais apparemment cette idée était faussée. Ainsi, pressé de serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui celle qui lui rappelait la femme rouge, il laissa échapper malencontreusement, entrecoupé de soupirs:

« J'accepte votre offre, qui se voit bénéfique et fructueuse, à l'inverse de ma situation à ce jour.. Pourrez-vous tenir votre rôle de reine ? »

Le Cerf avait ce besoin constant d'être rassuré. Cela était dû à la perte tragique de ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant. Alors, entouré d'un frère arrogant et d'un dernier encore petit, il avait dû se montrer mature dès l'enfance. Stannis avait été forcé de grandir rapidement et cela l'avait profondément marqué. Mais les femmes réussissaient à obtenir son attention, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne prenait que rarement en compte les conseils de Davos:

« Assurément, mon rôle de reine et d'épouse ! Vous êtes un roi fort Stannis, mais vous devez parfois, même si cela vous est douloureux, faire des sacrifices.. Ce n'est qu'en agissant ainsi que votre règne évoluera un peu plus, vers l'excellence qui lui est réservée »

Et, durant les jours où Margaery séjourna à Port Réal pour s'entretenir avec le roi, l'on ne sut si elle avait occupé les quartiers lui étant destiné, ou si ceux du roi lui convenaient à merveille. Toutefois, l'arrangement trouvé, le Cerf dû improviser concernant l'avenir de Arianne Martell, mais cela, la fille à la Rose lui avait promis que les Tyrell s'en chargerait..

* * *

« Je vous remercie, veuillez me laisser désormais.. »

La reine Arianne ordonna le départ de sa servante, qui la salua chaleureusement. Puis elle se tourna vers la table où cette dernière venait de poser le plat et la carafe. En effet, la Martell ne souhaitait prendre son dîner avec son époux et préférait manger seule en ses appartements. La mauvaise entente entre les époux royaux la rendait insupportable au point d'exiger des caprices semblables à ceux d'une fillette. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil qu'elle approcha en faisant grincer le parquet et déplia la serviette blanche qu'elle posa sur ses jambes. Ses manières de princesse ressortaient et elle ne souhaitait se tâcher. Alors, elle bu gracieusement le bouillon qu'elle accompagna d'une bouchée de pain, quand on vint frapper à sa porte. Un homme à la chevelure ébène et aux reflets charismatiques entra la mine enjouée:

« Je t'attendais, personne ne t'as vu n'est-ce pas ? »

« Personne ma reine.. »

Il s'assit sur la couche et attendit qu'elle finisse son plat, quant elle porta sa coupe, remplie de vin Dornien à ses lèvres:

« Prends tes aises, tu ne repartiras pas de ci-tôt ! »

Et elle éclata d'un rire taquin en reposant le gobelet. Arianne, qui n'arrivait pas à convaincre Stannis de s'exécuter, avait décidé de s'inspirer des talents de Cersei, qui autrefois reine avait réussi à duper ses grossesses en les faisant passer pour celles du roi:

« Tu es beau, plaisant et fort, ta descendance sera vigoureuse ! »

« Mais Majesté, je ne suis pas noble.. N'appèleriez vous pas cet enfant, bâtard ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bâtard désormais ? A Dorne, ils sont reconnus et appréciés ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle s'endormait, la jeune femme se prit à penser à son avenir. Elle savait qu'en mettant au monde, plus rien ne l'arrêterait et ne viendrait compliquer sa situation royale. Une fois devenue mère, il deviendrait difficile de la détrôner et elle recevrait ce prestige lui étant accordé. Arianne roula sur le côté et un tendre sourire naquît sur son visage. L'homme tenta, en un faux semblant de lui renvoyer, quand elle se sentit soudainement mal, toussant et suffocant. La reine porta une main tremblante à sa gorge, dont l'air se faisait rare. Elle se redressa sur la couche et attrapa le gobelet précédemment rempli de vin, mais il était vide. L'inconnu, dont le regard se porta automatiquement sur le plat contenant auparavant le bouillon , l'observa, déterminé à ne pas lui porter secours. Puis, alors que ses yeux se fermaient définitivement et qu'elle s'écroulait sur le lit, s'affichant comme endormie, il laissa la reine pour enfiler une tunique aux couleurs Tyrell. Arianne n'était plus et avait succombé à ce macabre complot. Les Roses avaient remporté le jeu des trônes, laissant à Margaery l'opportunité de devenir souveraine de Westeros, à son tour. Alors, il quitta discrètement la chambre comme si de rien n'était, au beau milieu de l'obscurité:

« Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux inconnus Madame, que ce soit les domestiques ou les nobles.. Ici, à Port Réal, tout le monde le sait.. Mais ce n'était pas votre cas.. »

Au petit matin, ce fut la servante qui découvrit le corps sans vie de la reine. Elle s'était approchée timide, n'osant la réveiller et s'attirer sa colère. Alors après l'avoir interpellé de sa voix fluette, elle lui avait touché l'épaule pour constater qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Quand elle avertit le roi de ce terrible accident, il quitta ses appartements, l'esprit embué par le complot malfaisant auquel il avait participé. Stannis avait réitéré son geste, tout comme lorsqu'il avait été conscient et consentant de l'assassinat de Renly. Son âme entière trempait dans la corruption, et son cœur désormais impure ne cessait de saigner face au mal qu'il commettait. Mais le Cerf avait été obligé, tout comme quand il avait tué son frère, il avait été obligé sous peine de salir son honneur. Mais ce terme si cher à ses yeux le poussait à franchir l'extrême. De par sa faute, qu'il n'avait su réparer, l'homme avait été contraint de se tourner vers la mort, solution la plus simple pour se dédommager, il épouserai à la suite Margaery, comme convenu.

Alors qu'il se tenait, le visage froid, devant la dépouille de son épouse, il se demanda si effectivement, tels avaient été les dires de Manderly durant ses noces, il n'était pas maudit. _'Vos femmes sont plus facilement frappées par la mort, que par l'amour !'_ , toutefois, sa nature profondément noire et austère le força a effacer ces absurdités de sa mémoire. S'il n'avait pas accepté l'offre proposée par les Tyrell, Arianne serait encore en vie, et cela constituait tout, sauf un hasard divin s'abattant sur sa personne. Les cloches retentirent dans la capitale, et le peuple vint se réunir sur la grande place publique. Cependant, les habitants furent moins nombreux comparé à l'annonce du décès de la Louve. Cette dernière évoquait le Nord, terre marquée au sein même de l'essence originelle de Westeros, alors que Dorne, représentée par le Prince et non le Roi, l'on ne considérait ce territoire telle une évidence sur le continent de l'Ouest.

Stannis n'éprouva aucun remord ou chagrin, cela devait être fait pour son propre bien. Il ricana en pensant que si les Tyrell n'étaient pas intervenus, il aurait lui-même franchi le pas, ne supportant cette femme qui allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quoi qu'il avait réussi à vivre aux côtés de Selyse, sans jamais penser à mal. Il avait changé depuis quelques temps et même si son honneur jouait sur ses intentions, il se voyait désormais capable de beaucoup de choses pour la sûreté de son Royaume.

* * *

Lorsque Doran apprit cette tragédie, de la bouche de Stannis en personne, son visage afficha haine et désespoir. Il venait de perdre sa fille, qu'il avait lui-même forcé à marier au roi, la pensant davantage en sécurité dans ses bras que dans ceux d'un autre noble. Mais le prince ravala sa peine et toisa le seigneur d'un visage dur et neutre, ne voulant s'effondrer devant lui. Cependant, il se promit une conversation explosive avec son souverain, souhaitant des explications. Une fois enfermé dans ses appartements, il se pressa d'écrire une lettre pour Dorne, qui se devait de savoir la perte de la princesse. L'homme accrocha le message à la patte du corbeau et pria pour que l'annonce arrive à destination.

* * *

Le Sud pleura la mort de la reine Arianne, mais celle qui entra dans une rage sans limite fut Ellaria Sand, l'ancienne amante d'Oberyn. D'un geste brusque, elle balaya la table couverte de livres et parchemins, pour les laisser s'échouer au sol en un cri de terreur. La femme ne supportait plus le mal fait à la Maison Martell, depuis la disparition de la Vipère Rouge. Alors, elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits, désormais confus et se tourna vers les trois personnes défiant son regard avec détermination:

« Une fois de plus, nous allons venger cette pauvre créature ! Ce ne sera pas les Lions que nous combattrons, mais le Cerf ! »

« Le Cerf Couronné.. Il s'agit du roi, ne crois-tu pas cela risqué Ellaria ? »

Cette dernière plongea sur Nymeria et lui attrapa le visage d'une poigne sévère:

« Tes sœurs et toi devraient déborder de représailles après ce qui a été fait à votre père ! La capitale est un lieu néfaste et quiconque fera du mal à la lignée d'Oberyn connaîtra la vengeance ! »

« Je pense que cette idée est juste ! Rares sont les occasions pour nous, bâtards, de s'exprimer. Arianne Martell est morte assassinée par le roi, cela ne fait aucun doute ! »

La femme dévisagea Tyene et Obara, dont les visages resplendissaient d'une furie noire. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient les filles bâtardes de la Vipère Rouge, appelées les 'Aspics des Sables'. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes mères, Ellaria étant seulement celle de Tyene. L'on pouvait alors les lier à la famille Martell, dont Doran s'apparentait à leur oncle et Arianne, leur cousine:

« Dorne souffre de l'abus de pouvoir des rois de Port Réal qui se croient permis d'éliminer ses enfants tels des animaux ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais êtes-vous sûrs que le meurtrier est le roi ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

Ellaria et les deux sœurs toisèrent Nymeria qui s'en voulu atrocement, d'avoir osé prendre la parole pour contester leurs dires. Toutefois, l'ancienne amante s'approcha un sourire mesquin aux lèvres et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme, qui paralysée, attendait une réponse:

« Stannis a fait cela car il est roi et un roi se pense intouchable au point de commettre ce qu'il souhaite, sans aucune barrière pour le recadrer dans le droit chemin.. Il a fait de même avec son frère, et lorsque l'on tue, l'on recommence un jour ou l'autre.. Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez nobles, votre sang n'est pas corrompu par la volonté de règne absolu.. »

Obara, la plus indépendante, au caractère fort attrapa sa lance qu'elle pointa dans le vide, fixant un point invisible, qui cependant, sembla l'encourager dans sa démarche. Ainsi, d'une voix remplie de hargne, elle lança:

« Pour la princesse Arianne, nous tuerons le roi pour son abominable crime ! »

* * *

 **Merci pour vos review :)**

 **Zzz: J'ai vu l'épisode 2 hier.. Je suis un peu en retard haha ! Bon sans spoiler ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu.. C'était un bon épisode c'est sûr, mais il manque notre Stannis adoré ^^ Et ça c'est bien dommage ! Sinon, J'ADORE le Grand moineau ! Et pour ce qui se passe à Châteaunoir.. Ola.. C'est ennuyant x)**


	9. Chapter 9

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, le souvenir de sa fille étant constamment présent. Doran ressentait de la tristesse pour sa chair, bien plus fortement que la perte de son frère, mais tout de même insuffisant concernant la mort de son enfant. L'homme s'était empressé de trouver Stannis, souhaitant converser concernant un doute ancré dans son esprit. Quand il trouva le roi, ce dernier était assit à une table, dégustant des dattes:

« Majesté, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ? »

Le Cerf leva péniblement la tête au constat de celui qui venait lui parler. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il se racla la gorge en s'essuyant la barbe à l'aide d'une serviette. Alors, il invita le Dornien à prendre place à ses côtés:

« De quoi souhaitez vous me parler Prince ? »

Il mentit mal, très mal car il savait réellement la raison de sa venue. Ainsi, tentant maladroitement de faire oublier cet incident, il servi une coupe de vin à Doran. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché son regard depuis de longues minutes et ses yeux perçants réussirent à le troubler. Mais il commença d'une voix étrangement calme:

« J'aimerai que nous parlions d'Arianne.. »

Stannis cru s'étouffer en entendant le nom de son ancienne épouse, qui plus est, dans la bouche de son père. Le Dornien était un personnage extrêmement charismatique, dont la persévérance et la loyauté étaient chantés de tous. Le seigneur se tapota la cage thoracique et toussa un instant, avant de planter un regard innocent en celui de son interlocuteur:

« Je suis profondément attristé par cette perte, elle était une ravissante femme et je me plaisais à penser qu'elle était mienne.. »

A cette pensée, le roi eut la nausée. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté durant son vivant et même disparue, la voilà qui revenait le persécuter. Doran attrapa le gobelet pour boire lentement le vin de Dorne, pour toiser une nouvelle fois Stannis, l'air arrogant:

« Je me demande si vous n'êtes pas impliqué dans cette sombre histoire Majesté.. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Voyez-vous, ma fille me parlait souvent de vous, et malheureusement, elle n'était comblée. Tout porte à croire que vos relations n'étaient guère affectueuses.. »

Le Cerf recula brutalement son fauteuil pour se lever d'un bond. Alors, il hurla de rage face à celui qui osait porter de telles accusations contre son roi:

« Vous rendez-vous compte Prince Doran, de ce que vous dîtes ?! Jamais je n'aurais osé faire du mal à mon épouse ! Arianne était ma femme et l'honneur animant ma personne ne m'aurait jamais laissé penser un tel acte ! Le maestre a été clair concernant sa mort, il s'agissait d'un accident, certes étrange mais c'était un accident, Arianne s'est endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller.. N'allez chercher une quelconque explication aux agissements de la nature ! »

Mais il ne répondit pas et joua un instant avec le pourtour de la coupe, désormais vide. Quand l'homme releva la tête, il surprit les yeux de Stannis braqués sur lui, et alors, avec une tristesse infinie, le Dornien ajouta enfin, après quelques minutes de silence:

« Alors voici l'effet d'une telle tragédie.. La perte d'un enfant, la perte de sa fille.. »

Au plus profond de son âme, le seigneur sentit une fissure s'ouvrir un peu plus, le laissant paralysé sous un chagrin qu'il avait tenté de renier. La référence à Shireen le bouleversa et il bomba le torse en reniflant, cachant l'impact de ses paroles. Doran se leva doucement et salua le roi d'un signe tête, avant de le quitter, la démarche boiteuse et incertaine:

« Si votre Majesté dit n'être en rien impliquée dans cette affaire, alors je la crois.. »

Malgré ses doutes, il ne pouvait se soulever contre le roi et accepta sa défaite à contrecœur, lui qui sentait au plus profond de son âme se mélanger colère et chagrin, où vinrent se défier famille et honneur.

* * *

Lorsque Tyene, l'une des Aspics des Sables, arriva à Port Réal, le cœur lourd de vengeance, elle se montra la plus discrète possible. Elle portait à sa ceinture un poignard dont le manche, en os, était magnifiquement sculpté et représentait l'emblème Martell, souvenir de son père. D'enjambées agiles, elle atteignit rapidement le Donjon Rouge. En le contournant, elle trouva une petite porte isolée, cette même porte qui menait sur la cour où s'était déroulé l'enterrement de Béric, un an plus tôt. La jeune femme se faufila parmi les domestiques et les imita, jusqu'à mettre la main sur une tenue sale. Ainsi, elle s'empressa de l'enfiler et c'est en passant devant un miroir en or qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait davantage à une marchande du Culpucier, qu'à une Dornienne. Un sourire victorieux naquît sur ses lèvres et elle passa une main assurée dans ses cheveux noirs. Jamais elle ne serai démasquée.

Lorsqu'elle vit le roi en compagnie de gardes, elle sut qu'elle devrait attendre avant d'agir, et ce fut lorsqu'elle le vit avec Doran, que sa gorge se resserra. Ce dernier n'avait l'air d'éprouver aucune hostilité envers le Cerf et cette vision la fit enrager. Les deux hommes discutaient, le prince patientant, à l'écoute de son roi, installé dans son fauteuil. Toutefois leur visage marquaient une certaine anxiété commune.

Ainsi, incapable de se contenir alors qu'une furieuse envie de représailles s'emparait de son corps, elle dédia une pensée à la princesse défunte. La jeune femme, persistante et assurée n'eut pas besoin de s'encourager pour son acte, car après tout, pourquoi se donner du courage lorsque l'on va affronter l'adversaire que l'on méprise. D'un bond, elle se présenta, le visage hargneux, à Stannis:

« Mon roi, j'ai ici un message important à vous transmettre de la part de Dorne.. »

Il paru indifférent face à cette domestique de basse naissance. Alors, le seigneur ne réagit pas et lui intima sèchement de quitter les lieux, mais lorsque Doran la reconnu, elle perdit subitement ses moyens:

« Tyene Sand ?! »

Agissant à l'instinct et motivée par une volonté incontrôlée, la jeune femme dégaina son poignard et plongea sur Stannis, qui n'eut d'autres choix que de crier, appelant en renfort sa garde. Le Cerf esquiva difficilement le coup mortel, trébuchant alors que sa canne tombait au sol. La Dornienne fut violemment arrêtée par les gardes, pour finir enfermée en cellule, sous peine de se voir interrogée à l'avenir pour tentative de régicide. Quand il reprit ses esprits et réalisa ce qui venait de se produire, le prince avait filé, laissant son roi protégé par la garde royale.

* * *

Il hurla de rage en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les quartiers de Doran. L'homme s'était joué de lui et avait menti à son roi, organisant son assassinat. Alors, Stannis, les dents grinçant fortement sous une mâchoire si serrée qu'il n'arrivait à articuler, fonça tête baissée jusqu'à la petite porte menant aux appartements. Une fois arrivé, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper pour être autorisé, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, se trouvant nez à nez avec le Dornien, qui lisait un livre épais:

« Mon roi, ne pourriez-vous pas vous annoncer avant une telle entrée ?! »

Il se leva brutalement pour défier le regard enragé du Cerf, qui grognait furieux devant la traîtrise du Maître des lois. Les gardes l'accompagnant réussirent à installer le doute en sa personne et Doran sut le mécontentement du seigneur. Alors, il posa délicatement l'ouvrage en tentant de ne pas abîmer les pages. L'homme était un intellectuel réputé, qui passait son temps à lire et se cultiver afin d'assimiler des connaissances sur le monde l'entourant:

« Je présume que vous êtes ici, entouré d'Épées dans l'unique but de vous venger, concernant l'acte irréfléchi de Tyene, ma nièce.. »

« Cessez d'afficher cet air insolent ! Vous et moi Prince, savons que vous n'êtes pas innocent ! Toutefois, je vous témoignais un profond respect, trouvant en face de ma personne, un homme similaire, mais vous n'êtes pas celui que je pensais.. Doran Martell, vous avez intenté à la vie de votre roi en complotant son meurtre orchestré par une bâtarde de votre frère Oberyn ! Cela est inadmissible et grotesque, je vous pensais davantage malin ! »

« Comme vous le dîtes Stannis, ceci est grotesque, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette tentative morbide ! Je ne communique que rarement avec mes nièces et ne vois que très rarement le monde extérieur, pourquoi voudrais-je intenter à votre vie ? »

« Parce que vous me pensez responsable de la mort de votre fille ! Cela s'est déjà vu à maintes reprises, s'en prendre directement à son souverain et sa famille afin d'étancher sa soif de vengeance ! Vous n'êtes pas le premier et ne serez malheureusement pas le dernier ! »

Doran se rapprocha de Stannis, que les gardes protégèrent en l'avertissant de leur lame. Le Dornien leva alors immédiatement les bras au ciel, essayant de calmer leurs ardeurs:

« Voyons mes nobles gardes, pensez-vous réellement qu'une personne telle que moi puisse tuer votre roi ? Regardez moi, ces jambes meurtries ne peuvent être agiles, vous m'auriez arrêté si rapidement.. »

« Cessez ces bavardages Prince et comportez vous avec dignité ! »

Le Cerf ordonna d'un signe de main l'arrêt de Doran et lorsque les gardes l'attrapèrent fermement, manquant de le soulever du sol sous la dureté des poignes, il se débattit en agitant ses épaules. Se trouvant à la merci de l'homme, il pu lire en ses yeux cette volonté de pouvoir absolu, lui qui ne supportait pas que l'on remette en questions ses dires royaux:

« Je suis votre roi, vous me devez obéissance et respect ! »

Le seigneur jeta un regard sévère aux hommes, qui comprirent et acquiescèrent. Alors, il relâchèrent le Martell, qui peina à reprendre son souffle en massant ses jambes douloureuses, suite au choc survenu. De sa voix grave, il annonça au roi toujours aussi fier, en articulant méticuleusement chaque mot, afin qu'il comprenne véritablement son innocence:

« Je n'ai jamais souhaité votre mort Stannis ! ! »

Ainsi, le Dornien ignora la réponse de son interlocuteur, et tourna les talons pour prendre à nouveau son livre puis venir s'entasser confortablement contre un coussin. Devant cette scène, le Cerf, qui, incapable de distinguer le vrai du faux, le fixa intensément, éberlué, devant une telle impolitesse:

« Alors nous sommes quittes Majesté, je vous ai soupçonné et vous avez fais de même.. Désormais, nous savons tous deux que nous sommes innocents ! »

Quand le roi laissa le Maître des lois, le visage toujours emprunt d'une profonde colère, il longea le couloir pour se trouver face à un garde arrivant dans sa direction. Alors, le seigneur, méprisant et enragé ne fit attention pour bousculer d'un violent coup d'épaule le pauvre homme, qui trébucha pour se trouver retenu par le mur, qui l'empêcha de tomber. Voyant qui venait d'effectuer ce geste, ce dernier après s'être raisonné, couru rattraper Stannis, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, se retrouver seul dans un silence total:

« Majesté ! Majesté ! »

Il se tourna le visage défiguré sous la tension. Qui venait le déranger alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de jouer ce rôle royal qu'il appréciait tant. Stannis serra les poings, prêt à bondir sur le moindre personnage qui lui ferait perdre son temps:

« Quoi ? ? »

Il hurla avec une telle agressivité que le garde recula de quelques pas, apeuré face à celui qui rendait l'atmosphère électrique:

« Un corbeau est arrivé il y a une heure, c'est une lettre mon roi, une lettre portant le sceau Manderly, c'est un message provenant du Nord ! »

« Me penses-tu idiot ? Je sais que Wyman Manderly est un Nordien ! Sombre crétin, donnes moi cela et retourne à ton poste ! »

Il s'exécuta tremblant et se précipita vers l'extérieur, ne pouvant davantage se trouver près du Cerf, qui le tétanisait. Alors, ce dernier brisa le cachet de cire pour déplier la lettre et en lire le contenu. C'est sous un visage durcissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure de la lecture, que Manderly lui avouait désolé, qu'aucun Greyjoy n'avait été vu près de Winterfell, et que la quête de Euron devait en être autrement.. A ce moment précis, Stannis sut qu'il s'était trompé.

* * *

Castral Rock se trouvait à une distance relativement courte de Pyke, comparé à Winterfell. Euron avait lancé la flotte Greyjoy, constituée des meilleurs hommes et commandants, pour naviguer rapidement grâce au vent soufflant dans leur direction. L'homme se posa en avant du navire, se tenant à une corde, pour fixer, une jambe posée sur le rebord, l'horizon se dessinant petit à petit.

Son visage devint soudainement emprunt d'une ombre maléfique et il ricana en s'imaginant aux portes de la forteresse des Lions. Il en était persuadé, son attaque allait être foudroyante et aucuns n'étaient préparés, ne s'attendant à cela:

« Nous sommes pratiquement arrivés, faîtes signe à ma nièce de contourner ce rocher pour accoster en direction de l'Est, nous assiégerons le château en le prenant en tenaille. Nous mettrons pied à terre à l'Ouest »

Le capitaine lui répondit d'un signe affirmatif avant d'hurler les ordres sur le pont. Ainsi, l'un des hommes communiqua les instructions en agitant des banderoles dans les airs et le navire de Asha s'éloigna doucement. Euron avait tenu à frapper fort, c'est pourquoi au lieu d'arriver en masse, il avait divisé la flotte en deux parties, l'une dirigée par sa nièce et l'autre par sa personne. Les bateaux, une fois séparés étaient une nouvelle fois divisés en plusieurs sous groupes, chaque général à leur tête, maniant les armes et le commandement à la perfection.

Les vagues étaient déchaînées sous un vent violent venant fouetter les visages. Quand le Greyjoy posa un premier pied au sol, il huma l'air, qui vint s'infiltrer profondément en ses narines, cet air marin aux saveurs salées qu'il appréciait tant. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna aux hommes d'avancer et de constituer les armées. Au loin, il vit le rassemblement des soldats de Asha, constituant un puissant essaim prêt à se battre. Alors, Euron leva une immense lance au bout de laquelle se trouvait un tissu, pour la brandir dans les airs et ordonner les ordres à sa nièce. C'était elle qui allait mener la danse et prendre Castral Rock en premier.

Ils marchèrent, le Greyjoy chevauchant un destrier blanc portant une lourde armure. Il avait toujours été dans l'excessif, souhaitant être remarqué de tous, l'homme jamais, n'avait su se rabaisser pour se fondre dans la masse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'ancien château Lannister, le groupe armé de sa nièce attendait, rangé comme l'avait voulu son oncle. Ils encerclèrent le flanc Est, tandis que ses hommes s'occupaient du côté Ouest. Alors que Euron hurlait ses conditions, un vieil homme sortit, apeuré par l'armée assiégeant Castral Rock:

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Le maestre se tourna vers la femme, tenant la main d'un de ses fils. Marya, l'épouse de Davos ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, avant de prier pour le retour imminent du Chevalier Oignon:

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Madame, cet homme n'est ici que pour discuter, retournez dans vos appartements avec vos enfants, n'oubliez pas le verrou et restez y, je viendrai vous annoncer quand vous pourrez en sortir.. »

« Nullement vieil homme, nous voulons Castral Rock, cette femme n'ira nul part se cacher ! Et d'ailleurs, qui est-elle, cette femme aux boucles foncées ? »

« Elle est la dame de ser Davos Mervault, l'homme a qui appartient ce château.. »

Euron éclata de rire et se tourna vers ses généraux qui les imitèrent, puis, il talonna son cheval pour se rapprocher du balcon, où le maestre se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte:

« Il n'est rien et n'a obtenu son titre qu'en étant au service d'un seigneur ignorant.. Mon sang est noble à l'inverse du sien et j'ai davantage de mérites et de droits.. Ce château m'appartient désormais, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous battre mais je doute que votre garnison soit grande et efficace face à mes armées.. »

Le plus vieux porta une main désastreuse à son front et se tourna vers l'intérieur, réalisant ce qui allait se passer. Il paru tétanisé, lui qui n'était présent que pour veiller sur la famille de la Main. Castral Rock, à la différence d'autrefois, n'était plus une forteresse militaire et Davos avait tenu à ce qu'elle se déplace à Lannisport, ne souhaitant des Épées près de ses jeunes fils:

« Ne me tournez pas le dos vieillard ! »

Alors, prit d'une rage irréversible, Euron lança un hurlement qui vint briser le silence de la ville. Puis dégaina une lame courte qu'il lança avec une rapidité surprenante, cette dernière s'enfonçant brutalement dans le dos du maestre, sous les effroyables cris de Marya, qui tentait de cacher la scène en masquant de ses mains, les yeux de ses fils. Alors, devant cette atmosphère glaciale, le Greyjoy ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer. Asha, elle, fit de même, en insistant sur l'interdiction de tuer les femmes et les enfants, seul le pillage, comptant à ses yeux:

« N'épargnez personne.. »

Ce que son oncle lui, ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil. Ainsi, à l'aide d'échelles et de cordes, ils pénétrèrent sur les côtés, dans l'enceinte de Castral Rock, avec la détermination de sortir vainqueur de ce siège.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)**

 **Simonfort: Merci pour ta review ! Quel début de saison effectivement, même si j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me plonger dans la saison 6 (trop d'incohérences, trop prévisible etc, mais je m'accroche et on verra bien ! Tu as une préférence de storyline ? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Stannis n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et fut contraint de tirer la couverture afin de sortir du lit, grincheux. Ses pieds touchèrent la tiédeur du parquet, alors que le feu dans la cheminée s'était éteint depuis un moment déjà. Il s'étira, grognant sous ses muscles tendus, alors que son dos engourdi, craquait douloureusement. Le roi amena un léger tissu à ses épaules afin de les couvrir, ne souhaitant afficher son corps. Et pourtant il était seul en ses appartements, mais il ne pouvait apprécier la propre vision de son être depuis la bataille de Port Réal. D'une démarche lente, il se dirigea jusqu'à sa coupe vide qu'il rempli de vin pour la boire d'une traite et terminer en un long gémissement, satisfait de se désaltérer. Sa barbe était drue et davantage blanche, ses yeux fatigués restaient cernés et il n'arrivait à améliorer cet aspect. Le Cerf eut une mince pensée pour Robert, se trouvant ridicule à côté de celui qui, avait possédé un fort attrait. Mais Stannis avait ses qualités dans un commandement militaire accru, et n'en restait pas moins une figure exemplaire. L'homme grimaça lorsque le tissu glissa pour tomber au sol, affichant ses épaules dont les crevasses désormais refermées, lui laissaient un dégoût constant. Il ne possédait pas une carrure protectrice, rêvée de toutes. Son corps était sec et fin, et son torse glabre, où venait se dessiner des muscles discrets, mêlés aux cicatrices de batailles. Pourtant, l'homme n'avait jamais été aussi redouté qu'en ce jour et sa fougue profondément ancrée lui laissait un air indompté.

Après un long soupir, il ouvrit une large bouche pour bailler et réussi à se convaincre de retrouver son lit. Alors, de sa moue habituelle, il s'y coucha confortablement et ramena la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Toutefois, le seigneur ne pu, à nouveau s'endormir et grogna de lassitude, fixant le plafond d'un regard effronté. Les heures défilèrent et il resta ainsi, immobile. Qu'il était préoccupé, pour ne pouvoir s'endormir rapidement, cependant, il avait souvent eu du mal à trouver ses aises et se décontracter, se laissant emporter par la fatigue. Le roi se tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre, et s'obligea tout de même à fermer les yeux, mais les images qui vinrent occuper son esprit l'obligèrent à les ouvrir soudainement. La respiration haletante, Stannis sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune présence ne venait perturber sa nuit. Mais sa méfiance était persistante. L'obscurité prenait doucement place dans sa chambre et des ombres se reflétaient sur les murs. Le Cerf se souvint alors de ses nombreux cauchemars durant sa jeunesse, alors qu'il ne supportait pas le noir. Parfois, lorsque ses peurs se faisaient trop effrayantes, il se ruait dans les quartiers de Robert pour y trouver une sécurité familiale.

Malgré ses doutes, ses paupières finirent par se fermer et il vit Steffon. Ce dernier venait régulièrement occuper ses songes, lui laissant l'agréable sensation de retrouver sa chair le temps d'un rêve. L'enfant souriait face à celui qu'il considérait comme son père, même si le roi en était persuadé, il ne devait pas se souvenir de lui. L'héritier avait quitté la capitale alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, se tenant maladroitement sur ses jambes, il ne pouvait alors se souvenir de son entourage. Mais Stannis se rassura en se rappelant que peut-être la femme rouge lui avait parlé de lui, peut-être même se faisait-elle passer pour sa véritable mère. Toutefois, il semblait heureux de voir son parent et témoignait de son humeur en riant aux éclats. Ses yeux attendrissants réussirent à serrer son cœur, les rêves étant connus pour déployer une sensibilité, pourtant inexistante au réveil. L'affection du petit lui laissa la sensation d'un doux rêve, enveloppé dans une saveur rouge éclatante. Car _elle_ était là, _elle_ était toujours là. Parfois il pouvait la voir mais la plupart du temps, elle était invincible, ne sentant que sa présence. Ce songe nocturne se trouvait toutefois particulier car son fils avait soudainement arrêté de rire, pour se tourner vers la femme. Ainsi, il pu la voir distinctement, ses longs cheveux rouges entourant son visage pâle en forme de cœur. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, l'homme se paralysa:

« Réveillez-vous mon roi, vous devez vous réveiller ! »

Le Cerf fut incapable de comprendre ses dires, se trouvant dans une situation agréable dans laquelle il souhaitait rester. Mais le regard, empli d'effroi qu'elle lui lança le détourna de son être et il fut séparé de son fils en un claquement de doigt. Cette scène le fit sursauter et Stannis ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant doucement, mais quand sa méfiance passée reprit le dessus, il comprit aussitôt, qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre.

Le roi attendit que l'ombre s'approche pour se pencher avec la plus grande des discrétions. Il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque et sut que l'intrus se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage. En premier lieu, l'homme pensa à Margaery mais ce ne pouvait être elle, la jeune femme l'aurait prévenu auparavant. Ainsi il attendit quelques secondes, attendant le moment opportun, et lorsqu'il s'encouragea à affronter l'adversaire, le seigneur élança vivement son bras dont la main vint immédiatement trouver la gorge de l'assaillant. D'un bond, Stannis se rua sur la femme, qui n'était autre qu'Obara Sand, l'une des Aspics des Sables remplissant sa macabre mission. En un geste précis, il la poussa violemment jusqu'au mur pour maîtriser ses mouvements. Elle lâcha sa lance et se trouva désarmée. Puis, alors qu'il plaquait son corps enragé contre le sien en serrant un peu plus sa poigne autour de son cou, l'homme la regarda furieux, témoignant de l'intransigeance à son égard:

« Tu es l'une des nièces de Doran Martell et tu viens aussi pour me tuer ! Mais je suis le roi et je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à moi d'une façon si lâche et odieuse ! Gardes ! Gardes ! »

Ces derniers, sur ordre du roi ne veillaient pas continuellement devant ses appartements. L'homme pudique, n'avait souhaité se savoir écouté dans cette intime pièce. Les Épées exécutaient donc des rondes régulières autour de ses quartiers, et s'il avait besoin de leur aide, il n'avait qu'à crier la demande.

Alors qu'elle se débattait, cherchant avec détresse un secours pouvant la sortir de ce calvaire, elle se rendit soudainement compte de la forte promiscuité avec le roi, et profita de ce corps à corps pour balancer en hurlant, sa jambe en dessous de sa ceinture. Le souverain poussa un rugissement et s'écarta sauvagement en desserrant l'étreinte, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de se dégager, en prenant soin de sortir un couteau, glissé dans les replis de sa tunique:

« Garce ! »

Ses yeux sombres affichaient désormais une folie meurtrière, alors qu'il se redressait difficilement, sentant ses jambes commencer à flancher. Le Cerf la dévisagea avec écœurement alors qu'elle lui lançait un geste, lui intimant de s'approcher. Mais il n'était pas armé. Sa main appuyée contre sa cuisse durcie sous l'effort le laissa planté face à la femme, qui s'impatientait. Obara se tenait courbée vers l'avant, son poignard dirigé dans sa direction, prête à trancher son corps au moindre mouvement. Alors qu'elle remuait de façon rythmée, prenant appuie sur ses jambes, qui ne faisaient qu'un avec le sol, l'Aspic des Sables jongla avec la lame avant de lancer dédaigneuse:

« Vous ne souhaitez plus danser mon roi ? Approchez et nous verrons qui remportera la victoire ! »

Stannis en eut le souffle coupé, voyant la toisant d'un regard dangereux, cette Dornienne intrépide qui n'avait peur de rien. Il se demanda comment l'on pouvait être si acharné, devinant que cette réaction aurait été légitime si elle était venue directement de Doran:

« Cessez de sourire femme, car je vous promets votre mort prochaine.. Je vais vous tuer ! Gardes ! Gardes ! »

Mais le seigneur ne pouvait se résoudre à se lancer pleinement dans le combat, sachant qu'il ne pourrait gagner. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il se rapprocha doucement, boitant amèrement, pour voir près de lui, la carafe qu'il avait utilisé quelques heures auparavant. L'homme se redressa fièrement et renifla, avant de brandir les bras vers les cieux, s'avouant vaincu. Obara éclata d'un rire grossier:

« Je ne vous pensais pas si faible ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le Cerf attrapa brusquement l'objet qu'il balança au visage de l'ennemie, pour profiter de ce moment d'inattention, en se ruant sur elle. Ses mains trouvèrent une nouvelle fois sa gorge et il se promit de terminer rapidement ce conflit. Sa poigne puissante serrait fortement, sentant sa peau mouillée glisser sous ses doigts. Ainsi, Stannis accentua la pression, voyant la Dornienne suffoquer un peu plus. Sous l'épuisante action, son visage se crispa alors qu'il vit en ses yeux injectés de sang, la vie s'envoler lentement:

« Où est ton Dieu maintenant ? »

Le Cerf planta un regard nauséeux en le sien, approchant son visage et appréciant sa vengeance. Elle avait osé s'en prendre au roi, le châtiment se trouvait tout aussi juste. L'homme resta immobile, sentant les palpitations sous sa forte poigne, et alors qu'Obara agonisait sous son geste, il réitéra la question:

« Où est ton Dieu maintenant ? »

Mais la femme ne répondit pas et son dernier souffle vint se perdre dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Stannis perdait son regard en celui de l'ennemie, ayant la désagréable impression de sonder son âme, alors qu'il voyaient dans ses yeux, se refléter une image familière. Après sa défaite à Blackwater, la prêtresse avait subi le même sort et s'était vu la respiration coupée sous la colère de son roi. Il avait voulu lui montrer que son Dieu n'était présent et qu'il était incapable de lui porter véritablement secours. La sensation de sentir Melisandre sous ses doigts hargneux le fit planer un moment, le visage tendu sous le délire, il murmura, l'esprit loin:

« Où est ton Dieu.. ? »

Les gardes avaient fait irruption dans la chambre quelques secondes avant cette vision rouge et ils restèrent inquiets devant leur souverain, n'ayant entendu leur arrivée fracassante. Il semblait absorbé, son esprit se trouvant dissociée de son corps. Alors, maladroitement, l'un des hommes osa prendre la parole:

« Majesté, elle est morte.. »

Mais le Cerf mit quelques instant avant de réagir et lorsqu'il lâcha Obara, qui vint s'écrouler au sol, il gronda gravement en toisant le corps. Son regard paru revenir à la normale et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, avant de répondre aux hommes armés, la mine éreintée:

« Ces femmes paieront pour leur crime.. »

Désabusé, il massa sa nuque, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, l'estomac noué. Alors, d'une démarche volontaire, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Margaery. La figure sévèrement abîmée sous le choc, il se présenta la voix faible:

« Stannis ? »

La fille à la Rose ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur devant l'homme essoufflé. Elle sembla profondément marquée par la vision et l'inquiétude qui brilla en ses yeux le poussa à franchir le pas et entrer dans la pièce:

« Ma présence vous dérange t-elle ? Étiez-vous en train de dormir ? »

« Votre présence ne me dérangera jamais mon roi »

La jeune femme attrapa une couverture qu'elle posa sur ses épaules dénudées et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Là, elle s'empressa de lui servir de l'eau et lui tendit la coupe pleine:

« Je vous remercie ma lady »

« Que vous arrive t-il Stannis ? »

Cependant, le Cerf ne répondit pas et fixa avec amertume le gobelet. Alors elle releva son menton d'un geste tendre pour l'obliger à parler. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux atrocement tristes:

« Cela vous arrive t-il souvent de partager vos nuits d'insomnies avec votre Cour ? »

« Parfois »

Margaery afficha un sourire amusé et versa à nouveau, l'eau fraîche dans sa coupe. Effectivement, le roi passait du temps avec Davos quand le sommeil n'était présent et durant ces longues nuits, ils discutaient du Royaume et de leurs ambitions communes:

« Voulez-vous rester ici jusqu'au levée du jour ? »

« Non ma lady, je suis seulement venu pour vous parler.. »

A ce moment, la fille à la Rose se sentit fortement mal et elle le dévisagea incertaine. La bouche ouverte suite à l'incompréhension, elle douta un instant, pensant avoir commis une faute:

« Parlez Stannis, car mon cœur est emprunt d'une effroyable peur.. »

La figure du seigneur se déforma suite à ces paroles et il gratta nerveusement sa joue. Puis, alors qu'il allait briser le silence, il se surprit à revoir Obara. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Margaery et à cette pensée, il eut un vertige. L'homme n'aimait pas violenter le sexe opposé, mais il avait été obligé, sous peine de mourir assassiné:

« J'ai tué une femme.. »

Elle se leva brusquement, effrayée et l'interrogea davantage en plantant un regard apeuré dans le sien:

« Cette nuit, l'on a intenté à ma vie, et j'ai riposté, mais j'ai tué cette femme.. Je crois ne m'en être même pas rendu compte.. Je ne pouvais contrôler la situation, mais j'en étais forcé.. Seulement j'aurai préféré qu'elle soit jugée.. »

La fille à la Rose se calma doucement et vint se tenir près de l'homme, qu'elle enlaça telle une mère. Margaery pu sentir son cœur affolé se détendre petit à petit. Alors, elle comprit la raison de cet aveu et tenta de le rassurer, de sa voix douce:

« Vous avez fait votre devoir, un roi doit protéger son Royaume et se protéger lui-même ! Cette personne avait mûrement réfléchi son acte, vous avez bien agis Stannis, je vous prie de me croire.. »

« Vous avez raison, mais je ne pourrai laisser passer cet outrage.. Les Aspics des Sables seront punies pour cet odieux crime ! »

« Et vous vous vengerez mon roi, cependant, ne soyez si directe et laissez vous la nuit pour réfléchir.. Car la nuit porte conseil.. »

Il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et laissa son visage plongé dans son cou. Le Cerf resta ainsi un moment, avant de retrouver ses appartements, l'âme chargée de représailles.

* * *

Le lendemain, le roi se pressa de réunir sa Cour. Il prit place sur le Trône de Fer, cette assise pointue qui avait vu nombre de ses occupants mourir. Le Cerf attendit un instant, se remémorant les difficiles faits de la veille, puis il prit la parole, d'une voix sévère:

« Nous savons tous que le quotidien de Westeros est mouvementé et dangereux, toutefois, j'ai persévéré pour installer une paix durable après des années de souffrance et de conflits ! »

« Où voulez-vous en venir mon roi ? »

« Sachez Tysho Nestoris que par deux fois l'on a cherché à me supprimer cette semaine ! »

A ce moment, il dévisagea d'un regard assassin Doran, qui, convaincu de son innocence, le supporta vaillamment. Alors, le Dornien s'avança la tête haute:

« Et votre vengeance sera la décision légitime d'un roi Majesté, je n'aurai à contester vos dires, car mon honneur est noble ! »

Stannis fut surpris et paru déstabilisé devant ce Prince à la prestance imposante. Tysho observa à tour de rôle les deux hommes, attendant avec impatience une nouvelle réaction. Mais le Cerf garda le silence pour continuer son monologue:

« Je ne suis pas un roi exemplaire, car nul ne peut l'être, seulement je souhaite le meilleur pour mon Royaume car tel est mon devoir. Je n'accepte aucun affront, aucune hostilité et aucune menace ! Alors je vous annonce en ce jour la nomination d'une garde personnelle »

Le seigneur eut une pensée pour Davos, qu'il avait sèchement banni de la capitale. Pour son excès de colère, le pauvre contrebandier avait été victime d'injustice, mais jamais il ne s'excuserait. Ainsi, Stannis ne voulant se rabaisser le premier et le rappeler, devrait improviser quant à trouver des Épées de confiance:

« Ser Justin Massey et lord Randyll Tarly, vous constituez deux fines lames féroces et j'aime à penser que vous pourriez protéger votre roi en le suivant dans ses déplacements. Vous assisterez à ses Conseils et vous tiendrez devant ses appartements lorsqu'il s'y trouvera.. »

« Quel prestige que vous m'accordez Majesté ! Ma lame vous est dévouée ! »

« J'accepte avec honneur mon roi ! »

Les deux hommes plièrent le genoux et saluèrent le Cerf avec une distinction remarquable. Cependant, même s'il venait de former une garde rapprochée, le seigneur dû se montrer honnête avec sa Cour:

« Aussi, ai-je autre chose à vous annoncer.. Prochainement, mes nouvelles noces avec lady Margaery seront organisées, Tysho, en tant que Grand argentier, je vous charge de cette organisation. Pressez vous de préparer cette cérémonie ! »

Le Prince de Dorne afficha une mine surprise mais il n'articula pas. Puis, alors qu'il passait une main précieuse dans ses cheveux sombres, réalisa que jamais, il ne pourrait réellement défier son roi, et quitta la salle du trône:

« Ser Justin Massey ! Je vous avez chargé d'enquêter sur les agissements des Greyjoy.. Je vous écoute.. »

« Bien Majesté, je souhaitais justement vous parler de toute urgence, mais n'osais vous déranger.. Euron Greyjoy a pris il y a peu, le contrôle de Castral Rock, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de la forteresse.. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ayant encore perdu de l'avance dans cette fiction, je poste à nouveau, mais ce n'est plus aussi régulier ! Toutefois, je compte bien terminer, il reste environ trois ou quatre chapitres supplémentaires, et les aventures du roi Stannis seront belles et bien terminées.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Mon roi, une difficulté se présente concernant votre mariage avec Margaery Tyrell.. »

« Quel est le problème ? »

Tysho s'approcha les mains jointes dans le dos et le regard pétillant. Stannis l'avait chargé d'organiser les finances de la cérémonie, afin que ceci soit concrétisé au plus vite. Le Cerf ne souhaitant laisser le temps défiler davantage, il se vit angoissé face à aux paroles du Grand argentier:

« Ces noces sont bien trop rapprochées de vos dernières avec la défunte reine Arianne.. A la demande de son père, afin de souligner la magnificence de sa fille, Doran Martell avait exigé de nombreux évènements festifs.. évènements fort coûteux Majesté.. »

« Pressez vous Tysho car ma patience a des limites.. »

« Oui mon roi.. Ce que je cherche à vous annoncer est que la Couronne n'a pas encore comblé ses dettes et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'organiser à nouveau un tel enjeu.. Si vous pouviez attendre le temps nécessaire avant de vous unir à la Maison Tyrell.. Nous manquons d'argent ! »

Son visage se figea et son regard nerveux défigura atrocement le Braavien, qui commençait à sentir ses jambes ramollir. Il ne fallait pas contredire le roi, jamais sous peine de se voir punir. Tysho caressa inquiet son bouc alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient sous l'appréhension:

« Êtes vous en train de m'annoncer que ce mariage est un caprice qui peut se voir attendre ?! »

« Non mon roi, seulement.. »

Mais le Cerf ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il hurla de colère devant celui qui lui tenait tête. A nouveau il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et son corps commençaient à ressentir les effets du manque et de la fatigue:

« Alors je vous ordonne Tysho Nestoris de faire le nécessaire à la réalisation de ce projet ! Je ne peux me permettre de gouverner seul alors exécutez mes ordres ! »

Le seigneur tourna le dos à celui, qui pour l'une des premières fois, se sentit dépassé par les évènements. Le Braavien réalisa sa minime importance à la Cour et se demanda combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre, s'il ne pouvait mener à bien sa mission. Sa gorge se noua fortement et il eut du mal à déglutir. Stannis ne s'était pas retourné et pourtant, il comprit ses gestes épuisés. Le roi massa un instant ses paupières en soupirant fortement, alors que son pied tapotait le sol sous la tension. Ainsi, l'homme lui fit soudainement face et d'une mine amusée, qui contrastait subitement avec son air dévasté, commença, la voix arrogante:

« Mais dîtes-moi Braavien, ne travailliez-vous pas à la Banque de Fer auparavant.. ? Débrouillez-vous pour que vos anciennes connaissances nous permette un prêt.. Débrouillez-vous pour trouver des Dragon d'or et renflouer la trésorerie ! Car pour l'honneur, ce mariage est obligatoire ! »

* * *

Le roi patientait dans ses appartements, souhaitant passer un moment avec son fils. En effet, le seigneur, même si très prit par les évènements avait tenu à le voir afin de veiller quelque peu sur lui. L'enfant semblait désorienté et son petit être n'était pas aussi vif qu'il devait l'être à son âge. Mais Stannis se préoccupait étrangement, davantage de sa santé que du reste, après tout, le garçon restait son fils, et ferait le nécessaire afin qu'il ne puisse déshonorer la Maison Baratheon. La septa, après l'ordre reçu, frappa à la porte pour entrer timidement et déposer Maric sur le lit. Un léger silence encombra la pièce alors qu'il observait attentivement, de ses yeux incertains, la forme masculine se trouvant près de lui. Effectivement, n'ayant que très peu de contacts avec son père, l'enfant ne pouvait réellement s'attacher. Le Cerf lui avait rendu visite, sans jamais lui porter une véritable attention, ne supportant le sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire pour ramener son sang à la vie. La nourrice les quitta après quelques minutes de réflexion, non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance en son roi, seulement elle ne pouvait trouver cela normal qu'il soit si peu présent pour son fils. Mais Stannis avait toujours été de la sorte et ce n'était pas en ce jour qu'il changerait. Alors qu'il se tourna vers l'enfant le dévisageant de ses yeux tristes, emprunts d'un vert émeraude, l'homme fut prit d'un profond malaise et détourna la regard de celui qui le fixait. Mais ce dernier commença à pleurer, se rendant compte de l'absence de la septa. Ainsi, le seigneur effaré suite à tant de larmes le prit doucement dans ses bras. Le petit renifla et se calma lentement, trouvant une attention particulière à admirer la barbe repoussante de son père. Le roi fut un peu plus gêné, sentant les petits doigts s'attarder sur ses joues rugueuses et il poussa un soupir en le reposant sur le lit. Mais il continuait de le toiser d'un regard innocent:

« Quoi ? »

La demande fut directe et il parut sur la défensive, alors que l'enfant se mit à sourire en riant, affichant quelques petites dents. Alors, Stannis passa une main irréfléchie sur son visage et en sentant sa pilosité rêche, son mariage approchant, prit l'initiative de se raser. Il devait être exemplaire pour ses noces. L'homme s'approcha du meuble où se trouvait la vasque recouverte et dont de la fumée s'échappait encore. Il fut agréablement surprit de constater que l'eau était encore chaude et sans quitter du regard son fils, le surveillant, s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Le Cerf poussa un gémissement apaisé et une fois la peau amplement humidifiée, se présenta devant le miroir pour commencer à se raser. La lame glissa le long de sa joue et il réitéra plusieurs fois le geste avec une concentration remarquable. Le maniement de sa main était minutieux et irréprochable, Stannis préférait se raser seul au lieu de confier cette tâche aux domestiques. Le silence pesant de la pièce quant à lui, ne pouvait le déranger puisque son esprit se trouvait occupé et il perdit en mémoire durant un instant, la présence de son fils. Alors qu'il se débarrassait de cette pilosité naissante, il se demanda s'il pouvait ressembler à Robert arborant sa barbe sombre. Mais cette idée le dérangea fortement et il dû se résigner à approuver, compte tenu qu'ils étaient frères, il y avait forcément une ressemblance, même minime, entre les deux Cerfs. Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le bruit sourd émanant du couloir, alors que Maric, intrigué et reconnaissant sûrement l'individu approchant, commençait à pousser de petits cris aigus. Le son se rapprocha rapidement, et une masse passa la porte entrouverte en une fraction de secondes, pour bondit sur l'enfant, hurlant de joie. Le chien appartenant autrefois à Sansa aboya et le roi eut un sursaut remarquable, la lame appuya sur sa joue et le coupa, ce qui le plongea dans une profonde colère:

« Bon sang ! ! Qu'on sorte ce satané chien de ma chambre avant que je ne le fasse moi même ! »

Il termina de se raser, faisant abstraction du sang qui coulait le long de sa joue lisse et se rinça abondamment le visage. D'un geste rapide, le roi s'aspergea d'eau tiède pour ensuite s'essuyer d'une serviette douce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à veiller à nouveau sur Maric, il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. La coupure ne cessait de saigner et il passa le tissu mouillé, dont la goutte laissa une couleur rouge. L'enfant commença à bredouiller quelques sons et réclama les bras de son père. Le chien était toujours présent, assit au pied du petit seigneur, qui se vit porter pour son plus grand bonheur, par son parent. Ainsi, ils se tournèrent pour regarder leur reflet leur faisant face, et le Cerf sentit son cœur s'emballer, en croyant se voir enfant, tant la ressemblance était frappante.

* * *

Tysho Nestoris était venu lui annoncer avec une grande fierté, ayant réussi à s'arranger avec la Banque de Fer de Braavos, le mariage avait pu être organisé. La somme colossale qu'il avait emprunté avait permis à la Couronne de renflouer ses dettes, rendant le roi des plus satisfaits.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans le septuaire de Baelor, tout comme lors de ses noces avec Arianne Martell, à la différence qu'il sut cette fois-ci, tenir tête aux méprisantes joutes verbales du Grand Moineau. Quand Margaery s'était présentée, portant une longue robe bleue dont les épaules étaient brodées de roses blanches, elle avait souri à Stannis, le plongeant dans une désillusion grotesque, de se voir pour la première fois, apprécier les joies du mariage. Mais la fille Tyrell n'était pas comme les autres lady, et s'il avait pu remonter le temps pour la faire lui-même femme, l'honneur n'aurait pu être plus grand. Alors qu'elle s'était avancée, il se prit à sourire, ce n'était pas une marque illuminant sa figure, seulement un rictus qui rarement se dessinait. Le seigneur fut incapable de déterminer la raison de cette familiarité: joie, fierté, désir ou amour, pour l'une des premières fois, l'homme paru serein. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, il prit délicatement sa main pour y déposer un baiser, sous le regard furieux du septon, qui ne comprenait la réaction du roi. Le mariage célébré, le Cerf remarqua l'absence de sa Main, qu'il avait volontairement écarté. En effet, Stannis ne l'avait pas invité, souhaitant lui faire comprendre son désarroi suite à leur dernier conflit. Tout comme Wyman Manderly, étant préoccupé par la situation touchant le Nord et la potentielle attaque des Greyjoy, il n'avait pu faire le déplacement. Sur cette pensée, le seigneur avait souri, satisfait de contrôler le dénouement des noces, ses deux députés ne viendraient se ridiculiser suite à la consommation massive de vin, comme ils avaient pu le faire avec Arianne Martell. Son père, quant à lui, ne semblait touché par l'évènement, fixant son souverain avec un regard profond, regard que l'on ne pouvait déchiffrer et comprendre. Toutefois, son refus de se soulever contre l'autorité royale et attaquer le roi en justice, le mettait dans une embarrassante situation puisque des révoltes avaient récemment éclaté à Dorne. Beaucoup semblaient suivre la voie de Ellaria Sand et des Aspics des Sables. Heureusement, Doran avait réussi convenablement à calmer les ardeurs du peuple, sans violence, ce qui pour lui, ne pouvait mener qu'à d'autres tensions agressives. Le Prince était une personne calme et pacifique, et c'était en cela qu'il était admiré dans tout Westeros.

Le banquet n'avait connu ni débordements, ni disputes, malgré les regards furieux qu'avaient lancé Loras à Stannis, ne partageant l'opinion générale concernant ce merveilleux mariage. Cependant, sa colère avait été maîtrisé par Olenna, qui avait su trouver les mots avec une parfaite harmonie, laissant son petit-fils désabusé, se consoler dans les bras du Grand argentier, Tysho qui ne tenait toujours pas la boisson.

Quand la cérémonie du coucher fut annoncée par la vieille femme, impatiente de sceller officiellement l'union, le roi l'avait coupé dans son élan joyeux pour déclarer qu'il ne souhaitait célébrer pour une énième fois, cette pratique douteuse. Ne pouvant supporter les mains sur son corps, humiliant un peu plus son titre et son nom, il préférait désobéir aux traditions. Après tout, le Cerf, après nombre de pêchés, n'allait se voir bafouer pour ce dernier qu'il refusait de pratiquer. Ainsi, il s'était levé et avait mené lui-même son épouse à ses appartements, malgré une douleur persistante dans l'estomac, ressentant une étrange appréhension. Stannis restait fidèle à sa personnalité et ne pouvait défier sa nature. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, il ferma délicatement la porte qu'il verrouilla en tournant la clef et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Margaery, cette dernière affichait un sourire amusé, ce qui le blessa immédiatement, sentant un doute s'immiscer en sa personne:

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir connu ce moment hier tant le temps passe vite ! »

L'homme ne partagea pas sa plaisanterie et baissa la tête en acquiesçant. La jeune femme se servie une coupe de vin et en proposa une au roi, qui refusa dignement. Plongé dans ses réflexions, le Cerf se demanda si Renly avait réellement consommé son mariage ou si elle avait connu l'acte sous les maladresses d'un enfant comme Tommen Lannister soit disant Baratheon. Il crut vomir en essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image écœurante qui y prit place et lorsqu'il releva la tête, la fille à la Rose l'attendait nue. Son visage se crispa alors qu'il détourna violemment le regard du ventre rond:

« Rhabillez vous Madame.. »

« Je ne peux comprendre Majesté.. »

« Rhabillez vous, je vous prie, la couche sera partagée cette nuit, mais rien de plus, à quoi bon consommer un mariage si vous vous trouvez déjà grosse.. »

Elle rit aux éclats alors qu'il ne pouvait en comprendre la raison et la suivit du regard, quand elle retira la couverture du lit pour s'y installer. Stannis enleva sa tunique, qu'il posa soigneusement sur une chaise et la rejoignit. Les deux époux restèrent muets durant de longues minutes, le seigneur restant éloigné de la femme, trouvant le bord du lit à son aise:

« Le banquet était fort agréable mon roi, toutefois je regrette que vous ne m'ayez pas invité à danser ! »

« Je ne danse pas »

Alors, après avoir insisté en vain pour que le Cerf se dévoile devant une foule en délire, tandis que les musiciens s'étaient pressés de jouer diverses mélodies, Margaery s'était vue proposer une danse par ser Justin Massey. L'homme, jeune aux cheveux blonds, servant autrefois la Maison Florent et se trouvant désormais Épée du roi s'était trouvé flatté par son accord. Mais le souverain, après l'avoir toisé d'un regard foudroyant, n'avait émis un mot, observant du coin de l'œil la scène:

« Ser Davos avait dansé avec Arianne lors de nos noces il y a peu.. »

« Je me souviens mon roi, et cela avait été plaisant pour elle ! »

« Le Chevalier Oignon était ivre »

« Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit de la sorte, je ne peux voir où se trouve l'inconvénient.. »

Il eut l'impression d'entendre la fille Martell et son estomac se serra brutalement. Ainsi l'homme se plaça sur le dos, alors qu'un silence pesant s'emparait une nouvelle fois de la pièce. Il avait du mal à se détendre et encore plus à remplir son rôle d'époux compréhensif et ouvert à la discussion. Elle chercha un instant sa main qu'elle enlaça, comprenant les difficultés du Cerf, à se détacher d'un dégoût marital autrefois présent. Le seigneur posa un regard perplexe sur le visage enjoué de son épouse, lui qui affichait une moue tordue, commença soudainement:

« Je dois savoir quelque chose Madame.. »

« Je vous écoute Stannis.. »

« Maric n'a jamais connu sa mère et je peux sentir sa douleur me dévorer les entrailles. Mon fils a besoin de quelqu'un et non d'une septa endeuillée pleurant encore la mort de Sansa.. Pourrez-vous tenir ce rôle ? Pourrez-vous être une mère pour lui ? »

Margaery le fixa intensément, arborant une bouche entrouverte sous la surprise. D'un large signe de tête, elle acquiesça et d'une voix des plus sincères, lui répondit:

« J'en serai ravie et honorée mon roi, si cet enfant a besoin de tendresse et d'attention, alors je serai présente pour lui »

Il soupira longuement, tentant de s'encourager devant le regard persuasif de la jeune femme, qui d'un battement de cils réussi à tordre un peu plus son ventre noué. Comme s'il n'arrivait à décrire ce qui se déroulait en son for intérieur, Stannis avait encore des appréhensions concernant Margaery, ne voulant se trouver sous une quelconque influence, c'est en se montrant froid et distant qu'il protégeait son esprit affaibli. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas déçu et la sincérité qui se dégageait de ses propos rassura ses doutes les plus ancrés. Mais il était son époux et la Rose se trouvait les épines, désormais remplaçaient par des bois. Le Cerf avait prêté serment et se devait de l'honorer en faisant des efforts. Il se racla la gorge et lui présenta d'une voix rauque:

« Ce n'est pas tout, je voulais vous annoncer une nouvelle chose.. Vous trouverez sur le bureau vous faisant face, une boîte, ouvrez là pour en découvrir le contenu.. »

Elle se leva du lit pour s'exécuter. Quand la fille à la Rose constata avec joie qu'il s'agissait d'une robe splendide, elle paru gênée par le cadeau offert:

« Majesté, elle est magnifique, mais je me trouve désolée de vous annoncer que je n'ai rien pour vous.. »

« Ce n'est pas pour les noces. Vous la porterez lorsque nous nous verrons »

Le roi déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait jamais offert de présent auparavant et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer généreux. Pourtant, à plusieurs occasions, à sa demande, il avait acheté plusieurs robes à la prêtresse rouge, et parfois même des bijoux, mais jamais de son propre chef. Son épouse revint se coucher et lui embrassa la joue, puis se tourna, lui affichant son dos dénudé. Ainsi, Stannis commença à devenir nerveux, ayant la désagréable sensation d'avoir mal agit. Calmement et préventif, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Ai-je mal agis Madame ? »

« Non Majesté, seulement, je me trouve amplement récompensée alors que mes mains sont couvertes de sang.. Je vous présente mes excuses pour la disparition de votre ancienne femme et vous demande de me pardonner, je porte la responsabilité de ma Maison.. Je ne peux fermer les yeux depuis votre venue cette nuit-là, ces Dorniennes qui ont essayé de se venger et de vous tuer, ces révoltes à Dorne, tout cela à cause de l'assassinat de Arianne Martell.. Vous rendez-vous compte jusqu'où les représailles peuvent mener ? S'il arrivait une nouvelle fois ces affreuses choses et si le meurtre réussissait, vous ne serez plus.. Et alors ma faute se transformerait en régicide.. »

Le roi s'approcha doucement pour la prendre en ses bras et la réconforter maladroitement. Suite à de telles révélations, il ne pouvait se sentir à l'aise, mais ne pouvait renier son attirance. La fille à la Rose avait peur et une volonté de la protéger irradia son être. En tant qu'homme, suite à ces propos, sa fierté et orgueil furent tout aussi touchés. Alors qu'il encerclait ses bras autour de son corps, Stannis articula à voix basse:

« Votre sécurité m'est primordiale.. Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on vous fasse du mal et ne souhaiterai à nouveau perdre ma femme.. Tous ces dangers sont les préoccupations du roi et non les vôtres, ne vous laissez pas envahir par la panique car rien ne m'arrivera, je suis Stannis Baratheon, celui qui a vaincu la Nuit éternelle et l'Usurpatrice.. Croyez-vous réellement que ces Dorniennes m'effraient ? De plus, ne vous pensez pas coupable d'une chose dont vous êtes innocente. Je suis le responsable de tout cela et ne regrette mon choix. J'assume pleinement ces difficultés, et y ferai face, je peux vous l'assurer. Endormez-vous, ma garde veille devant la porte, et je veille sur vous ma lady »

« Bien sûr Majesté, et je suis soulagée de vous savoir si fort. Mais une dernière question se bouscule dans mon esprit, pourquoi ne pas avoir sollicité la venue de votre Main pour la cérémonie ? »

Il fut surprit par sa demande, changeant complètement de sujet. Alors le Cerf ne pu trouver la raison concernant l'attention portée au Chevalier Oignon et se vexa de constater qu'il n'était plus au centre de la conversation. Mais Stannis était un homme de nature possessive et il avait du mal à accepter certaines situations. Le seigneur afficha un regard méfiant, qui devint dur lorsqu'il se remémora son entretien avec le contrebandier:

« Ser Davos doit se souvenir de cet acte tel un châtiment.. »

Margaery eut un mouvement de recul et paru étonnée devant sa sévérité. Il avait déjà été froid et stricte, sans jamais avoir un comportement de la sorte. En pensant à cela, voyant ses yeux sombres fixer un point dans la pièce et sentant sa mâchoire serrée, elle se demanda si un jour, il pourrait témoigner d'une si grande sévérité envers sa personne. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et elle acquiesça mentalement en se plaisant à penser qu'un époux si autoritaire ne pourrait laisser passer des affronts, ainsi, elle se sentit en sécurité à ses côtés.

Le Cerf déposa un baiser sur son épaule et fut surprit en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais été attentionné. Ce mariage devait être heureux, il n'avait été forcé, ni épousé une femme repoussante, l'on pouvait alors penser qu'il était satisfait. Seulement, alors que la Rose avait trouvé le sommeil, il restait immobile, fixant le plafond, comme à son habitude. L'esprit du seigneur était tourmenté, endossant les conflits royaux. D'un côté se tenait Dorne et leur irréfutable envie de venger la princesse Arianne et de l'autre, se trouvait Euron Greyjoy et la prise de Castral Rock. Stannis pensa soudainement à Davos, mais alors qu'il commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir agis avec lui d'une manière si violente, sa fierté le contraint à penser le contraire et il se plut à le penser coupable pour cette faute. Ainsi, il se demanda où pouvait être le Chevalier Oignon en ce moment même. Peut-être avait-il trouvé refuge dans une taverne ou peut-être se battait-il pour sa famille et reprendre la forteresse. Son cœur de pierre paru insensible mais il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il était un homme courageux et exemplaire. Davos avait toujours été présent, le conseillant dans les moments les plus sombres. Stannis dont l'insomnie devenait de plus en plus gênante quitta le lit pour prendre place au bureau. Là il attrapa silencieusement un parchemin pour commencer à écrire un message. Sa personnalité l'obligeait à rester digne sans plier face au contrebandier, mais en tant qu'homme et non roi, il pouvait agir. Alors il adressa la lettre à Euron Greyjoy:

 _'Euron Greyjoy, seigneur des Iles de Fer, moi Stannis Baratheon, roi des Sept Couronnes et protecteur du Royaume vous déclare ennemi de Westeros. Contester ainsi mon autorité m'oblige à entrer en guerre. Pliez le genoux ou soyez détruit, pliez le genoux où j'anéantirai votre Maison.'_

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, centré principalement sur Stannis, et le retour de deux personnages :)**

 **Il ne reste plus que deux autres chapitres et ce sera la fin de cette longue fiction en quatre parties !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines désormais qu'il était marié, le roi témoignant d'une volonté inébranlable d'appliquer son devoir en tant que souverain. Stannis qui faisait toujours chambre à part, avait enfin réussi à trouver un sommeil stable et réparateur, le soulageant d'insomnies à répétitions. Sentant en son corps jaillir une force nouvelle et son âme apaisée, le Cerf se demanda si sa nouvelle épouse en était responsable. En effet, cette dernière avait pris soin de s'occuper personnellement des affaires de la capitale, laissant à son époux la liberté de profiter de rares moments de détente. Alors, sur cette pensée, il béni en son esprit les Dieux de lui avoir permis une telle rencontre. Toutefois, malgré cette sensation de bien-être, il ne devait faillir à ses devoirs. Le procès de Dorne allait prendre place en ce jour, le roi ne se laissant dominer par les femmes ayant intenté à sa vie. Il s'apprêtait à quitter ses appartements pour la salle du trône, quand son regard s'arrêta sur une dague offerte quelques jours auparavant. Davos Mervault avait témoigné de sa reconnaissance envers le mariage, même s'il n'avait été convié. La loyauté de la Main ne pouvait être discutée compte tenu de ce présent, malgré les tensions persistantes entre les deux hommes et le roi paru touché par l'acte. L'arme était davantage décorative que défensive et se composait d'un manche en or, autour duquel étaient incrustés des joyaux. Sur la lame fine et légèrement recourbée avait été inscrite la devise Baratheon: _'Notre est la fureur'_ , le tout accompagné d'une lettre par laquelle le Chevalier Oignon félicitait le Cerf, non sans lui indiquer sa position actuelle.

Tous les deux étaient terriblement têtus, ainsi, aucun ne souhaitait réellement s'excuser en premier pour revenir comme si de rien n'était.

Le visage de Stannis se referma brusquement et sa mine devint coléreuse au moment où il quitta la pièce pour trouver le procès. La salle du trône était grande, lorsqu'il prit place sur le trône, l'homme ajusta la couronne sur sa tête en guise de supériorité royale et dévisagea ses conseillers entourant sa personne. Sladhor avait pris place sur sa gauche aux côtés de Tysho Nestoris, qui présentait continuellement son sourire mesquin, et à sa droite se trouvait le Prince Doran, accompagné de Margaery. Aussi, sa garde personnelle était attentive, Randyll Tarly et Justin Massey entourant le Trône de Fer. Les femmes avaient été capturées sur l'aide précieuse de Doran, qui connaissait les lieux où elles se cachaient. Ellaria Sand et les deux Aspics des Sables furent amenées, les mains lourdement enchaînées:

« Où se trouve Obara ? »

« Silence ! »

Randyll Tarly menaça Tyene Sand en dégainant son arme, qu'il pointa ensuite dans sa direction, sous le regard satisfait du roi, qui ne manquait aucunes secondes du spectacle grotesque qu'elles présentaient:

« Je vous interdis de braver de la sorte ma fille, approchez un peu plus votre épée et je vous promets que je trancherai moi-même votre virilité pour vous laisser la désagréable impression de devenir aussi inefficace qu'un eunuque ! Votre sang se répandra sur le sol et vous souffrirez d'avoir osé menacer Tyene de votre ridicule lame ! »

« Silence femme ! Je vais vous apprendre à être si insolente ! »

Le chauve afficha une figure haineuse et sous la méprise faite à son nom, leva sa main pour venir lourdement la plaquer contre la joue de l'amante d'Oberyn:

« Lord Randyll Tarly, cessez ce geste c'est un ordre ! Sous mon règne, nous ne violentons les femmes, vous finirez par trouver une autre punition vous libérant de son comportement irrespectueux. Pour l'heure, veuillez revenir et les laisser parler ! »

« Je vous remercie lord Stannis.. »

« Ne te rabaisse pas à le remercier Tyene ! »

La mère foudroya d'un regard glaçant sa fille, qui releva la tête pour défier sur demande de son parent, le roi. Ce dernier ricana devant l'attitude de Ellaria, puis Doran, étant Maitre des lois ouvrit le procès de sa voix grave:

« Ellaria, Tyene et Nyméria Sand, vous vous tenaient ici devant votre roi pour témoigner d'un complot visant sa personne. Avec l'aide d'Obara Sand, vous avez tenté de l'assassiner, quel était votre motif ? »

« Quel misérable traître es-tu Doran ! Cet homme a tué ta fille et tu restes immobile à lustrer sa couronne salie par le vice ! »

Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et continua indifférent ses questions, alors que le Cerf le fixait appréciant son comportement digne:

« Répondez Ellaria, je vous en prie, n'aggravez pas la situation.. Nous savons tous que le roi peut faire preuve de clémence mais qu'il sait aussi se montrer dur et intolérant.. Ainsi, je suis persuadé que votre cas ne sera pas traité à la légère, alors soyez coopérative.. »

« Je me fiche de mon sort car Dorne ne se laissera faire, d'autres continueront cette rébellion, jusqu'à faire tomber Stannis ! »

Il se leva et afficha une moue boudeuse, ses joues creusant son visage, lui laissèrent une image dévastatrice et Nyméria, qui redoutait la plus cette aventure douteuse, laissa échapper un gémissement d'incertitude, où vinrent se mélanger peur et panique. Alors le Cerf s'approcha de la femme et les sourcils froncés, toisa son regard furieux. D'une main puissante il attrapa son menton pour planter un peu plus ses yeux en les siens. Mais Ellaria était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, de plus, elle faisait preuve d'un extrême courage, animé par son besoin de vengeance. Toujours aussi menaçante et ses convictions ancrées au plus profond de son âme, elle le défia sans ne jamais baisser la tête:

« Dorne n'oubliera pas, et Dorne vous anéantira ! »

Il la lâcha brutalement puis se retourna, réfléchissant à ses futurs agissements. Sa bouche se crispa face aux conseillers lui faisant face, le dévisageant en attente d'un verdict. Seule Margaery se montrait effrayée, lisant en son regard une pitié qu'il devait mettre en œuvre afin d'éviter un conflit avec le Sud de Westeros. Quelques jours plus tôt, la fille à la Rose était venue lui parler, le suppliant de faire preuve de bonté lors du procès, mais son époux n'avait pu lui promettre, lui qui était habité par une profonde rancune. Mais quand il se retourna vers l'accusée, ses dents grincèrent sauvagement en devinant la colère qui la submergeait. Ellaria Sand ne s'arrêterait jamais:

« Pliez le genou devant votre roi qui se montrera juste, agenouillez vous et vous vivrez.. »

La femme éclata d'un rire franc alors que son interlocuteur serrait les poings sous l'ébullition qui se répandait en son être:

« M'agenouiller devant vous ? Je préférais m'agenouiller devant Oberyn ! »

Les Aspics des Sables l'imitèrent et furent prises d'un rire incontrôlable, devant une salle silencieuse, ressentant la furie royale envahir les murs:

« Je ne suis pas un homme qui répète deux fois les choses.. »

« Je plains la reine, comme vous devez être un homme ennuyant.. Mais que dis-je, vous n'êtes pas un homme Stannis Baratheon et je crains fort que vous ne soyez incapable de remplir vos braies.. Le roi serait-il complexé ? Vous n'avez pas de cran et vous laissez dominer car vous êtes un roi faible ! »

Elle cracha à ses pieds alors qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Ellaria continua de le provoquer et mordit ses lèvres en lui adressant un mouvement de tête dédaigneux:

« Majesté, êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir la remettre à sa place ? Vous manquer d'un tel respect mérite sévère punition ! »

« Randyll Tarly, je vous l'ai déjà dis, je ne frapperai pas cette femme ! »

« Il ne pourrait assumer un tel acte, qu'est-ce qu'un roi s'il ne peut agir selon ses directives ? Il n'est rien.. Même les Lions si méprisables qu'ils étaient avaient des griffes plus acéré.. »

« Silence ! »

Le seigneur se tourna vers Doran Martell, dont le regard ne trahissait sa volonté, l'homme faisant passer son honneur avant sa famille. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et un frisson parcouru le Prince, se doutant de l'intention de son roi:

« Prince Doran, dites moi comment sont traitées ce genre d'affaires à Dorne ? »

« Les coupables sont punis de mort et subissent la pendaison.. »

Il afficha une mine atteinte, lui qui n'aimait cette pratique qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop cruelle. Il n'était pas son soit disant neveu qui prenait plaisir à tuer lentement. Mais Margaery intervint subitement, suppliant d'une voix calme son époux:

« Stannis je vous en prie, n'exécutez cette sentence et réfléchissez à vos actes ! »

A ce moment précis, il regretta la présence de Davos, dont les conseils paraissaient à chaque fois bienveillants. Le Cerf tenta d'imaginer la réaction de sa Main suite à sa décision, mais il fut incapable de résoudre le problème, l'homme ne se trouvant véritablement présent pour l'épauler:

« Tysho Nestoris, vous qui venez du continent de l'Est, que pensez-vous de ce choix ? »

« Majesté, si j'étais à votre place, je ne tolérerais ce genre d'attitude, qui serait sévèrement punie. Cette femme a comploté votre mort et vous témoigne une hargne sans limites.. Il serait fou de penser la relâcher.. Un chien qui mort une fois, mordra à nouveau, tout comme l'homme qui déshonore sa femme, continuera de partager sa couche avec d'autres.. »

Il se sentit visé par l'argument du Braavien, ce dernier ne manquant pas une occasion pour braver l'autorité du roi. Toutefois l'homme avait raison, car par deux fois elles avaient tenté son assassinat, la troisième tentative serait organisée sans aucun doute:

« Prince Doran je m'en remet à vous, non pas en tant que roi car je serai intransigeant envers ces femmes, mais en tant qu'homme. Elles font parties de Dorne et sont liées à votre famille par votre défunt frère, souhaitez vous ajouter quelque chose ? »

« Faîtes votre devoir mon roi, je n'ai pas à contester vos décisions.. »

Il se sentit soudainement mal de par les dires du Dornien et eut l'impression de retrouver un moment passé: celui qu'il avait partagé avec Brienne de Tarth, après sa défaite à Winterfell. Cette dernière l'avait épargné, mais il ne siégeait pas encore sur le Trône de Fer. Désormais, le seigneur devait faire preuve de justice, s'il voulait continuer à régner sur Westeros:

« Alors elles seront exécutées selon les traditions de leur terre natale.. La corde finira elle-même le travail, cette affaire est maintenant close ! »

* * *

« Pourquoi les avez vous faites exécuter ? Je vous faisiez confiance, nous avions un accord ! »

« Un accord ? Quel accord avions nous ma lady ? Vous étiez simplement venue me demander d'être clément ! Et je ne vous ai pas certifié que je le serai ! Je me suis montré réfléchi et ai demandé l'avis de mes conseillers.. De quel droit vous permettez vous de contester mes dires ? »

« Je suis votre femme.. »

« Je le sais, seulement votre demande n'était pas acceptable, ces femmes devaient mourir ou elles m'auraient tranché la gorge durant mon sommeil.. Ou peut-être vous aurez t-elles tué ? Vous ainsi que l'enfant que vous portez.. Je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre ce risque ! »

Il claqua la porte de ses appartements d'un geste brusque et vint se poser devant la fenêtre, toisant d'un regard sombre la cour sous ses yeux. Margaery s'avança lentement, sentant une boule naître au fond de son ventre, en pensant aux agissements potentiels du roi:

« Dorne est remontée, si Doran Martell acquiesce et écoute son peuple, s'il entre en guerre, comment allez-vous gérer deux conflits ? Les Greyjoy ont commencé leur avancée, réduisant en cendres les villages leur faisant obstacle ! »

Stannis se retourna, la dévisageant un air écœuré sur le visage, puis de sa voix forte, il cracha méprisant:

« Comment pouvez vous dire de telles choses alors que les hostilités envers Dorne ont été crées par votre volonté ! Si vous n'aviez pas souhaité devenir reine, le Sud de Westeros serait en paix avec la Couronne ! »

« Mon roi, vous étiez plus juste et bienveillant lors de notre mariage.. Où sont passées vos douces paroles ? »

« Il faut vous décider ma lady, voulez vous à vos côtés un homme fort qui ne se laisse abattre mais se montre dur, ou un homme bon et influençable, dont l'autorité est contestée ? »

La fille à la Rose ne répondit pas et, déçue mais contrainte d'accepter les dires royaux, baissa la tête et commença à prendre la direction de la sortie, sous l'œil attentif du Cerf, qui ne put se résoudre à son départ:

« Revenez Madame »

Il s'élança pour l'arrêter dans sa marche déterminée et lui attrapa le bras. La jeune femme se retourna et pu lire en ses yeux verts une profonde rancœur envers sa personne, lui qui n'avait voulu la blesser. Alors, il lui caressa maladroitement l'épaule, et lui murmura en tentant de la rapprocher de son être:

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer »

« Vous êtes le roi, et elles vous ont manqué de respect.. »

« C'est exact, pensez vous cela possible de se montrer clément après tant d'outrage ? »

Le seigneur paru ravi de constater qu'elle approuvait sa décision et il passa un doigt sur le pourtour de son col, retraçant les lignes de sa peau:

« Vous êtes le roi et vos choix sont justes »

« Bien »

Il s'apprêta à quitter ses appartements l'esprit tendu, avant de se retourner pour observer une dernière fois son épouse :

« Je pars pour Castral Rock, Euron Greyjoy devra répondre de son crime s'il souhaite éviter une mort prochaine.. En mon absence vous dirigerez le Royaume, car vous êtes ma reine »

* * *

Lorsqu'il chevaucha sa monture, Stannis leva les yeux vers le Donjon Rouge, convaincu de son autorité, son visage devint subitement sombre. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna le départ à ses deux Epées, chacune à la tête d'un groupe d'hommes. Ainsi, la petite armée défensive prit le chemin de l'Ouest, en direction des anciennes terres Lannister :

« Majesté, sachez que si vous étiez dans le besoin, mes hommes se feraient un plaisir de rejoindre vos rangs »

« Je ne doute pas de votre loyauté Randyll Tarly, et suis persuadé qu'entre votre personne et ser Justin Massey, un fossé sépare votre dignité.. »

« Pourquoi douter de cet homme ? »

« Je n'ai pas apprécié son comportement durant mes noces, toutefois, je m'efforce de garder une confiance aveugle en son dévouement. Mais sa Maison supportait au commencement les Florent et non les Baratheon. Selyse n'est plus, et Massey est resté, que dire d'un tel choix »

« Je le veillerai de près mon roi, il ne pourrait nuire si cela lui venait à l'esprit car vous en serez informé sur le champs ! »

Stannis ne répondit pas et grogna intérieurement en visualisant sa danse grotesque quelques temps auparavant, puis, se rapprochant de Castral Rock, il talonna son cheval et s'isola un moment, à l'avant des troupes.

* * *

« Mon ami, vois tu, au moment où tu décoche ta flèche, ce ne sont pas tes épaules, ni tes bras qui la guide, mais tes yeux. Là où ton regard se pose, la flèche se dirige.. »

Thoros de Myr éclata de rire et posa la lourde gourde à ses pieds. Retranché dans une petite forêt, il avait ordonné le repos imminent, cherchant à rejoindre la Fraternité sans Bannière. Alester Sarwyck, prêtre rouge puissant ayant aidé durant la bataille de Port Réal ricana un instant puis, voyant sa cible lointaine, hors d'atteinte après de tels propos, reposa l'arc et trouva son semblable. Alors, il prit place devant le feu de camps pratiquement éteint et porta sa main sur les braises encore chaudes. D'un geste rapide, suivi d'une incantation, des flammes commencèrent à renaître, irradiant le bois consumé. Thoros l'observa attentivement, un sourire espiègle sur le visage :

« Ta force est remarquable, je n'ai jamais vu pareil prêtre, tu nous seras d'une grande utilité au sein de la Fraternité ! »

« Pourtant je suis incapable de tirer convenablement une flèche ! »

Ils rirent ensemble un long moment, l'un portant un doigt accusateur à l'arme posée au sol, près du carquois, l'autre se tenant les côtes face à une telle farce :

« Ne dis pas cela, tu es remarquable en maniant la magie. Ton fouet enflammé a ravagé le champ de bataille, souviens toi, tu as tué un dragon ! »

« Mais Béric est mort.. »

L'homme ne répondit pas et son visage se ferma soudainement. Alors, il se rapprocha du feu et tendit ses mains afin qu'elles se réchauffent. Alester le toisa discrètement, voyant Thoros encore empreint d'un chagrin misérable :

« Mais cessons cette conversation et parlons d'un sujet bien plus confortable ! Mon ami, toi qui a connu la Guerre des Cinq Rois, toi qui étais aux premières loges, racontes moi son déroulement ! »

« Tu n'en a donc jamais entendu parler ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais tu es un conteur hors pair, alors j'aimerai entendre l'angle de ton récit »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ayant l'agréable impression de côtoyer le Seigneur de la Foudre, de son vivant. Ce dernier lui demandait aussi régulièrement de lui raconter des histoires d'autrefois, mélangeant réel et légendes. Ainsi, il se racla la gorge bruyamment pour commencer, les pensées envahies par le passé sanglant :

« Après la mort du roi Robert, nombre de seigneurs se sont proclamés souverains légitimes de Westeros. Dans un premier temps, Renly a souhaité la couronne, puis son frère Stannis, étant le second de la lignée Baratheon. Toutefois, le bâtard Joffrey ne s'est laissé faire et est monté sur le Trône de Fer par succession. La mort de Ned Stark a engendré la révolte du Nord, menée par Robb Stark, se proclamant roi du Nord. Quant à Balon Greyjoy, assumant son désir de vengeance et de victoire, s'est déclaré aussi intéressé par le titre de Protecteur des Sept Royaumes.. Renly a été le premier à réagir et a enrôlé les armées fidèles aux Cerfs, volant par la même occasion celles de son frère. Stannis la rencontré afin de le persuader d'arrêter cette mascarade et le reconnaître héritier légitime. Mais le jeune homme n'a souhaité se plier, et s'est retrouvé assassiné de force par le véritable roi. Ceci a permis à Stannis de récupérer ses armées et attaquer Port Réal.. Mais sa défaite a été cuisante face à une alliance entre Lannister et Tyrell.

Du côté du Nord, le vengeur Robb Stark a rallié ses Maisons et battu plusieurs fois les Lions dorés. Seulement, par sa faute et son désir, il a été tué lors des noces de son oncle Edmure Tully, meurtre orchestré par les Frey et les Bolton. Cet événement funeste a ainsi été appelé les 'Le Mariage rouge'.. »

« Westeros a saigné, mais c'est à se demander si le sang n'est pas sa véritable volonté.. »

« La faute des hommes avides de pouvoir, mêlée à une injustice sans nom.. »

Des bruits de sabots retentirent et ils se levèrent d'un bond, Alester passa une main sur sa bouche, intimant à son semblable de se taire. Les deux prêtres avancèrent en silence jusqu'à l'orée du bois, pour, au travers des branches, distinguer les hommes du roi, accompagné de Stannis en personne. Sa mine éreintée plongea Alester dans une profonde rancune, lui qui avait promis de servir la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai :

« Que fait-il ici, dans les Terres de l'Ouest ? »

« Patience mon ami, je sens que nous allons le découvrir prochainement.. »

Au loin, ils virent avec stupéfaction, une armée avancer en direction du roi. Le Cerf poussa un hurlement en dégainant son épée, alors que son corps se raidissait sur sa scelle :

« Ce sont des Greyjoy ! Thoros, nous devons les aider ! »

L'homme se précipita vers le combat naissant, quand le prêtre le retint par la manche. Sa forte poigne l'obligea à abandonner sa quête, et il se tourna impuissant vers celui qui le dévisageait :

« Nous ne devons pas nous montrer. Attendons le moment opportun et nous sauverons le Cerf ! »

* * *

Euron arriva au galop et dégaina une lame aiguisée, qu'il pointa en direction de Stannis, qui, entouré de sa garde, les congédia. Une fois écartée, il tint tête et s'avança vers l'ennemi, qui le toisait d'un regard hautain :

« Lord Stannis ! Que faîtes vous ici, le Cerf serait-il perdu éloigné de la forêt ? »

« La sèche ferait mieux de se taire et retourner dans ses eaux profondes.. »

« Et sinon quoi ? Comptez vous me tuer ? Votre ridicule lettre reçue dernièrement ne peut m'effrayer ! »

Le roi n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le combat s'engagea, Euron frappant violemment sa monture, le faisant chavirer lourdement. La légère armée constituée fut rapidement décimée, laissant dans son sillage de longues traînées de sang. Alors, Justin Massey et Randyll Tarly entourèrent l'homme à terre, encore inconscient :

« Nous le protégerons jusque dans la mort, avancez et venez goûter notre lame ! »

Le Greyjoy se moqua grossièrement du pauvre chevalier, qui, malgré son courage de jeune homme ne faisait le poids. Tout comme Tarly, à l'inverse qu'il n'avait pris la parole, souhaitant intimider son adversaire, il lui jeta un regard meurtrier :

« Voyez, l'on m'a informé de la venue de votre roi sur mes terres.. Les petits oiseaux sont nombreux à Port Réal et au service des seigneurs fortunés, dont je fais parti.. Ne l'oubliez pas, je suis le seigneur des Iles de Fer ! Je ne suis pas n'importe quel personnage que vous pouvez vous permettre de menacer de la sorte ! »

Il frappa violemment au visage Justin Massey, qui cracha un filet de sang en se relevant :

« Cependant, je ne vais pas vous tuer et vous charge d'une mission ! Allez dire à cette magnifique reine Margaery, que je détiens son époux, le Cerf. Qu'elle se prépare car bientôt ce ne sera plus Stannis Baratheon, qui siègera à ses côtés, mais ma personne. Je vais prendre ce trône par la force, quitte à détruire Westeros ! »

D'un signe de tête victorieux, il ordonna à ses hommes de monter le corps du roi sur un destrier, sous les regards haineux des deux Épées, qui se promirent de le venger une fois de retour à la capitale.

Lorsque le Cerf commença à reprendre doucement connaissance, il fut traîné, les mains lourdement enchaînées jusque dans les prisons de Castral Rock, désormais sous bannière Greyjoy.

Son premier constat fut l'enfermement et durant un instant, il se questionna quant au lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Ainsi, conscient que l'on venait de capturer le roi, il tenta de tirer sur les liens le retenant, en vain. En un son métallique, sa quête se vit échouer et il demeura quelques minutes haletant sous l'effort qu'il venait de déployer, alors que le silence de la pièce se voyait tourmenté par la venue d'Asha Greyjoy :

« Pensiez-vous les prisons de Castral Rock davantage luxueuses ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard empli de vengeance. Stannis scruta son visage, froid et passif, tout comme son corps. La jeune femme n'avait ni formes, ni féminité et il ricana en la comparant à un homme. Le roi eut un frisson en revoyant Selyse, sa première épouse, arborer une carrure similaire. Toutefois, sa beauté résidait en une détermination accrue et Asha impressionnait de par son caractère redoutable. Elle était une personne qui ne lâchait prise, ni se laissait faire et le Cerf comprit une négociation impossible. S'il voulait sortir vivant de sa cellule, il devrait employer la force et non la parole :

« Pourquoi m'avoir capturé ? »

« Vous nous êtes utile.. »

« Utile ? Utile pour quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, entra dans la cage et prit soin de fermer la lourde porte derrière elle. Alors, elle vint se positionner devant le roi pour le dévisager d'un regard sans scrupules. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais l'homme s'obligea à la fixer continuellement, il était son souverain, et cette dernière semblait l'oublier :

« Qu'avez-vous fait de mes hommes ? »

« Une poignée s'est vue la vie sauve.. Ils sont partis en direction de Port Réal, afin d'avertir la reine d'une approche éminente. Mon oncle Euron prendra d'ici peu le trône par la violence et la nécessité ! »

En entendant l'énonciation de son épouse, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et à l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal, il se débattit furieusement, sous le ricanement macabre et grotesque de son bourreau. Mais son rire cessa brutalement et elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, afin de se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle méprisait tant :

« Vous me décevez beaucoup Stannnis Baratheon.. »

« Je ne comptais pas vous plaire »

La femme eut un mouvement de recul et l'observa attentivement. De son regard noir et furieux, elle y vit se dessiner une volonté inébranlable et comprit cette ténacité tant chantée à son propos :

« L'on vous compare à l'acier, qui rompt plutôt que de plier.. D'ailleurs, cela a été prouvé récemment.. »

Asha s'approcha à nouveau et tendit une main dans sa direction. Le roi tenta de se dégager mais face aux lourdes chaines emprisonnant ses gestes, il fut contraint de se laisser faire. Son bras dangereusement pointé vers son visage, il se demanda la raison de cette familiarité :

« Récemment l'on vous a ramené à la vie.. Comme cela est inimaginable, j'aimerais le constater par moi-même »

Elle ne se tourna pas vers son épaule pour avoir l'angle nécessaire et se prit à saisir d'une poigne ferme les joues du Cerf, pour le forcer à tourner la tête. Le geste précis lui donna la nausée et sentir les doigts de l'ennemie sur son visage l'écœura soudainement, cependant, l'homme ne dit mots :

« Comme c'est étrange.. se voir ressuscité alors que la mort nous paraît être notre seul espoir.. »

De ses doigts fins, elle traça habilement le contour de sa nuque, appuyant avec précaution sur la longue cicatrice qui venait s'échouer jusqu'à son torse. La mâchoire serrée, Stannis ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier son adversaire lui faisant face. Comme il se détestait, comme il détestait R'hllor et Melisandre pour cet acte. Se voir ainsi manipulé par des curieux telle une marionnette lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche :

« J'aurais aimé les rencontrer, ces fanatiques rouges vous ayant permis la vie.. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Afin de comprendre la raison de vous avoir donné cette chance, alors que la mort vous attendait impatiente ! »

Et elle cracha aux pieds de l'homme, par dégoût, avant de quitter les lieux sans lui adresser un regard


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **La fin approche, malheureusement tout à une fin ! Et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand les Epées du roi arrivèrent à la capitale, elles furent dépitées face au calme apparent prenant place dans les rues, qui, prochainement, se retrouveraient plongées dans les luttes sanglantes. Randyll Tarly dévisagea de son regard froid Justin Massey, qui tentait de rassembler son courage afin d'annoncer le tragique événement à la reine. D'un pas rapide, ils se dirigèrent vers le Donjon Rouge, évitant les habitants qui pullulaient les marchés à la recherche de produits rares et luxueux.

Ce fut le chauve qui ouvrit d'un large geste les portes royales, se trouvant face à la reine, siégeant sur le trône. A ses côtés se trouvaient sa grand-mère, Olenna Tyrell, ainsi que Doran Martell, le Maître des lois, apparemment occupé à discuter des problèmes que rencontraient la Couronne.

La Fille à la Rose fut étonnée de les voir revenir sans son époux, et un profond sentiment d'échec envahit alors son esprit. Toutefois, celui qui brisa le silence persistant de par sa venue, fur Tysho Nestoris, le Grand argentier, qui, de sa démarche arrogante, prit la parole, en avançant vers les deux hommes :

« Le roi n'est-il pas avec vous ? »

Tous semblèrent inquiets, au constat de la réponse négative qu'ils leur donnèrent. Les nobles assistant précédemment à la Cour s'écartèrent peu à peu pour quitter la grande salle, laissant les plus perplexes se questionner. Alors, Margaery amena une main protectrice à son ventre et se leva lentement, pour toiser d'un regard dur les Epées, quand Massey annonça fièrement :

« Ma reine, nous n'avons pu le sauver, l'embuscade tenue par Euron Greyjoy n'a pu être surmontée et le roi s'est vu capturé.. »

« Etes-vous en train de m'annoncer ser, que mon époux se trouve en ce moment même prisonnier de l'ennemi ? »

Il lui répondit maladroitement avant de se retirer en arrière, laissant son aîné converser. Ainsi, Randyll Tarly s'agenouilla devant la femme. L'honneur qui l'animait le forçait à agir de la sorte, et après avoir salué sa royauté, releva la tête pour planter un regard digne en celui de la jeune femme :

« Ma reine, nous avons échoué, permettez nous de retourner dans les Terres de l'Ouest avec une armée, afin de venger la Couronne et ramener notre roi sauf »

« Toutefois, nous devons vous prévenir Majesté.. »

Le jeune fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante d'un homme, qui, habitué au Donjon Rouge, ne parut surpris par le lieu. Les regards se levèrent avec surprise pour constater la venue de Davos, partit en exil quelques temps plus tôt sur ordre de Stannis :

« Les Greyjoy avancent en nombre vers la capitale ! ! Ils viennent pour le trône et seront bientôt aux portes de Port Réal ! La guerre est proche, nous devons nous préparer ! ! »

« Chevalier Oignon ! Que faîtes vous ici, n'étiez vous pas condamné à quitter la ville ? »

« Chose faîtes Prince Doran, je me suis retiré sur Dragonstone, afin de veiller à repenser mon comportement envers le Cerf. Sachez que ces hommes, qui approchent en ce moment même pour la couronne ont assiégé ma forteresse pour s'en emparer. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma famille mais ne peut partir y combattre seul ! Nous devons les devancer, où se trouve le roi ? »

Un silence gênant prit doucement place dans la salle, alors que la Main observait inquiète les députés royaux, comprenant la difficile situation :

« Si mon époux est en danger, nous devons lever les armées pour le libérer ! »

« Ma petite fille, as-tu perdu la tête ? Port Réal sera bientôt le théâtre d'un affrontement, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de dispenser des hommes pour sa libération. Les armées doivent rester ici afin de défendre le Trône de Fer ! »

Doran Martell dévisagea avec dégoût la vieille femme puis s'avança vers elle afin de tenter de la raisonner :

« Madame, je comprends vos dires, mais il s'agit de sa Majesté Stannis.. S'il arrivait quelque chose au roi, que deviendrez la famille royale ? »

« Et que deviendrait la famille royale si Euron Greyjoy réussissait à s'emparer du titre de roi ? Les armées resteront pour défendre leur ville, et doivent être levées au plus vite ! »

Ce fut la grand-mère Tyrell qui prit les devants, face à la stupéfaction des membres de la Cour, qui ne comprenaient l'attitude neutre et impassible de sa petite fille, qui pourtant reine, n'avait émis un mot. Cependant, alors que Davos et les deux Epées s'apprêtaient à quitter le lieu, elle les rattrapa et empoigna fermement le bras du Chevalier Oignon :

« Ser ! Attendez ! »

« Ma reine ? »

Tarly afficha son regard méfiant, habituel ces derniers temps, alors que Massey semblait à nouveau sous le charme de la reine, adopta un comportement similaire à celui qu'il avait eu lors des noces récentes. Son sourire niais arracha à Margaery un ricanement puis, reprenant son sérieux, leur ordonna d'une voix déterminée :

« Certes les armées doivent rester à la capitale afin de la protéger de l'invasion prochaine, mais en tant que reine, je vous charge d'une mission. Vous constituez de fines lames ayant prêté serment de protéger votre roi. Partez le sauver, cette quête doit rester inconnue des autres et ne doit être dévoilée. De plus, les yeux de l'ennemi sont rivés sur nous, ils ne vous verront pas arriver, et ne se doute pas que vous quitterez la capitale. Je compte sur votre courage et votre loyauté ! »

* * *

Stannis était couché dans sa cellule, son visage flirtant avec la crasse et la poussière des dalles. Son corps frigorifié le laissa grelottant quelques instants alors que les rougeurs et marques sur sa figure s'étendaient avec douleur. Un bruit de pas le réveilla de sa somnolence et il tenta de se lever avec peine. Ses membres abîmés lui arrachèrent un cri de souffrance, quand Asha Greyjoy se présenta, la mine fière. Elle montra d'un signe de main dédaigneux le visage tuméfié du roi :

« Je vous avais dit que les Fer-nés ne vous appréciez pas ! »

Sa bouche se crispa subitement alors qu'il poussait un profond râle de mécontentement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il était retenu par l'ennemi, subissant la violence de la rancune. Les Greyjoy le détestait pour leur passé commun et jamais, par la mer et le sel, ces derniers lui pardonnerait :

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous réussirez à m'anéantir.. »

« Je le sais, mais là n'est pas le but. Je veux que vous souffriez tel ma Maison a souffert par votre faute.. »

« Ma faute ? J'étais simplement présent pour décimer vos espoirs de conquête ! Ma flotte a détruit la vôtre lors de la rébellion de votre père contre mon frère Robert, anciennement roi ! Vous étiez faible et mes navires puissants ! »

« Ne jouez pas à un jeu perdu d'avance Stannis, je connais les faiblesses des hommes et les vôtres sont facilement visibles. Ne m'obligez pas à employer cette force ! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Mais le Cerf n'allait pas baisser sa garde face à cette femme :

« Vous ne savez rien de moi »

« Alors pourquoi avoir sacrifié votre fille, votre sang, au nom d'un Dieu auquel vous n'avez jamais cru ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de cela »

Stannis se tourna vers le mur afin de le contempler, sa vision se trouvant davantage plaisante que son bourreau. Pour son plus grand malheur, il ne se souvenait des traits de Shireen, sa mémoire lui faisant défaut, les bribes désastreux de son passé avaient été effacés. Pourtant, l'homme pouvait se remémorer tout de même sa voix frêle et enfantine, quant à Selyse, seule l'image de son être venait encore hanter son esprit :

« Vous ne savez rien de moi »

Son murmure vint se perdre dans le silence de la prison, dans laquelle Asha continuait de le fixer avec mépris. Bien sûr qu'il se rassurait, et tentait de soulager son âme en se protégeant, quitte à se mentir continuellement. Toutefois, jamais par le passé, le roi n'avait été de la sorte, car le Cerf témoignait d'une volonté de fer en déclarant la vérité, médecine de tous les maux :

« Que voulez vous de moi ? Pourquoi me retenir vivant si vous me haïssez tant ? »

« Un souverain est le gage d'une rançon profitable.. Vous nous servez aussi de monnaie d'échange, si un malheur venait à arriver à mon oncle.. »

« Et votre frère ? Ne voudriez vous pas le revoir ? »

« Après sa condition servile à Winterfell ? Il n'est plus Fer-Né et le sang qui coule en ses veines n'est que Greyjoy, ce n'est qu'un nom. A ce stade, mon véritable frère n'est plus, et je préférerai le trouver mort plutôt qu'à mes côtés. Il a échoué et ne mérite pas de revenir, son âme a été souillée et même la mer ne pourrait le purifier.. »

En entendant ces paroles, il eut la désagréable impression de trouver à ses côtés Melisandre et ses dires fanatiques. Il fallait purifier par le feu, quitte à tout perdre pour renaître. Ses mots, Stannis en avait rêvé durant de longues nuits, durant lesquelles il avait cherché une alternative, mais il se trouvait impuissant face à ses pouvoirs. Beaucoup s'étaient méfiés de la femme rouge et désormais, l'homme comprenait cette attitude :

« Ce n'est pas en me retenant de la sorte que vous prendrez le trône.. Mon épouse lèvera des armées et détruira celles d'Euron Greyjoy.. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, mais pour l'heure nous vous retenons, et à ce jeu Stannis, vous avez perdu.. »

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre, assez court pour laisser le chapitre final prendre forme !**

 **J'avoue que ça fait un petit pincement de se dire que cette aventure touche à sa fin (car oui cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de suite ! Je vous en donne ma parole ^^). Tout va se jouer dans le dernier chapitre..**

 **Stannis est en mauvaise posture, comment va t-il s'en sortir, va t-il mourir ? Les Épées du roi vont-elles arriver à temps pour le libérer ? Les Greyjoy au pouvoir ? Beaucoup de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses prochainement :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Tendevils**

 **PS: Si l'envie vous prend de laisser un petit mot, n'hésitez pas je ne mords pas ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je ne sais pas si il y a encore du monde ici, mais après une très longue absence, je poste et termine enfin cette fiction de quatre parties !**

 **En espérant que cette fin soit appréciée :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions sur GoT ! ;)**

* * *

Les deux personnages se toisaient avec acharnement. Stannis ne lâchait pas du regard cette Greyjoy, prête à l'intimider, lui, le roi de Westeros. Son roi. Son véritable roi. Celui qui avait pris le trône et y siégeait désormais. Le Trône de Fer lui appartenait, tout comme le Royaume. Asha n'était qu'un parasite trop prétentieux pour oser le regarder dans les yeux et avouer son allégeance.

Durant de nombreuses années, les Fer-nés s'étaient montrés lâches et opportunistes, servant ceux leur étant au plus profitable. Mais en ce jour, même les livres d'histoires n'avaient imaginé ce récit. Le Cerf, retenu captif de l'ennemi. Un ennemi qu'il avait pourtant défait lors de la rébellion de Balon Greyjoy. Toutefois, cet échec cuisant ne leur était pas suffisant. La ténacité et l'entêtement étaient aussi leurs principaux atouts :

« Si je dois mourir dans cette cellule, sachez femme, que mon règne ne s'éteindra pas si facilement »

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur, pour venir se présenter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches assurant son arrogance :

« Stannis Baratheon, vous mourrez lorsque je l'aurai décidé »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il était fermement retenu par les chaînes, le liant au mur. Néanmoins, il ne se débattit pas et se contenta d'un regard noir et vengeur. Si la fille Greyjoy le retenait prisonnier, alors son oncle Euron devait être en train de passer à l'action. Le roi hors d'état de nuire leur était grandement avantageux et témoignait à l'avenir, de nombreux déserteurs et abandons sur le champs de bataille. Car il fallait un meneur pour redonner courage et vigueur aux troupes. A l'instant même, l'image de son épouse traversa son esprit, et il l'imagina entre les mains de l'ennemi. Son fils Maric serait lui aussi victime de l'avidité de pouvoir, émanant des Fer-nés. S'ils arrivaient à prendre Port Réal, alors le seigneur pourrait dire adieu à l'acharnement dont il avait fait preuve toutes ces années. Et s'ils réussissaient leur coup, ainsi il n'avait pas la réelle carrure d'un roi. Un roi protège son peuple. Un roi ne faillit pas.

Ses poignets abîmés hurlaient sous l'enfermement du barreau de métal, encerclant sa peau rongée. Le Cerf devrait s'y accommoder un peu plus, il resterait piégé jusqu'à la prise de son titre. Ensuite, seule la mort le délivrerait d'une telle humiliation. Dire que la mort l'effrayait était un grossier mensonge. La mort, il l'avait déjà affronté et l'avait vaincu. Aussi, la revoir une fois de plus restait pour lui une épreuve des plus anticipée. Combien de fois s'était-il vu étendu au sol, baignant dans son propre sang, réveillé en pleine nuit par des songes funestes. Peut-être qu'en la côtoyant d'aussi près, il aurait le privilège de revoir la femme rouge. Celle qui venait encore hanter ses rêves, lorsque son esprit se voyait tourmenté. Il ne pouvait y échapper. Être roi de Westeros n'était pas de tout repos, et même le sommeil lui était une tâche à mener avec précision.

La femme restait immobile, la mine noire et morbide. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant chez elle, hormis peut-être sa voix, qui se voulait apaisée lorsqu'elle venait lui chuchoter menaces et promesses. Hormis cela, Asha Greyjoy ne pouvait renier sa corpulence masculine et autoritaire. Rien de bien attirant pour un homme, mis à part les marins, qui devaient lui trouver une certaine part de féminité, partagée avec l'écume d'une mer qu'ils chérissaient tant. Stannis soupira, quant un bruit sourd résonna dans le long couloir de pierre, derrière eux. Son bourreau se précipita curieuse à l'extérieur des murs, laissant le prisonnier nargué par une porte ouverte, pourtant inaccessible :

« Ce bruit, l'avez-vous entendu ? »

Il hocha la tête. Perplexe, son visage était emprunt d'une saveur sordide et calculatrice :

« Qu'était-ce ? »

Le bruit retentit de nouveau, suivit de cris. Devant la panique de la femme, qui dégaina son épée et tira une mine se voulant héroïque, l'homme tendit aussi l'oreille. Un dangereuse ombre planait au dessus d'eux, et s'il voulait s'en sortir indemne, il lui fallait rapidement savoir à qui il avait affaire. L'escalier en colimaçon, descendant jusqu'aux cachots se vit alors éclairé d'une luminosité aveuglante. Étourdie, Asha plaça sa main en visière, afin de distinguer le nouvel arrivant. Elle dominait la salle en pierres, froide et à l'affût :

« Montrez-vous ! »

Son souhait fut réalisé. Plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent sur les murs, puis une immense cape rouge déferla sur la prison. Alester Sarwyck entra le premier, une épée dans une main, la seconde saisissant son fouet étincelant de braises. La femme tira une moue dévastée. L'incompréhension, mêlée à sa surprise continuèrent, lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Thoros de Myr, illuminant de sa torche les figures confuses. Stannis eut un mouvement brusque, bondissant presque en tirant sur les chaînes. Le mage aux couleurs écarlates prit la parole, l'esprit compétiteur et nullement effrayé :

« Il semblerait que vous reteniez en otage l'Élu du Seigneur de la Lumière.. »

« Il semblerait que vous reteniez en otage mon roi, Madame.. »

Davos se montra alors, précédé de Randyll Tarly et Justin Massey. Il vint se poster aux côtés de ses semblables, dont les lames menaçaient ouvertement la Greyjoy :

« Pour votre bien, Madame, relâchez le »

« Je suis une Fer-née, et préfère mourir que de m'agenouiller devant les traîtres qui saignent Westeros à coups de Dieu du feu et autres maléfices ! »

Alester sortit de ses gonds, lui qui ne supportait pas qu'on déshonore R'hllor, mais aussi son souverain, bondit sur elle. Les autres chevaliers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Son fouet s'enroula autour d'elle, la laissant suffoquer sous la poigne resserrée. La fureur émanant de son être l'enveloppa d'une tension ardente, qui constituait une fine particule. D'un geste violent, la femme fut projetée contre le mur, mur qu'il rejoignit par la suite en appuyant de son épée, sa gorge. Leurs regards restaient sombres et impassibles, Asha redoublant de bravoure pour tenir tête à des prêtres rouges. Thoros fut amusé par la scène et se rapprocha pour voir les détails de ce qu'il appelait un spectacle grandiose. Puis, les mains dans le dos, il vérifia la cellule du Cerf :

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

Stannis reconnut cette ironie si déplacée et se retint de répondre d'un ton glacial. Ainsi, il troqua son impulsivité pour une voix plus modérée, mais toutefois des plus sèches :

« Faîtes votre devoir prêtre, et sortez moi d'ici ! Sortez moi de cette prison sur le champs ! »

« Et il ne nous demande même pas ce que nous faisons là ! »

« Un peu de respect je vous prie, vous vous adressez à votre roi ! »

Randyll, dont la loyauté ne pouvait, en aucun cas être remise en question, sermonna le prêtre. Ce dernier, amusé, jeta un regard amusé au Chevalier Oignon, se remémorant leur passé commun. Tout aussi troublé et empli de querelles internes, qu'il avait pu l'être, ils avaient su faire face ensemble, pour lutter contre le Mal, qui avait sévi jusqu'aux portes de la capitale. Il vint poser une main délicate sur l'épaule de son ami, lui intimant de cesser cette folie meurtrière, emparée de son âme depuis quelques minutes. Alester restait immobile, défiguré sous la hargne envahissant son corps. Il était le genre d'individu à ne pas maîtriser sa colère lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et quoi de plus précieux qu'un roi, qui plus est, béni par le Seigneur de la Lumière, en personne. La lame avait finement tracé un contour rougeâtre autour de la gorge de sa victime :

« Calme ta colère mon ami, et garde cette haine pour notre dernier combat »

« Cette femme doit payer pour avoir osé affronter le Fils du feu.. Quiconque le défi, récolte sa flamme »

« La flamme purificatrice, et non cette épée aiguisée que tu brandis dans sa direction.. »

Il le fixa dépité. Jamais le prêtre rouge ne s'était montré si violent à l'égard d'une personne, surtout à l'égard du sexe opposé. Lui qui d'habitude se voyait emprunt d'une philosophie clémente et patiente, se trouvait désormais le chien prêt à mordre pour défendre son maître. Ainsi, sur conseil du plus sage, il se retira, laissant Asha se masser la gorge en toussotant, repliée sur elle-même. Davos, qui constatait son seigneur en mauvaise posture dans la cage, entra en s'y précipitant. Là, il fit face à la mine bouleversée du Cerf, qui, agité à l'idée de perdre son trône ne se montrait des plus conciliants :

« Ser Davos, libérez moi ! »

« Oui Majesté ! »

En vain, il chercha à l'aveuglette la clef. Impatient et les nerfs à vifs, le souverain cracha un peu plus son angoisse, tandis qu'Alester arrivait à son tour, plus serein :

« Gardez un œil sur cette femme.. Mon roi, permettez moi de vous apporter mon aide »

« Vous êtes un personnage des plus curieux Sarwyck. Il y a un instant, vous fulminiez devant l'ennemi, pour désormais vous tenir calme et bienfaiteur.. »

« La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur, mais lorsque la lumière passe au travers des fissures, même les plus infimes, elle éclaire et apaise les peurs les plus enfouies »

Face au désarroi du Chevalier Oignon, qui peinait à détacher les chaînes retenant son roi, le mage s'approcha. Là, armé de son lasso ardent, il le fit claquer dans les airs pour l'enrouler autour de l'anneau métallique. Les flammes embrasèrent le pourtour, pour venir frôler la peau moite du Cerf. Puis, d'un mouvement vif et expert, il tira pour le briser sous la chaleur. La magie du feu immolant son arme fétiche avait déjà fait ses preuves et encore maintenant, il continuait à prouver sa valeur. Stannis se leva pour trouver Asha, retenue par Randyll et Justin :

« Fer-née, vous voici en mauvaise posture. Vous pensiez me retenir prisonnier. Vous pensiez me briser. Vous pensiez défaire votre roi. Sachez, femme, que mes victoires obtenues pour le bien de Westeros, ainsi que ma réanimation ne sont pas un hasard. Je suis peut-être maudit par ce faux Dieu rouge, qui se joue de moi en me tourmentant, mais je gouverne ces contrées. Et je les gouvernerai jusqu'à ce que mes os pourrissent au fin fond d'une tombe ! »

« Il reste mon oncle à affronter. Et lui, Stannis Baratheon, ne perdra pas son temps à dévisager le cadavre difforme et pathétique que vous êtes devenu ! »

Le seigneur ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Le roi avait été offensé, le roi se devait de rendre justice. Tout se déroulait en catimini et au constat de la gravité de la situation, un jugement n'était pas nécessaire. Sa paume vint trouver la gorge encore irritée de la femme, qu'il serra avec force. Il l'avait déjà fait, il pouvait recommencer. La mort de l'Aspic des Sables était justifiée pour sa propre défense. Et tout cela lui paraissait si récent. Stannis avait encore la sensation de cet épiderme tiède et palpitant, alors qu'il avait pressé jusqu'à l'étouffement. La fille Greyjoy subissait le même sort. Aucun dans la pièce n'intervenait, chacun pensant intérieurement la décision juste. Asha agrippa son bras, pour se débattre et tenter de l'arracher de son propre corps. Mais la gestuelle l'épuisa soudainement. La pâleur de son visage témoigna de son état critique. Le Cerf continuait, sans relâche, sondant son âme au travers de ses pupilles dilatées. La vision de la bâtarde d'Ellaria Sand fut alors balayé par l'agréable sensation de sentir Melisandre au creux de ses doigts. L'émotion qui le submergea transforma sa figure en une moue émue, cherchant ses idées claires en méditant seul :

« Vous.. ? »

Le spectacle fut difficilement supportable pour la Main du roi, qui, convaincu que son seigneur n'était pas le monstre qu'il semblait être sur le moment, l'interpella. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour recouvrer sa conscience, et le Cerf se sépara de sa victime, qui s'écroula au sol, inerte. Il n'y prêta pas attention, sentant encore la présence de la femme rouge à ses côtés. Puis, une fois cet état de plénitude achevé, sa mâchoire se contracta, Stannis arpenta le couloir pour prendre l'escalier, déterminé à chevaucher en direction de Port Réal.

* * *

« Vous ne m'avez pas dis ce que vous faisiez avec mes hommes, prêtre rouge.. »

« Alester et moi, avons vu l'embuscade lorsqu'ils vous on fait prisonnier. Puis, notre route nous a conduis au Chevalier Oignon, et aux Épées du roi, qui maintenaient une sécurité rapprochée.. Pourquoi ne pas tenter, nous sommes plus puissants en groupe. Cela a déjà fait ses preuves, vous rappelez vous ? Lors de la dernière bataille.. »

« Ces souvenirs hantent bien trop mon esprit.. »

« _Elle_ vous hante encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Piqué à l'idée de s'être fait démasquer, lui qui détestait dévoiler ses sentiments, se renferma brutalement :

« Revoyez votre attitude Thoros de Myr.. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons combattu ensemble, que nous sommes amis.. »

« La Foi rouge vous tient encore à distance, mais pourtant, vous continuez à soutenir notre cause.. »

« Et vous ? Votre fidèle compagnon de route, le Chevalier de la Foudre, ser Béric Dondarrion, est mort sous vos yeux, et vous poursuivez votre quête, de convertir les plus sots ? »

L'homme ne sut quoi répondre. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, il se voyait bavard et avide de plaisanteries en tout genre. Seulement, le seigneur l'avait pris à son propre jeu, et la perte de son ami vint alourdir sa méditation. D'un signe de tête, il prit congé en talonnant son destrier.

Les montures galopaient jusqu'à la capitale, dont la masse de soldats venait assombrir l'horizon. Les fumées noires des incendies provoqués par l'ennemi jonchaient les routes, décimant la vie qu'avait essayé de maintenir le roi. Ce dernier observait, grinçant des dents, le désastre l'entourant. Encore sous l'effet de sa captivité, il se laissait porter par son cheval, guidé par les chevaliers qui assuraient sa protection. Car Stannis se sentait horriblement faible. Les cicatrices de sa résurrection venaient le tirailler alors que les blessures ouvertes infligées par les Greyjoy consumaient davantage son être. Ses pensées obscurcies par la noirceur de sa condition le faisait passer pour mourant, mais il préférait ne pas se laisser influencer par la folie qui flirtait avec son âme. Combien de fois devrait-il affronter cela, de nouveau. Le roi se devait de faire régner la paix, mais le roi ne pouvait se montrer invulnérable. Ainsi, il subissait encore de plein fouet les ravages de la guerre. Ses tempes le brûlaient, lui laissant une grimace atteinte, transparaître sur le visage. Davos ralentit, pour venir l'épauler, inquiet de le constater ainsi :

« Mon roi, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Au fur et à mesure des enjambées de ce satané cheval, je perds la sensation de mes membres ! »

« Votre Majesté se sent-elle mal ? »

Ser Massey, du haut de son âge juvénile, lui qui était influencé par les moindres charmes d'une femme, et les moindres mensonges du premier venu, crût faire bonne impression en venant au devant de seigneur. Néanmoins, ce dernier le congédia froidement. Il ne souhaitait être vu dans ce pitoyable état. Seulement, depuis l'intervention du Dieu rouge, il se sentait mourir chaque jour. Certes, il tenait encore sur ses jambes et son cœur s'emballait parfois, mais il n'avait goût à rien. Son corps lui, différenciait selon les journées. Tantôt il était vivace, tantôt mortellement affaibli. Les cavaliers continuaient leur route, désemparés devant les dégâts commis par Euron Greyjoy :

« Ma femme.. Ce monstre s'est emparé de mon château, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle »

« Ce traître, ser Davos.. Ce traître »

Il ne réagit à la plainte de sa Main, le roi restant sur son unique but, celui de sauver sa couronne :

« Il sera puni comme tous les traîtres, je ne ferai aucun cadeau Chevalier Oignon, retenez bien cela.. »

Il marmonnait continuellement dans sa barbe poivre et sel. Surtout en ce jour, où l'anxiété était au rendez-vous. Souvent, l'ancien contrebandier le surprenait à discuter en solitaire. Au début, il l'avait pensé réfléchissant à voix haute. Mais le temps défilant et la tare se répétant, au vue des tragiques événements de sa vie, Davos en avait conclu que ces sombres moments témoignaient d'un délire profondément ancré. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais penser à mal de son roi, se retrouvait au pied du mur. Cependant, Stannis ne finirait pas comme le Roi fou, Aerys II. Non, jamais il n'hériterait d'un surnom si péjoratif. La route royale semées de cadavres les conduisit jusqu'à la berge de la Néra. Une occasion pour les deux de se souvenir de la défaite causée par le feu grégeois, contre la flotte du Cerf. Ce jour était resté gravé. Non pas qu'il avait redouté la sombre dépression qui l'avait perturbé après sa retraite. Mais l'échec. L'échec de s'être vu à quelques mètres de ce qu'il convoitait. De ce pour quoi il se battait. Là avait été le symbole de son triste sort. Il se souvenait de tout. Les cris résonant des marins pris au piège dans les flammes vertes écarlates. L'odeur de la chair consumée, puis de la mort. La mort elle-même, l'on ne s'en remettait jamais. C'était une odeur si tenace, que Davos après avoir perdu son fils, avait passé de longues nuits à tenter de faire disparaître à l'aide d'une brosse rugueuse. En dévisageant la baie, l'ancien contrebandier sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il avait perdu son sang, et même si Melisandre était la véritable cause, il s'était toujours posé en coupable. Un parent ne devrait pas à avoir à enterrer son enfant. Au final, sa Majesté et lui-même étaient similaires, ils avaient perdu leurs fils. Ils avaient tout deux connu le deuil du fruit de leurs entrailles :

« Je vais tuer cet homme. Je vais ôter la vie d'Euron Greyjoy.. Durant des années, nos familles ont été rivales, et durant des années, le sang a été versé. Je vais écraser ce qu'il reste d'une dynastie bien trop hautaine et ambitieuse à mon goût. Les Greyjoy n'ont jamais su respecter les limites. Ils n'en ont jamais eu. Le kraken va rencontrer la furie du cerf Baratheon ! »

« _Notre est la fureur_ , comme le dit votre Maison, mon roi. Je vous aiderai volontiers à planter ma lame dans son corps»

« Nous devons nous montrer prudents et efficaces. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. Nous ne sommes pas une armée, mais un groupe agissant tels des mercenaires en mission suicidaire ! La Couronne a déjà déployé les troupes et les soldats se battent vaillamment pour la victoire. Toutefois, il leur manque leur meneur, leur roi ! Nous allons les prendre en tenaille, même si nous ne sommes pas nombreux, ils ne s'attendent pas à notre arrivée, et la magie rouge nous sera bénéfique »

« Pourrez-vous assurer le combat ? »

Il dévisageait son corps désarticulé. Stannis était meurtri, les blessures psychologiques affectaient son être, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il n'avait rien demandé, et aurait préféré mourir ce jour là. Une mort digne et honorable sur le champs de bataille, après avoir vaincu l'ennemi. Mais le Seigneur de la Lumière avait jugé bon de le ramener, et ô combien il ne l'acceptait guère. Ignorer une religion pour lui être redevable la suite de son existence. Voir son reflet dans le miroir avec amertume, constater la déchéance d'une maladie bien trop puissante pour un simple mortel. Car Fils du feu ou non, il demeurait fils de Steffon Baratheon, d'Accalmie, des Terres de l'Orage :

« J'ai réussi à vivre jusqu'ici.. Ce n'est pas ce parasite sanguinaire qui me fera plier le genou. Je vais rester à l'arrière du combat, j'assurerai votre défense et pourrai guider votre lame, de loin »

« Je n'ai pas à juger vos décisions mon roi, seulement à vous conseiller.. J'espère que ce conflit sera le dernier d'une longue période de paix et de prospérité »

« Le combat vous lasse t-il ? »

« Il me terrorise. Lorsque je dégaine mon épée, je crains ne jamais revenir et retrouver les miens.. Je sais que cela pourrait paraître étrange de parler de nouveau de sa personne, mais lord Béric, jamais je n'aurais pensé sa mort, et pourtant, le Maître de la Lumière l'a demandé »

« Vous parlez comme _eux_ ! »

« C'est un constat, ma principale foi est en vous Majesté. Vous ne pouvez en douter et si vous êtes soucieux de ma loyauté, sachez que ce sont les dires d'un homme dont la peur s'exprime avant tout »

« Aviez-vous peur confronté aux dragons de l'Usurpatrice ? »

« Non, car il s'agissait de bêtes.. Là, Euron Greyjoy est un homme, tel que moi. Rien qu'en imaginant une telle folie, j'en viens à garder les yeux ouverts la nuit »

Ils avancèrent vers le champs de bataille, le Cerf reconnut alors les bannerets de la Couronne, se battre pour son trône. Le sentiment qui s'empara de son corps le laissa bouillonnant de colère, et en un cri, il élança sa monture, même si souffrant. Les autres le suivirent avec hargne. Alester illumina son fouet, tandis que Thoros suivait les habitudes de son défunt acolyte. Il enflamma son épée qu'il jeta dans les airs. Les flammes dévorèrent la pâleur sinistre du paysage. Ils chargeaient, telle une petite armée, guidée par un chef de guerre assoiffé de justice royale. Randyll, expert en combat les dépassèrent pour trouver en premier l'adversaire. Ainsi, son arme vint s'abattre avec force sur les plastrons en cuir. Justin Massey, pourtant jeune et naïf, prit son courage à deux mains pour imiter son semblable. Il détala dans la masse de corps s'entrechoquant, la lame rapidement couverte d'un sang rouge sombre. Les Greyjoy se rendirent alors compte de l'attaque menée dans l'autre sens, et, acculés, ils redoublèrent d'efforts pour avoir l'avantage des deux côtés. Toutefois, se battre sur deux fronts revenait à être une quête difficilement tenable sur le long terme. Et, les cadavres s'enchaînant à la pelle sous une pluie d'hurlements, l'armée du roi commençait à gagner du terrain.

Les soldats calcinés sous les brasiers des deux prêtres s'accumulaient au sol, chacun cherchant à sauver sa propre peau, une fois la chaleur imprégnée sur leurs armures. Alester claqua des airs la corde souple, pour venir l'enrouler autour d'un groupe. Là, d'une main habile, il tira pour venir leur asséner le coup de grâce. Non pas qu'il n'était pas doué à l'épée, loin de là. Il était l'un des meilleurs combattants du Grand prêtre Benerro, mais il était d'humeur à utiliser davantage ses pouvoirs. Son poing se serra dans leur direction, alors qu'une chaleur ardente s'emparait de son être, puis, il le plaqua sur eux, les enflammant d'une redoutable flamme émanant de ses entrailles. Thoros, à ses côtés, ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle, gonflant son ego et valorisant sa religion rouge. Stannis, lui, était comme prévu, posté à l'arrière du front. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il assistait impuissant au combat. Mais lorsqu'un des mercenaires Greyjoy l'aperçut, ce roi faible et blessé, il se rua vers lui pour l'achever. Ainsi, il rassembla ses forces pour mener l'affrontement. Les lames se frôlèrent, pour venir se confronter en un son strident. Le Cerf poussa un gémissement de souffrance, sous la puissance du choc. Il n'abandonnerait pas son Royaume. Au loin, les Épées du roi continuaient à se battre avec acharnement. Davos appuyait le pauvre Justin, qui peinait à persévérer vers une première victoire. Les premiers combats, voilà une tâche ingrate et souvent périlleuse. Cependant, quand il vit son seigneur en mauvaise posture, il se précipita dans sa direction. Son cheval fut talonné avec force, pour venir écraser l'ennemi d'un coup dans l'épaule. L'acier se planta dans la peau molle, laissant le pauvre guerrier s'écrouler alors que Stannis reprenait sa respiration :

« Mon roi, vous devez vous retirer du combat, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous perdre ! »

« Je battrai en retraite une fois Euron Greyjoy écarté de mon Royaume ! »

Et ce dernier, comme s'il avait entendu la requête, se présenta au loin. La folie animant sa face paralysa presque le Chevalier Oignon, dont les regards se croisèrent. Son sourire carnassier illuminait le diabolisme de ses pensées. Ainsi, il avança, avec détermination, d'une lenteur étrange. L'arme au poing, tête basse, seuls ses petits yeux perçants dessinaient la cruauté qu'il insufflait. Les deux hommes s'observaient, chacun s'intimidant de loin. Néanmoins, il approchait, cet ennemi si coriace. Ce kraken venant provoquer le cerf, à l'orée du bois. La Main du roi se posta pour défendre son seigneur, mais il ne ferait certainement pas le poids devant la férocité du Fer-né. Une fois arrivé sur une partie du terrain dégagé, ayant laissé derrière lui un amas de corps ensanglanté et tailladé, Euron murmura :

« Voyons si le prétendu roi légitime peut encore tenir son trône.. »

Son épée fut levée à hauteur de son épaule, et il chargea. Le cri qu'il poussa tétanisa Davos, qui, visage fermé et poings serrés sur le manche de sa lame, s'encourageait à tenir le dernier duel. Pour son roi. Pour Stannis :

« Chevalier, laissez moi cette ordure.. »

« Non ! Vous y laisseriez la vie ! »

Il s'élança sur lui, Euron décolla du sol pour venir s'échouer sur l'armure de son ennemi. Sous l'intensité du choc, Davos fut aplati à terre, se relevant avec difficulté, sous les coups portés. Il ne se battait pas, non, il dansait avec son arme. Un bal meurtrier et sanguinaire, dont il connaissait le rythme sur le bout des doigts. Quand Stannis vit la faiblesse de sa Main, il prit lui aussi part au combat :

« Comme c'est inégal Majesté.. Je me retrouve seul contre deux lames.. »

« Taisez-vous et battez-vous ! »

Il défendit son compagnon, son épée rencontrant celle du Greyjoy. Mais la jeunesse de ce dernier, mêlée à son envie inébranlable du pouvoir lui donnait l'avantage. D'un coup porté aux jambes, Davos tomba de nouveau, cherchant son épée un peu plus loin. Le seigneur se trouvait désormais seul face à l'ennemi :

« Nous voici à égalité.. ! »

« Je vais vous anéantir.. Vous ne briserai jamais mon règne, je vous ai défait il y a bien des années, je vais vous défaire à nouveau en ce jour ! »

« Les gens changent Stannis Baratheon.. Regardez vous, vieillit par tant de maléfices et de doutes.. Il est temps pour vous de reposer cette couronne qui ne vous a jamais sied »

Il chercha ses dernières forces dans sa bravoure passée, lorsqu'il combattait pour son frère, sur le trône depuis la fin de la rébellion. Le choc fut fatal, et Euron prit l'avantage une fois de plus. Sa figure démoniaque et ce sourire mesquin qui l'habitait confortèrent le Cerf qu'il fallait le battre. Coûte que coûte, cet homme ne devait prendre sa place, ou ce serait la fin de Westeros. Mais entre penser et agir se trouvait un fossé qui se creusait au fil des secondes qui défilaient. Stannis sentait sa force le quitter, les entailles de ses cicatrices se ré ouvrant sous les gestes qu'il amenait avec brutalité. Il avait toujours été fin stratège et le combattant qu'il était laissait place au calculateur hors pair d'antan. La flotte royale contre la flotte Fer-née. Une victoire décisive pour la Couronne, voilà ce qui le motiva pour un dernier assaut. Le Greyjoy jubilait face aux faibles ressources de son adversaire, et presque déçu, il tira une moue boudeuse avant de jeter sa botte dans son estomac. Là, le Cerf émit un grognement sourd en se pliant sous la douleur. Une cible facile à éliminer, désormais à sa merci, l'épée baissée. Tout allait vite et le roi, dont la mort ne pouvait l'effrayer une seconde fois, fixait le sol. La poussière volant sous les enjambées rapides des hommes. Les plaintes de détresse résonnant à ses oreilles. L'atmosphère lugubre imprégnant ses sens. Tout cela lui paraissait si familier, car il l'avait déjà vécu. Stannis restait tête basse, haletant sous l'effort. La poitrine se gonflant à un rythme irrégulier. La respiration rapide. Les muscles douloureux. La tension funeste s'emparant de son âme. L'esprit confus et désorienté. Il ferma alors les yeux, attendant son jugement. Peut-être que son destin souhaitait sa mort ce jour. Peut-être que R'hllor avait pris sa décision. Et peut-être qu'il serait enfin libéré de ses tourments, ayant dévoré sa misérable existence. Au dessus de sa tête, le Cerf sentait le poids de la lame, attendre avec appétit de se désaltérer de son sang. Mais lorsqu'il perçu le peu de délivrance que la mort pouvait lui apporter, son bourreau fut écarter avec puissance. Alester se montra, la mine noire sous l'ébullition de son corps, vengeur :

« Enfin un adversaire à ma taille ! »

Euron se releva, dévisageant avec perfidie celui qui se mesurait à lui. Le prêtre affichait des traits froissés, sous lesquels se dessinaient une haine palpable. Il se jeta sur lui, son brasier à la main. Le Greyjoy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et, prêt à tout pour défendre l'Élu de son Dieu, Alester Sarwyck déchaîna les capacités herculéennes de ses pouvoirs. Son être prit une masse bouillonnante, qui lui donna une impression titanesque, de puissance insurmontable. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un oranger flamboyant, alors que ses membres tremblaient sous une force qu'il n'avait encore, jamais rencontré jusqu'ici. Sentant la domination de son semblable, Thoros lui jeta un regard à la fois admiratif, et horrifié. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

« Le Grand prêtre Benerro lui offre son don.. Le Seigneur de la Lumière l'a choisi comme témoin ! Il va mourir.. Une telle force ne peut se contenir dans le corps d'un simple mortel »

Le mage rouge hurlait de rage, alors qu'une lueur embrasait les pourtours de son être. Puis, tenant dans la chair et le sang, d'un homme désigné par R'hllor en personne, il éclata de colère. La lumière aveuglante se dispersa autour de lui, réduisant en poussière ceux qui l'approchait. Il se tordit de douleur, inconscient sous la divinité qui broyait ses os, le créant à son image. Alester changeait, et Alester prenait la place de Benerro. La puissance du feu lui était accordée, pour un ultime combat. Il cracha impuissant sous la violence ressentie, tandis qu'Euron restait bouche bée. Enfin, il concevait la force de l'arme secrète du roi, la magie noire. Le hurlement que le sage poussa, fut accompagné d'un moment de plénitude intense, durant lequel il recouvra ses esprits :

« Alors là, bravo ! Magnifique spectacle ! »

Le Fer-né se mit à applaudir, méprisant. Les soldats Greyjoy avaient arrêté le combat, chacun se dévisageant avec crainte, car aucun n'osait bouger. Le meneur continuait, orgueilleux au plus haut point, lorsque son rival s'avança :

« Jamais plus, tu ne menaceras mon roi »

« Ton roi ? Comment oses-tu dire cela, toi qui viens des contrées étrangères d'Essos.. prêtre rouge ! »

« Jamais plus, tu ne menaceras l'Élu de mon Dieu »

Ses doigts effleurèrent les épaulettes en cuir d'Euron, ce dernier comprenant avec effroi l'adversaire se dressant devant lui. Son visage se figea, ses traits affichant désormais le chaos de la situation. Car Sarwyck n'était plus le même, et Sarwyck ne pouvait être arrêté. Il sentit une chaleur amère imprégner son corps, pour le saisir de l'intérieur. Telle une pulsion le transperçant, il se plia en deux, retenant un hoquet sous la souffrance :

« Jamais plus, tu ne menaceras le Cerf couronné. Jamais plus, tu ne menaceras le roi légitime. Jamais plus, tu ne menaceras le Fils du feu. Jamais plus, tu ne menaceras la réincarnation de R'hllor, Azor Ahai »

Il ne répondait plus, subissant la violence intérieure de la brûlure lui déchirant les entrailles. Euron suffoquait, sentant ses organes prêts à imploser sous la chaleur de la main, posée sur son épaule. Il jeta un soupir exténué, alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre, pour se tenir à la jambe de son ennemi. Le sang dans les veines fusait, son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Les palpitations ressenties lui donnèrent le tournis. Sa face devint rosée, dont les vaisseaux explosèrent doucement. Ses yeux injectés d'une blancheur extrême se mirent à briller d'un rouge vif. Et tout cela, en silence. Les regards pétrifiés rivés sur lui. Il demeurait agenouillé devant le prêtre, la mine ardente, alors que son corps se consumait progressivement :

« Qu'est-ce que ce maléfice ? »

Davos se tourna vers Stannis, qui était resté au sol, assistant impuissant à la victoire de celui qui avait pris sa défense :

« _Son_ Dieu vit en lui.. »

En un cri cauchemardesque et libérateur, la main d'Alester s'embrasa pour écraser l'épaule de chair de son adversaire. Là, Euron hurla de douleur, son être se calcina pour terminer poussière, sous une lueur incandescente. Broyé et brûlé vif, le Fer-né n'était plus. Le reste des soldats, prit de panique, coururent pour prendre la fuite. Une telle puissance ne pouvait être combattue. Ils désertèrent sous les yeux craintif du roi, qui ne savait comment gérer les choses. Le mage se vit vidé de ses dernières forces. La lumière entourant son être se dissipa lentement. Puis le calme revint. Un calme oppressant et angoissant. Thoros vint à sa rencontre, conciliant :

« Mon ami, comment te sens tu ? »

« J'ai sauvé sa Majesté. J'ai fait ce que R'hllor m'a demandé. J'ai libéré sa colère et sauvé notre roi »

« Car la nuit est sombre est pleine de terreur, le grand prêtre Benerro t'a accordé sa bienveillance.. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? »

« Il m'a choisi.. »

« Tu es le nouveau Grand prêtre du Temple ! Tu es notre guide sur cette Terre ! Tu aurais dû mourir sous un tel supplice. Mais ton corps a tenu, tu rejoins désormais la Flamme ardente, la divinité et l'amour du Seigneur de la Lumière t'ont été accordés ! »

« Stannis Baratheon est en vie. J'ai mis fin à cette guerre, le principal est là, Thoros de Myr »

« Ne sois pas si modeste ! Notre Maître t'offre sa confiance, et dorénavant, tu seras celui qui me guideras »

* * *

Le roi avançait maladroitement, sa canne lui servant de repère. Quelques années avaient passé depuis la dernière guerre, _La guerre du Kraken_. Il vint prendre place sur son trône, si convoité et cher à ses yeux. Celui qui lui avait fait perdre ce qu'il chérissait le plus. Celui pour qui il avait sacrifié sa vie. La couronne posée sur sa tête le lui rappelait sans cesse, être roi amenait de lourdes conséquences, et il fallait être solide pour les affronter. Parfois, il constatait dans le miroir cette mine ravagée qu'il affichait désormais. Les cheveux davantage blancs, les yeux noircis sous d'épaisses cernes, tel était son quotidien, tel était sa malédiction. Heureusement, la vie émerveillait le château, animant la carcasse qu'il devenait.

Margaery avait donné naissance à une fille, qui prit le nom de son arrière grand-mère maternelle, Alerie. Steffon, Maric et Alerie Baratheon, une fière descendance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour posséder. Les yeux noisettes et le cheveux noir, la petite héritière ne pouvait renier ses liens de parenté. Maric aussi avait bien grandi, et la maladie l'affectant le rongeait doucement. Mais l'enfant survivrait, ce n'était qu'une question de morphologie. Chétif et teint pâle, le reste, il le consolidait par sa rude éducation. Stannis avait engagé plusieurs maestres, devant lui apprendre les savoirs les plus gratifiants de l'histoire de Westeros. Il ne serait certainement pas chevalier, mais témoignerait d'une culture sans égale.

Le Cerf soupira longuement, posé dans l'assise rigide du métal, constituée d'épées. Le Trône de Fer avait été forgé par la dynastie Targaryen, et il l'avait décimé. Quelle douce ironie.

Thoros, après avoir organisé une cérémonie religieuse en l'honneur de la mort de son ami, rituel qu'il avait instauré lors de ses visites à la capitale, avait quitté la région. Là, il vadrouillait sur les routes de Westeros telle l'image du vagabond qu'il s'était toujours donné. Souvent, il partait à Essos retrouver son ancien compagnon de voyage, Alester. Ce dernier était désormais Grand prêtre, au Temple rouge de Volantis. Les cultes qu'il préparait avaient pour but d'accroître un peu plus l'ordre du Maître de la Lumière, dans l'espoir qu'il s'expatrie sur le continent de l'Ouest. La toute puissance de sa divinité avait bouleversé le monde du culte enflammé. Beaucoup étaient venus le voir en personne, lui qui avait été désigné sur la victoire d'un champs de bataille, dont l'objectif avait été de défendre son roi. De défendre l'Élu. Les récits à son sujet avaient partagé l'engouement des anciens comme des plus jeunes, et l'histoire du sorcier rouge, Alester Sarwyck était maintenant chantée par les bardes.

Stannis se remémorait les faits, son cœur se serrant tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de l'image de son fils Steffon. Les traits de son visage étaient flous et effacés, le temps avait fait son effet. Il devait avoir changé depuis son départ pour Asshai les Ombres. Il avait grandi dans l'ignorance de son rang, dans l'ignorance de son sang. L'enfant était le premier né mâle de la Maison Baratheon, le trône lui revenait de droit. Mais son destin en avait été autrement et en se tournant vers le culte de R'hllor, il laissait sa place à Maric. Le Cerf espérait cette douloureuse décision comme bénéfique à l'avenir, si seulement il pouvait éviter un affrontement fraternel, comme il l'avait vécu. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle, l'homme fermant une mâchoire serrée en réfléchissant aux conséquences de ses actes. Pour combien de temps la paix continuait-elle de régner. Au final, plus de la moitié de son règne s'était vu tourmenté par des guerres de pouvoir.

Une légère brise vint chatouiller son visage. Un chuchotement se créa à son oreille. Une odeur familière se logea aux creux de ses narines. Stannis se leva d'un bond. Les yeux presque exorbités sous la nouvelle qu'il appréhendait, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Cela ne pouvait être réel. Pourtant, la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement. Un grincement émit par des décennies de travail acharné, pour bâtir le Donjon Rouge. Une petite forme se dessina. Une silhouette encapuchonnée, marchant fièrement jusqu'à sa Majesté. Le roi fronça les sourcils en tentant de distinguer le nouvel arrivant. Sa poitrine fut martelée de coups, lorsqu'il comprit un peu plus la triste vérité. Puis, l'on enleva cette capuche si redoutée. Stannis le reconnut de suite, Steffon. Il était un garçon à la carrure élancée et déterminée. Ses cheveux avaient un peu plus foncé au fil des années, et il ressemblait davantage à son oncle Robert. Il tira une révérence, pour prendre la parole, d'une voix suffisamment mature pour trahir son jeune âge :

« Mon roi, je viens à vous aujourd'hui pour me présenter et vous proposer mes services »

Melisandre ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa véritable identité et l'homme restait le souverain étranger à sa personne, qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Stannis se sentait mal, suffoquant presque sur son trône, tandis qu'il assistait au retour d'un fantôme du passé :

« Je m'appelle Steffon et suis apprenti à Asshai les Ombres, sur le continent de l'Est, à Essos. Je dispose d'une facilité à la magie rouge, celle de R'hllor, le Seigneur de la Lumière »

Il s'enfonçait dans son assise royale, ne sachant quoi dire. Lui dire la vérité, le congédier sur le champs, ou le laisser parler. Le profond malaise que ressentait le roi, lui qui n'était habitué à la présence familiale, gémit en se mordant avec férocité l'intérieur de la bouche. Comme il semblait Baratheon. Comme il lui ressemblait, à lui. Malgré la gène, une fierté incommensurable s'installa en sa personne, et il l'écouta attentivement, d'une oreille avant tout paternelle. Pour l'une des premières fois, il prenait son rôle de père en considération :

« J'ai entendu bon nombre de récits à propos de vos victoires et de vos penchants envers la Foi rouge. Après avoir consulté le Grand prêtre Alester, ce dernier m'a conseillé, non sans m'en dire davantage, de vous rendre visite et de me présenter à vous.. Chose que je fais, Majesté, avec l'honneur de rencontrer le roi de Westeros, mais aussi le Fils du feu. Vos exploits sont contés partout en terres de l'Est, sachez que votre parcours inspire les plus démunis »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous.. Steffon.. ? »

Sa voix articula avec rudesse et difficulté. Il s'adressait à son fils et lui avouer la vérité revenait à détruire les années de travail qu'il avait effectué, pour sa survie :

« Me permettez-vous de séjourner dans la capitale afin d'en apprendre davantage sur votre culture ? Quelle fierté de me trouver ici, à Port Réal ! »

« Votre requête est acceptée, jeune prêtre »

Il le vit rougir sous l'appellation, le considérant d'un rang supérieur à ce qu'il était actuellement. Mais il se devait de le complimenter un minimum, sans pour autant lui mettre la puce à l'oreille :

« Vous me flattez mon roi, je ne connais pas suffisamment les coutumes de l'Ouest, mais en reconnaissance de votre hospitalité, je vous présente celle sans qui je ne serai pas ici, en ce jour »

Stannis frôla le malaise, une chaleur étouffante vint s'emparer de son corps, tandis que sa conscience hurlait silencieusement. _Elle_ revenait, elle était là. La pauvre âme innocente ne savait ce qu'elle faisait réellement, et l'enfant pensait agir pour la complaisance de son roi. Cependant, il rongeait la carapace qu'il avait eu tant de mal à reforger après le départ de la prêtresse rouge :

« Cela ne se peut.. »

L'émotion qui le submergeait, après la venue de son fils le pétrifiait. Ses doigts attrapèrent avec force les accoudoirs en métal. Son visage se crispa douloureusement. Une vague de frissons vinrent faire trembler son être. Ses cicatrices semblèrent s'ouvrir de nouveau alors qu'il l'a sentait approcher. Melisandre, sa reine, sa véritable reine. Et lorsqu'il commença à sentir les perles de sueur perler le long de son front, descendant sur sa mâchoire contractée, il aperçut devant se former dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une ombre rouge. Une ombre rouge et sensuelle. Le Cerf couronné crut rêver. La sorcière d'Asshai les Ombres était de retour,


End file.
